Our Final Year
by Coyson91
Summary: The War is over and Voldemort defeated. Hermione has made the decision to go back to Hogwarts to complete her seventh and final year. However, she didn't expect a certain blonde Slytherin to be back too. With the events of the past few years haunting them both, how will they get along? Can Hermione see past all that he's done? Can Draco convince her he's changed. Or even himself?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, setting etc, they are the work of the genius J K Rowling. I am simply borrowing them for my own selfish fantasies.

A/N: My first attempt at fanfic so please be patient. I welcome constructive criticism and advice though, anything to help you enjoy the story more.

Chapter 1

Hermione dropped her heavy pile of books on the grass and slowly lowered herself so that she was leaning against the rough bark of the tree. The September sun spread a welcome warmth over her skin and she kicked off her shoes to spread her toes through the soft blades of grass. It was the first day of classes back at Hogwarts after the war. It had been an easy decision to make to come back to do her seventh year, after all it was in Hermione's blood. The castle hadn't completely recovered but it was well on it's way. Hermione had been part of the team that had helped with repairs over the summer.

It was difficult being here without Harry and Ron, but at least she had Ginny and Luna to keep her company. It had been an odd sensation sitting in a classroom, learning, reading, carrying on as normal after everything that had happened in these walls, but she was glad to have some normality back in her life. There was only a handful of people from her year that had returned to complete their seventh year, but perhaps the most surprising was Draco Malfoy. She had spotted his platinum hair on platform 9 ¾ as soon as she'd stepped through the wall. He was obviously trying to blend into the background and go unnoticed, but who could miss the 18 year old, 6 foot, blonde slytherin, he stuck out like a sore thumb. Even more so at school as he had been the only Slytherin of their year to return. She had pondered all the reasons that he had come back, he couldn't possibly think he'd be welcomed back with open arms since most of the events of last year had been due to his actions.

But Harry and Ron had mentioned seeing him during the clean up when she had been busy with other things. Was it possible that the Malfoy heir, the son of a Death Eater, the nephew of the woman who tortured her, was trying to make amends? Had he really changed? Or was this all another ploy? She doubted McGonagall would have let him back in without good reason, but he could have tricked her. It wouldn't be the first time. No matter what the headmistress's reasons had been, Hermione would stay as far away from him as possible.

As if her thoughts on him could summon him, she spotted him strolling across the grass towards the lake, not too far from her. She could see the sorrowful look on his face, the lines marring his clear despair. She felt something pinch her gut; something that felt a little like pity. It couldn't be easy for him, she thought, coming back here after all he and his family had done, and with nobody to talk to. That was if he'd changed anyway. _Do I really feel sorry for Draco sodding Malfoy?_ She scorned herself, _He is a pompous, entitled, prejudiced bully. Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater._ She shook off any remaining feelings of pity she felt for him and got back to her notes from her classes that day. It would be time for dinner soon, and she'd promised she'd meet up with Ginny and Luna. As the only Gryffindor girl in her year who'd returned she had been permitted to share her room with Ginny, a welcome room mate who was just as lonely as her without her boyfriend. She'd already spent the last year apart from him, and now he was in Auror training, not much had changed. She still rarely heard from him, but when she did a smile spread across her face so radiant that Hermione knew they were destined to make it all the way. It was a strange thought that two of her best friends had found their soulmates in each other. She thought she had found that with Ron at one point, but they had both quickly discovered that the tension of the war and the uncertainty at whether they would survive had led them to find solace in each other, and actually they were better as just friends.

As the sun began to lower behind the trees, Hermione packed her things and made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. Whilst she'd shared most of her classes that day with Ginny and Luna, she had tried to keep to herself. It was strange being back here after all that had happened, and not having Harry and Ron by her side made it even more difficult. She was only back because she felt like she had to, but it was going to be a strange year. However, she knew that whilst she could get away with not being chatty in class due to her studious nature, she wouldn't get away with it at dinner. It was their first day back to classes and none of the professors had set any assignments other than reading and everyone would know she had already read every book she needed to. It felt a little strange that there was no homework but she figured that the professors were still recovering from May themselves.

As she walked through the main doors and towards the hall she could already hear the drawling sounds of mindless chatter coming from the rest of the Hogwarts students. Everybody was still catching up about their summers and no doubt gossiping about things that had happened after the war. She herself had been the topic of many a gossips conversation after hers and Ron's relationship had been written about in the prophet. Rita Skeeter had written an article on the war romance to give us hope. What better way to doom a new relationship than spread it all over the country like celebrity gossip? Of course they didn't last the summer, realising they were better off as friends. Due to the amicable nature of the break up, they had managed to keep it out of the paper this time.

Hermione spotted Ginny immediately, but then it wasn't hard as she stood and waved her arm frantically as soon as Hermione walked in. She threw her bag on the bench next to her and took a seat. She hadn't realised quite how hungry she was until she saw the food laid out before her. She quickly filled her plates and began tucking in.

They chatted about their classes and how strange it felt to be back as if nothing had happened after everything. And how stranger it felt that some people were back and some people weren't.

Across the hall, Hermione spotted Malfoy sitting alone with his cheek rested against a balled up fist and picking at his food. She felt the twinge of pity again somewhere in her stomach and swallowed it down along with a piece of chicken.

* * *

He could feel the eyes on him. Not everyone was staring but even without raising his own eyes from the table he was staring at he could feel his skin prickle from the few that were. It's not like he hadn't expected it, but he realised now that he hadn't been completely prepared for it, or how it would make him feel. Like he was being judged just for being here. He and his mother had tried hard over the summer to break out of the influence of his father, and with Lucius in Azkaban now they had been doing fine, but he knew that others wouldn't know this. The last two years had been hell for both of them and they had made it through. And with some well placed donations of time as well as money to the clean-up effort after the war, and helping the ministry in their hunt for the death eaters involved, they had managed to avoid the same fate as his father. A condition his mother had made with him for her not leaving the country was for him to go back to Hogwarts and complete his NEWTs. It taken a lot of persuading for McGonagall to let him back in, but after many meetings between the two of them she had finally agreed.

Draco raised his eyes from the table to assess just how much he was being stared at and immediately he noticed her. Granger was sitting on the other side of the room. The staring wasn't unusual, he'd often caught her and those annoying friends of hers glaring at him, but this was different. She wasn't looking judgemental or suspicious of him. If anything she looked confused, like there was some battle going on inside her head, but not an accusatory one. Not one where she was suspecting him of doing something and trying to convince herself of the good in everybody like she always did. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze, like she could see inside of him; which was not a feeling he was used to. He needed to get away from her, so he quickly pulled his bag from under the table and slung it over his shoulder as he raised from the table and quickly fled the hall.

He wandered slowly to the Slytherin dormitory. As he reached the stone wall he fumbled in his brain for the newly learnt password.

"Serpentes" he muttered, and the wall moved aside to let him enter. He silently thanked whatever deity may be listening that it was empty and quiet as he threw his bag down and collapsed onto the sofa. He shut his eyes and let the green glow and the soothing sounds of the lake as he thought to himself, _Fuck me, this is going to be a long year!_

* * *

Hermione's sleep had been restless, which anybody would be able to tell from the heavy, dark rings under her eyes. Images of the events of the last year had flashed through her head all night causing her to crash and turn and wake, and then it would happen all over again. She knew Ginny had heard her through the night, she'd felt her friend's worry every time she woke. But Ginny knew Hermione better than to mention it, and so they went about their morning as usual.

She lazily ran the brush through her thick brown curls before attempting to tackle the bags under her eyes. She dreaded the day ahead, an unusual feeling for her usually studious herself. The only reason she looked forward to homework this year was because it would be a welcome distraction from the dark memories that haunted her every day. She knew the fact that _he_ was here wouldn't help that. He would just serve as a reminder for one of the most terrifying days of her life. Just the thought of him made her arm itch where his sadistic aunt had unleashed her darkness as the finishing touch to her torture. The scar had faded significantly since Bellatrix's death, but she could still tell exactly where the awful word had been seared into her skin. Hermione pulled her sleeve back over her arm and bunched the end of her fist. With a large sigh she resolved she would just have to avoid Malfoy for the entire year.

* * *

The day was passing slowly, and that's because Hermione knew that she had a class coming up that Ginny wasn't in. Arithmancy was her favourite class but the thought of being in it alone, where everybody else was younger than her, was an uneasy one. When the time came she left Ginny and paced slowly along the corridors towards Professor Vectors classroom. She knew she was late, another unusual trait she had come into this year, but for once she didn't care. Anything to put off being alone. She hoped the cheerful disposition and rosy smile of one of her favourite professors would help her through the class but somehow she doubted it. She finally reached the heavy wooden door to the room and as she pushed she released a heavy breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"Ah, Miss Granger. How nice of you to finally join us. Take a seat please and turn you book to Chapter 2." Professor Vector looked a little disappointed and Hermione felt a little sick at the thought. She looked around for an empty seat and spotted one.

"For fuck's sake." She muttered to herself as she spotted the white hair and green robes sat in the seat beside the empty one. _Typical!_ Hermione marched over to the chair and dropped her heavy bag under the table. She pulled the chair out and dropped in as if her legs just couldn't hold her upright anymore.

"Granger." Malfoy acknowledge monotonously without looking up from his book. Hermione rolled her eyes as she dragged her book onto the desk and opened it at the right page, and thought, _Fuck me, this is going to be a long year!_

* * *

A/N: Hope this is okay. My updates may be slow to begin with as I get into the swing of it. Also lots of uni deadlines at the minute, but the end is nigh and then I will be a graduate and will have all the time in the world to give to my Dramione fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione heard Malfoy huffed under his breath as she moved her chair ever so slightly further away from him once more.

"I'm not contagious you know." He scoffed at her, "And I'm not exactly thrilled to be stuck next to you either. So if you could stop scraping your chair across the floor every two seconds, Granger, I'd really appreciate it."

"Could you clarify exactly what about you isn't contagious, Malfoy? Being an evil puppet of Voldemort, or being an insufferable arse? Because I'd rather not catch either."

"I see you're your usual sunshiney self, Granger. Now shut it, because I'd really hate to have to come back to this school a second time. I'm actually trying to work here."

Hermione huffed loudly and looked straight ahead trying to listen to Professor Vector, but for some reason she couldn't concentrate while he was sat next to her. All the niggles of doubt and pity towards Malfoy that she'd felt the day before had vanished into smoke the moment she'd gotten within three feet of him. He was still the same annoying prick he always had been, what on earth had made her think he'd even remotely changed? It wouldn't be long before he was sauntering around the halls like he owned the place again, bullying first years, flirting with every seventh year slytherin in a skirt and calling her a mudblood. She hoped to Merlin that she wouldn't have to sit next to him again. As the hour rolled to an end Hermione realised she hadn't written a word on her parchment or turned a single page in her book. Every word Professor Vector had said had gone in one ear and out of the other. She snapped herself out of it to listen to the last few minutes. She would be able to catch up no problem with what she'd missed in the lesson but if she missing a homework assignment would ruin her.

"Okay class, the assignment is to complete the tasks at the end of Chapter 2 in your textbooks. It is due for next Tuesday's lesson and no excuses. The seat you are sat in today will be your assigned seats for the year." Hermione's eyes widened and Malfoy shot her a look that screamed of dread. "Any homework assignments that require group work will be done with the person seated next to you. Have fun. I'll see you all next week." Draco dragged his bag over his shoulder has he stood up pushing the chair backwards.

"You just had to be late didn't you, Granger."

Hermione face betrayed her bad mood as she sat down for lunch in the hall.

"Who pissed in your pumpkin juice?" Dean asked as she let out what what must have been her millionth angry grunt of the day.

Hermione explained what had happened in Arithmancy as Ginny looked on with concern. "I don't even understand why McGonagall let him come back here." Neville grumbled.

"Mummy and Daddy's money, probably." Ginny answered for him, rubbing Hermione's back in an attempt to comfort her. "She can't really believe he's changed. After all that he did."

"Actually, he didn't really do that much if you think about it." Luna's chirpy voice cut in.

"Luna, his family kidnapped you. He let the death eaters into the school. His aunt tortured Hermione and both him and his Dad were death eaters." Ginny stated. But Luna had a point.

"Actually, he covered for Harry and didn't tell them who he was at Malfoy Manor. And he didn't actually go through with killing Dumbledore, Harry reckons he never would have. And he told me to hide at the Quidditch World Cup…" Hermione said, more to herself than anybody.

"Now you're defending him? You hated him a second ago and said he'd never change."

"I know. I mean he's still an arrogant prick, and a bully. But I don't think he should be blamed for what his family did. Even his mum saved Harry's life. And they left before the final battle. Don't get me wrong, I still wish he wasn't here and I definitely wish I wasn't stuck with him all year alone."

"Good, I thought we'd lost you there for a minute." Neville smiled.

* * *

A whole year stuck with Granger. How on earth was he going to cope with a whole year stuck with her. What was worse, the prospect of having to do homework assignments with her. His whole Hogwarts career he had been competing with her; his grades always second only to her, something he father had often thrown his face. _Your such a disappointment, Draco. Losing to a mudblood. You're not worthy of the Malfoy name._

Draco had admired Granger's intellect at first. He was grateful of the competition, but the summer after first year, when he'd been telling his mother all about the girl who was even smarter than him even though her parents were Muggles, Draco had quickly received a sharp rap around the shoulders from his father's cane. That had been the summer his father had taught him about their superiority in the world. That had been when his father had taught him the word Mudblood.

He saw now that his father was crazy with his prejudices, but that anger and jealousy at Granger's grades and his disdain for her annoying, know-it-all, has to be right about everything attitude had prevailed. He still couldn't stand her, but it had nothing to do with blood. He supposed it never really had. Her heroine complex and her stupid friends annoyed him the most. He would never be able to last a whole year stuck with Gryffindor's princess. At least the ginger weasel and four-eyed freak weren't around. He wondered how Hermione was getting on without the other two thirds of the golden trio, she must be missing her gobby boyfriend. What would she do without him? He needed to stop thinking about her. He had come back to Hogwarts to get away from everything that had happened, everything that haunted him. He hadn't expected them to be here, he figured they would too busy finding another cause. But he should have known she'd come back. That was just who she was right down to the core, books.

" _It would do you some good, Draco." Narcissa told her son as she placed the letter on the coffee table in front of them. "You need to get away from this place and all that's happened here."_

 _McGonagall had sent Draco the letter two weeks before, inviting him back to Hogwarts, but he didn't see the point. He may have been cleared at the trials, and McGonagall may be willing to give him a second chance but it was unlikely anyone else would. And why the hell would he want to subject himself to another year at that place after all he'd seen there. Although he'd seen worse under this roof. The acts that he'd witnessed here had been barbaric, even for him, and he could see it all every time he closed his eyes. He hadn't slept properly since May and he was certain it was showing, though his mother told him he was " as handsome as ever." He could feel the weight of the bags he was carrying under his eyes and he knew he had lost weight. His clothes hung loose on his already slim frame and his skin was even paler than his usual snowy complexion. He felt like he was haunting the house just as much as the true ghosts were._

* * *

" _You can't be serious, Hermione." Ron looked at her as though she was crazy._

" _Of course I'm serious. Look, you and Harry are off to Auror training, what am I supposed to do? I want to go back. This is what I'm good at. I want to finish Hogwarts."_

" _But you'll be on your own."_

" _Believe it or not, Ronald, you and Harry are not my only friends. Ginny will be there anyway, and Luna-"_

" _And Neville." Ginny added._

" _And Neville." Hermione repeated, folding her arms and smirking smugly at Ron._

" _I don't know, Harry what do you think?"_

" _I don't see why not. It might be good for you to get some normalcy back, maybe you'll stop-" Ginny cut Harry off with a stern look. Hermione knew that the next words out of Harry's mouth would've been "having nightmares", and whilst she was grateful for Ginny's concern, she wished they would all stop treating her like she would break at any moment. They were all suffering the effects of the war, they had all lost people they had loved. Hermione still hadn't discovered where her parents were, Fred was gone, as well as Tonks and Lupin and countless others. School would be strange without Harry and Ron, but there were so many other faces that would be missing, that she would never see again; classmates that she'd never expected to be lost in this thing that had started long before they could even comprehend the magnitude of it. But it was something she needed to do, and she hated that they felt they even had any say in whether she should go back or not. They didn't have to be joined at the hip all the time. In fact, now that her and Ron had split up it might be a good to get some space from each other. Neither of them had been given room to breathe since it had happened. They had all spent the last few months cooped up together at Grimauld Place, and though Ginny visited often, she felt suffocated by their constant male presence._

 _Finally Ron gave a sigh of defeat._

" _Fine. But you better write if you need us. As soon as you need us."_

" _Honestly, Ron, how much trouble do you think she can get into at Hogwarts without us. She only did anything crazy because she was trying to keep us alive."_

" _Not when she punched Malfoy in the face. She did that solely for her."_

" _Well, at least you won't have to put up with him this time round."_

Hermione let out a snort of laughter at the memory. She was sat in the common room deciding whether it was a good idea to tell Ron and Hermione that Malfoy was back at Hogwarts.

"You should tell them. They'll find out anyway and they'll just be pissed that you didn't tell them." Ginny answered her unspoken question. It had been a long day and Hermione just wanted to go to sleep, even though she knew it would be restless. She nodded silently at Ginny and resolved that she would write to them tomorrow. For now though she had homework to get on with.

The next week went by quickly. Harry and Ron had not taken the news of Malfoy being back at Hogwarts well. Ron had insisted Hermione leave, Harry insisted she punch him in the face again if he looked like he was up to his old trick. She had written back insisting that she would be fine and neither of those actions would be necessary. As she picked up her bag to leave the dorm room her shoulders shrunk as she realised what day it was. Tuesday meant Malfoy. Hermione felt like, for the first time in her entire academic career, she would do anything to crawl back into bed rather than go to Arithmancy. How dare he ruin her favourite subject like this. In years gone by she had looked forward to Arithmancy, she had been excited about the prospect of homework for it, and it had never bored her. Now, however, she couldn't stand it. She dreaded homework assignments in case they called for paired work. She dreaded sitting next to him, having to talk to him, hearing him tell her how wonderful he was and how disgusting she was. _What are you thinking? You are better than this. He has never bothered you before, you've never let him. Now hold your head high, get to that class, and beat his grades just like every other year._ She tucked a stray curl behind her ear, pulled her bag a little higher on her shoulders and strode out of the portrait hole, determined not to let him beat her. She would not change, she would not be defeated. Not by a snivelling brat like Malfoy anyway.

* * *

Draco straightened his tie in the speckled glass of the mirror. He knew he would have to spend the first hour of the day sat next to Granger. He had other classes with her, but he kept his distance from pretty much everyone in those classes. Sitting next to some obscure classmate he'd never really paid attention to before. He was trying to keep his head down and just get on with the year, but if he had to put up with sitting next to Granger all year, he was going to make sure he had fun doing it.

As he strode into the classroom, Granger was already sat there, arms folded and posture stiff. The scowl on her face made her discomfort at being there obvious and Draco smirked.

"Alright, Granger?"

"Fine." She answered sharply.

"Really? Because it looks like someone shoved a large pole up your-"

"Good morning class." Professor Vector interrupted him. Granger was glaring at him now, her eyebrows pulled in and her nose scrunched up. "Today we will be working in pairs. To get to know your neighbour you will be calculating each other's heart, social and character numbers. You will discuss each other's results. If you believe them to be accurate based on your knowledge of the person so far. Your homework assignment will be to write your predictions on your neighbour based on these number, and then before next lesson you will swap and write whether you think your partner's predictions or assumptions are accurate. It will be due by next lesson. So let's get started, shall we?" Draco's eyes widened with glee as he saw the perfect opportunity to have some fun. Hermione on the other hand felt her stomach sink. She knew it was just a matter of time before she had to work with him, and just a matter of time before he slipped into his old self and started insulting her and Professor Vector had just given him the perfect opportunity. The two of them pulled their books onto the table and opened them to the correct pages.

"Can we just agree to get on with this and not speak unless absolutely necessary?" Hermione grumbled.

"Sure. As long as when you do talk you agree not to be such an arrogant know-it-all." Draco smirked.

" _I'm_ arrogant?" Hermione protested, "Says mister heir-of-the-manor, pureblood, my-father-will-hear-about-this Malfoy?"

"Wow, you know my full name? I shouldn't really be surprised really. You know everything, right Granger?" Hermione huffed.

"So what order should we do this in? Shall we calculate them all and then share them all or shall we share them one at a time?"

"I couldn't care less, Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and Draco felt a sense of pride. He was getting on her nerves, this year could definitely be fun if he could keep this up.

* * *

Hermione had quickly calculated Draco's numbers as she'd had the charts calculated since she'd started Arithmancy in third year. She flicked through to the definitions and let out a short burst of laughter at the accuracy of Draco's results, she looked over to him and saw that he was at exactly the same point she was and he had an awful smirk on his face that made her feel slightly nauseated. She had thought for a moment that this could be fun for her but she had a horrible feeling about the smug look on his face.

"So, you've done too right? Shall we just get this over with."

"By all means. Ladies first." Hermione snorted at his comment. Like he had any sense of chivalry or gentleman-like manner about him.

"Okay, so strangely enough your character and heart number are the same. They're 5. So it says here," she pointed at the section in her book, "'Five is the number of instability and imbalance, indicating change and uncertainty. Fives are drawn to many things and commit to none.' Sounds about right. 'They are adventurous, energetic and willing to take risks.' If you can call acting like an idiot, joining the ranks of the darkest sorcerer in wizarding history, and letting death eaters into the school "risks"." Draco smirk had turned into a school and his eyebrow was beginning to twitch. Hermione felt herself relax a little and a sense of victory began to wash over her. "Let's see, what else. 'They enjoy travel and meeting new people, but may not stay in one place for very long. Fives can be conceited, irresponsible, quick tempered and impatient.' Seems spot on to me." Hermione crossed her arms and lent back in her chair in triumph. Draco cocked his head at her and fixed her with a nasty scowl, until his smirked returned, he picked up his book and cleared his throat in an over-exaggerated manner, like he was about to make an enormous revelation. Hermione's feeling of success quickly turned to dread.

"Well, Granger. Your turn. Your heart and character number are also the same. Bet it makes you feel a little sick to have something in common with me. It was 4, by the way. 'Four indicates stability and firmness. Four enjoys hard work.' Enjoys seems a little too modest for you. 'They are practical, reliable and down to earth; they prefer logic and reason to flights of fancy. They are good at organisation and getting things done. Like the cycle of the four seasons they are also _predictable_.'" He snickered a little to himself before continuing, "They can be stubborn, _suspicious_ , overly practical and prone to angry outbursts.' Well, Granger, this seems to have been written especially for you. And on to your social number, 9. Blah blah, 'achievement and completion to the fullest degree. Blah blah, 'dedicate themselves and can be an inspiration'. Ah, here it is, 'However they can also be arrogant and conceited when things don't go their way. Ha. Another accurate description wouldn't you say?" He swept his hair back before folding his arms and a sardonic grin spread across his face.

"I don't know why you look so smug, Malfoy. Your social number is exactly the same."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry it took so long, but don't say I didn't warn you. I know it's not a great ending to the chapter but I wanted to put the rest into a new Chapter.

All credit for the Arithmancy number definitions goes to

I thought it was interesting that their social numbers were the same.

We'll get to see a little bit of thawing in the relationship in the next chapter (not too much though) and Draco might show a little more of his human side haha.

I hope you're enjoying it. It will probably be a few weeks before I upload again. Blame the dissertation and exams ugh!

Also **gsaakshi** thanks for the review. I hope you keep reading as I upload


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** As always, I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 3

As much as she'd loved being able to wipe that grin off Malfoy's face yet again, there had been a tension in the air for the rest of the day. Whilst Arithmancy was the only lesson they had alone together, they shared most of the classes at the same level. She had felt his eyes burning through her from behind in defense against the dark arts, and the sideways glances throughout potions. Hermione had spent the day fidgeting uncomfortably under his steely glare.

And now she had the prospect of having to write about him for their assignment. She twirled her quill deftly between her fingers, splatters of ink covering her fingers. The parchment lay on the table untouched. It had been this way for the past 47 minutes. Not that Hermione was counting. She had never struggled to start an assignment before. It was unheard of. What predictions could she make for Draco Malfoy? She couldn't be truly honest as Professor Vector would see them. But she couldn't lie either. She stopped pacing, sat down and put quill to parchment. She had to write something.

* * *

Draco dropped his bag on his trunk and dropped into his bed. He didn't understand why Granger's comments had affected him so much, but he'd been stewing in them all day. He closed his eyes and dragged his hands over his face, but she was there. _Fuck this_ , he thought, _I'll just get this done and she can leave me the fuck alone_. He dragged himself up and dragged some parchment on to his bed, but what on earth was he supposed to write? He wanted to annoy her with this, he wanted to pay her back for the way she'd gotten under his skin today, and what better way to prove he'd changed. Suddenly inspiration struck him and he dipped his quill in his ink and let the words flow out of him.

An hour later and he looked proudly down at his work. He couldn't wait to see her reaction to it; how she would act around him once she'd read it. A tiredness struck him and he placed the parchment neatly on his bedside table. He took of his uniform and placed it, neatly folded, on top of his trunk. It was too warm for pyjamas, but with none of his old roommates back at Hogwarts he had the dormitory room to himself. He slid under the blanket in his boxers and closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly, but it didn't have the desired effect of rejuvination. His dreams were haunted, as usual, by a bushy haired muggle born's strangled screams and the disgusting sight of his sadistic aunt's pleasure.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly, and it was Friday evening before she knew it. She looked over to the Slytherin table looking for the tell tale platinum blonde hair, but she couldn't see it. She clutched tightly to the roll of parchment in her bag. She hoped she didn't come across too mean, but she thought it best to tell the truth, and she knew Malfoy's would be far from kind. Suddenly, the fine hairs on the back of her neck raised on their ends and Hermione jumped as she caught the sight of Malfoy from the corner of her eyes.

"Here you go, Granger." He placed his roll of parchment in front of her. "Well...have you got mine? Or has hell frozen over and you haven't done homework?"

Hermione's hands shook as she took the parchment out of her bag, slowly. _Why, oh why does he have to read them?_ She thought. She felt the strange urge to tell him she hadn't done it. But was she really so afraid to offend him that she would risk losing her academic reputation. Malfoy had been right. Why the hell did she have to be late that day. Any day. She swallowed hard and quickly handed over the parchment before she could change her mind.

"I look forward to reading this." He nodded with a smirk on his face and suddenly Hermione was scared about what she was going to read in hers. The smile made her feel uncomfortable. And she squirmed a little in her seat. His face softened a little and Hermione felt more nervous and confused. And then he left as quickly as he'd arrived.

She moved the parchment to the side and tried to eat but it was no use. She could feel Ginny's eyes on her as she moved her uneaten dinner around the plate. Finally, she snatched the parchment and half ran back to the dorm room.

She had been pacing around the room for the last half an hour. She felt sick, and dizzy and a million other things all at once. She picked up the parchment from her bed to read it for the millionth time.

 _Readings and Predictions on Hermione Granger by Draco Malfoy_

 _Hermione Granger's heart and character number are the same. It is plain for anybody to see, even those such as myself who do not know her all that well, that there is no more fitting number for these than 4. She may be predictable, but it is only because her intelligence is so constant and unfaltering that there can be nothing else expected from her. Her academic skills are second to none, and her title of "Brightest Witch of an Age" is well deserved. She is organised, logical and reliable. I believe the reason her character number and and heart number are the same is because she stays so true to who she really is and who she wishes to be. The flaws of fours are stubborness, over practicality, suspicion and prone to angry outbursts are to be expected in someone so brilliant. Her suspicions usually prove true and so it is just further evidence of her intuition. And stubbornness and angry outburst are to be expected when other people cannot see the world in the same way as you do._

 _Her social number is 9, which represents completion and achievement to the fullest degree. Another thing that is blatant to see by anybody who has spent any time with her. Nine's dedicate themselves to service, often as teachers, scientists and humanitarians. Hermione has already shown these qualities to the world with her work in creating S.P.E.W. She certainly works tirelessly, and again it is plain to see she is an inspiration to many. I however feel the flaws of nine's - being arrogance and conceit - are simply a defense mechanism of Miss Granger's and that her displays of these behaviours are often misunderstood and are simply her way of displaying personal strength._

Ginny walked in as she finished reading and sat down next to her on the bed.

"You look like you've been punched in the stomach. Is what that slimy git wrote that bad? Do you want me to go and punch _him_ in the stomach?"

"Actually it's just the opposite." She handed the parchment to Ginny and flopped back onto her bed. Ginny read through and looked at Hermione.

"Well, this is good. Why are you upset?"

"Because, I thought he was going to be awful. So I was - let's say - less than kind." She pulled a pillow over her face and groaned into it.

"Well, who cares if he happened not to be an evil prick this one time. He still deserves whatever you said about him." Ginny said, lying down next to her. "It will be fine, I'm sure. Don't get yourself stressed over Malfoy. He's a big boy, if he doesn't like what you had to say he'll just have to get over it."

* * *

Draco laughed as he read Hermione's descriptions about him. He knew she wouldn't be singing his praises but the girl hadn't exactly pulled any punches either. He'd had no idea just how much he bugged her, but for some reason he liked that. Not in the same way he'd enjoyed bugging everybody else, there was something about the idea that Granger would be thinking about the things he'd said to or about her, that he was under her skin, highly satisfying.

 _Readings and Predictions of Draco Malfoy by Hermione Granger_

 _Draco Malfoy's heart and character number are exactly the same at five. Five's represent instability and imbalance. They cannot commit to any one thing and are forever changing their mind. This obviously is a very accurate description of Mr Malfoy as one minute he's a Death Eater, and the next he's back at the school he helped destroy acting like he's done nothing wrong. It's very apparent that Draco Malfoy is unable to choose what side he is on. Fives enjoy travelling but are tend not to stay in one place for very long. It is obvious that this is due to the fact that most people in the wizarding community know of the terrible things he has been involved in and therefore their judgement of him make him feel too uncomfortable to remain in their company. And his family's money probably helps greatly with his desire to travel. The fact that his character number and heart number are the same show that he his true to his character, thus proving that his intentions were probably true to his own beliefs all along, and none of his despicable actions were done under duress or the influence of others. Draco's tireless bullying of those who he feels are inferior to him is proof of his irresponsible and conceited attitude that go along with a Five's personality._

 _His social number is nine which represent achievement and completion. They are often an inspiration to others but can be conceited and arrogant when things don't go their way. Mr Malfoy's plans were often foiled and this would be when his arrogance and disdain for others would be the most apparent. As for inspiration, he has often found blind followers in his fellow slytherins. However, I feel his academic achievements should not go unmentioned and he does maintain high marks. I believe that Draco Malfoy likes to believe himself a leader and display this to the outside world to cover that he is not always the best at everything, and he has fears and worries and difficulty making decisions just as much as other people. He likes to show himself off as special, when in reality he is not._

For some reason the words on the parchment had not annoyed him as much as the way she had spoken to him in their class. Perhaps it was because he knew she would be feeling terrible now if she had read his account of her. Perhaps it was because he realised just how much he affected her. Either way he fell asleep with a smile on his face and tonight the nightmares didn't return.

Saturdays were meant for relaxing, but he couldn't stay in bed any longer. He needed to get out of his room, he couldn't stand the darkness of the dungeon, but he didn't want to be outside where he knew there would be too many cheery students laughing and enjoying themselves in the sun. He suspected nobody would want to be indoors on a day like this, and so he headed to the library; a place where he would be able to find solitude and peace. He had been sat uninterrupted for over an hour reading when he heard footsteps nearing him. He prepared to grab his stuff and move away from them when he saw Hermione round the corner. She stopped dead as she saw him there, and an obvious blush rose to her cheeks. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself, as though it were a shield and she felt like Draco would be attacking at any minute. Like she was preparing for a fight. But a fight would be too easy.

"Granger." Was all he said, not taking his eyes of her. He wanted to see her squirm.

"Listen, about what I wrote…" Her voice was quiet and squeaky; laced with nerves.

"Oh don't worry. It's not like I didn't know you felt that way about me. You've done enough to show it over the past seven years."

"Like you didn't deserve it." Hermione said, suddenly dropping her arms, like she was dropping her defense. Draco let out a short laugh, and Hermione looked uncomfortable again. There was just something about that look on her face. She moved over to a nearby desk and leant against it, "But still, I wasn't being a very good student, or person, when I wrote it. I was angry, but I shouldn't have let that affect my work." Draco raised out of his chair and walked towards her. Hermione pushed back against the desk as he got close to her and the legs screeched as they moved along the wooden floor.

* * *

He was uncomfortably close. She wasn't sure she'd ever been this close to Malfoy before. She could feel his breath against her skin, and goosebumps rose on her skin under the stare of his grey eyes. Her stomach knotted, and she began to tremble slightly. She breathed in and the smell of peppermint and books invaded her nose and throat.

"I tell you what, I'll be the bigger person here and give you another chance. You can sit in here with me and write it again if you want. I have nowhere better to be."

"Ummm…" Hermione's throat was dry. She shifted uncomfortably but every time she did he seemed to shift closer, now his face was less than 10 inches from hers. She dared to look up into his eyes and her stomach clenched, her throat closed and she could feel her hands dampen with sweat. A few moments passed but it felt like a lifetime and eventually he stepped aside and allowed her to move. She had no idea what to do. She wanted to the chance to change what she'd written but she was nervous about sitting in a room with him now. _What the hell just happened?_ She wondered. But before she knew it, she was pulling a chair out and sitting down. Whilst he made her nervous, he also intrigued her at the same time. The Malfoy she knew would've loved handing in that piece of work and dragging her name through the mud by declaring she hadn't taken it seriously. What did he have to gain out of her redoing it? And what was with what he wrote. The Malfoy she had thought was predictable and could be read like a book was suddenly surrounded by question marks. And she wasn't the kind of person who could leave questions unanswered. So she pulled her parchment out of her bag and began writing, hoping his intentions would become apparent.

Draco kept watching her as she wrote. She had caught him numerous times, his eyes wandering from his book to her. She figured he was trying to read what she was writing. It was like being here with Viktor all over again. He had a smile plastered on his face like a cheshire cat, looking very pleased with himself.

"Excuse me. Is there something on my face?" Hermione asked, indignantly.

"What?" Malfoy asked looking up from his book once more. A book he'd only turned the page of twice since she'd began writing, and she knew he could read faster than that.

"You keep staring at me!" She barked.

"You have this really stupid, goofy look on your face when you write. It's amusing." Hermione blushed. She knew what he was talking about. She scrunched her nose and bit her tongue when she was concentrating.

"Oh. Well, you're distracting me. If you want this doing, could you please stop watching me."

"Absolutely."

She continued writing, but she could still feel his eyes drifting up to watch her, so she sped up.

"There!" She snapped, louder than she meant to, as she pushed the piece of paper across the desk towards him. She suddenly felt more than one pair of eyes on her, and noticed that others were around now. Malfoy laughed a short sharp chuckle and took the parchment from the table.

"I'm leaving now. I am sorry about what I wrote the last time. I was angry. This is what I should have written in the first place." Hermione left without looking at Draco again.

* * *

 _Readings and Predictions of Draco Malfoy by Hermione Granger_

 _Draco Malfoy's heart and character number are exactly the same at five. Five's represent instability and imbalance. They cannot commit to any one thing and are forever changing their mind. This obviously is a very accurate description of Mr Malfoy as he has struggled with many of the decisions he has made: whether to act according to his own moral compass or commit the acts others force him to commit. Fives enjoy travelling but are tend not to stay in one place for very long. Again I believe this indicates his struggle with whether to follow others or himself. And he is lucky enough to enjoy his family's wealth and travel as he pleases. The fact that his character number and heart number are the same show that he his true to his character, which is why I believe he could never fully commit to the terrible acts he began, and that he was acting under duress._

 _His social number is nine which represent achievement and completion. They are often an inspiration to others but can be conceited and arrogant when things don't go their way. Mr Malfoy has never had trouble being a leader, and I believe that once he has come through the other side of the terrible ordeals he has been through, he can put this to great use. His conceit and arrogance are a flaw that many cannot deny having, that Mr Malfoy's is apparent is simply due to his openness about who he is. He is smart, and a truly bright wizard. I predict that one day he could be a great one._

Draco wasn't sure whether to believe this was truly how she felt but he hoped it was.

That evening, Draco walked into the Great Hall for dinner and sat down by himself, as usual.

He looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw something he hadn't seen this year yet; Hermione was laughing with friends. The food had not yet appeared on the table, but Draco's stomach was rumbling. Heads around the hall began turning towards the teachers table so Draco followed suit and saw Professor McGonagall stepping up to address the student.

"Hello students." Her voice echoed and bounced off the walls and everybody fell quiet. "I hope you are all settling in well and things are getting back to normal here. We know the past year has been difficult for many of you and so I have a few announcements that I hope will help you feel better. Firstly, the Hogsmeade trips will begin earlier this year, with the first being next Saturday. Secondly, that as a celebration of the wonderful effort many of you put into repair this school, this year we will be hosting a Christmas ball, the day before the train back to London. I hope you will all enjoy the festivities and if anybody wants to contribute to the planning please see Professor Babbling. Anyway, I shall keep you from your dinner no longer. Enjoy." Food flooded the table and noise erupted once more.

Once he had finished his food he dragged his tired body back to the Slytherin common room. He stayed there for as long as he could stomach with all the young Slytherins chattering excitedly about the Christmas ball. Why another ball? He knew he would have to attend another at the manor when he returned home, so why in the hell did they have to have one here too? He could just skip it. On second thoughts it would be interesting to see if Granger could pull off another Yule Ball style transformation. He plodded into his bedroom and undressed. Again, no nightmares came. His dreams were peaceful but still full of a bushy haired muggle born with deep brown eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well for once, a quick update. My dissertation is finished so I thought I'd write and post this before the madness of exams takes over.

Hopefully, it shouldn't be too long a wait until the next chapter is up but like always please be patient.

ENJOY


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** As always, i don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 4

"I might let Harry and Ron know about the Hogsmeade weekend. Maybe they could come and visit." Ginny suggested at breakfast.

"That sounds great. I was meaning to write to them too." Hermione smiled. She was finally feeling comfortable around her friends without Ron and Harry with them too. She wondered whether she should tell them about what happened with Draco, but how would she explain it? She didn't want them hunting him down, she just wanted to forget about it. But how could she when he was looking at her again.

"I wonder if they'll be allowed to come to the Christmas ball." Ginny thought aloud.

"There's no harm in asking, I suppose. Are you planning on helping out with it?"

"I don't know. How about you?"

"I might. I feel like I have too much time on my hands this year without Harry and Ron dragging me off on another mission." Ginny laughed and put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I'm really glad you came back this year. But you know Malfoy is staring at you right?"

"Yes. He's just trying to make me uncomfortable after what I wrote about him I suppose."

"Well, don't let him get to you."

"I won't." She lied. He was getting to her right now. "Anyway, I have some more homework I need to do, and I might write to Harry and Ron whilst I'm at it."

"Okay. Are you going to the library?" Ginny asked.

"No." Hermione answered a little too quickly. She didn't want another run in with Malfoy. "I'm just going to do it in the common room I think."

"Okay, I'll come up and see you in a bit."

Hermione stood up and headed out of the hall. As she walked through the corridors she heard footsteps beating behind her getting closer. She stopped and spun around to see Malfoy come to halt before her.

"Listen, Granger. I just wanted to...to...I wanted...I'm sorry about being weird yesterday. I didn't mean...I just...sorry."

"Okay" She turned to leave but the fingers wrapping around her wrist stopped her.

"I mean it. I don't want to spend the year with us pissing each other off. I'm trying to change. Just give me a chance, okay?"

"You think I want to spend the year like that, Malfoy? I can see you're trying. A year ago you wouldn't have dared to touch a 'filthy mudblood'. But let's not pretend we're going to get all pally. We'll just agree to be civil. Yes?" She'd seen his face screw up slightly when she'd said _mudblood_ and something tugged inside of her. But she knew he would never fully change. He might not be evil, but that didn't mean he was good. She put her hand out for him to shake and he took it softly.

"Civil." He looked at her the way he'd been looking at her since the library, like there was something different and unfamiliar about her, the way someone looked when they'd had a new haircut but they couldn't quite tell what was different. It lingered and she began to feel uncomfortable again. She pulled her hand back quickly, and Draco quickly looked away.

"Goodbye, Malfoy."

"See you, Granger."

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room and was happy to find she was alone. She sat on the sofa and stared at her hand. She realised that the only time she had ever had bodily contact with Malfoy was when she had hit him in third year. This had not felt like that. The warmth of his skin on hers was lingering and she didn't like it at all. She decided the best way to distract herself was by writing to Harry and Ron. But before she could get her parchment out of her bag she heard a tap at the window where an unfamiliar owl was perched. It was strange, the owls usually flew in with the post in the morning but nothing had come for her. She opened the window and let the owl in, untying the note from it's leg.

 _Hermione,_

 _We're so sorry this is late, but we just wanted to say Happy Birthday. I know it was yesterday, but we're boys so forgive us. We're sorry we couldn't see you for it, but hopefully we can see each other soon. We hope everything is going okay and you're enjoying being back at Hogwarts. Is Malfoy behaving? Write back as soon as you can._

 _Love_

 _Harry & Ron_

 _P.s the owl is new_

Hermione smiled at the note. She had received gifts yesterday from Ginny and Mrs Weasley but she hadn't really wanted to celebrate without hearing from her parents. She still hadn't been able to find them and so they had no idea who she was. Ginny had bought her some chocolates from Honeydukes and Mrs Weasley had bought her a lovely bracelet. It felt strange being 18. It would have been a big deal if she was in the muggle world, but here it meant nothing. Everything exciting happened at 17. She pulled her parchment out and began writing back.

 _Thank you for your letter. I was actually just about to write to you when the owl showed up. The Hogsmeade visits are starting next week, and me and Ginny were wondering if the two of you would like to come and visit? We hope you can. Malfoy and I have reached an understanding, there will be no trouble, don't worry. I am enjoying classes. It's so strange not having you here though. Both of you. I really hope to see you next weekend._

 _Lots of love Hermione._

She rolled up the note and attached it to the owl whilst giving him a stroke. She let him out again and shut the window, before heading back to the sofa to get on with her homework.

* * *

Malfoy had never enjoyed Sundays, even when he had people to spend them with. He found himself wandering the grounds, wondering what had driven him to come back here. He thought about home, and he thought about being anywhere in the world he could possibly go. He thought about his mother, alone. He thought about his father rotting in Azkaban where he deserved to be. He thought about his friends, those that had survived. But most of all he was thinking of Hermione. She was right in a way, he would have made some awful comment about her being filthy if they'd have touched in the past. But now all he could think about was doing it again. Part of him thought he couldn't be civil, he'd ruin that quickly with his stupid mouth. He had no filter and he'd annoy her sooner or later. Another part of him, however, wanted to be more than civil. How much more he had no idea.

* * *

Tuesday rolled around quickly and Hermione walked to her first class wondering which Draco she would encounter today: the snarky, sarcastic Malfoy she was used to or the one she had encountered recently who had been acting particularly strange. It turned out to be neither. As she sat down Draco was looking solemn and didn't utter a word to her. The minutes seemed to be ticking by slowly and Draco was slouched on the desk, his head propped up by his hand as he wrote slowly across the parchment. Halfway through the class Draco moved his quill between Hermione's wrist and his bracelet.

"This is new." He commented.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, wondering why he was interested.

"I've never seen you wear it before." He moved his quill, letting the thin gold band drop back to her wrist and the small charm swung back and forth beneath it.

"It was a birthday present." Draco suddenly sat up.

"When was your birthday?"

"Saturday." She asked, confused by his interest.

"I didn't realise. Happy birthday." Hermione's eyebrows screwed together which she was sure displayed her befuddled state clearly.

"Thank you." The rest of the lesson passed in silence once more and Hermione felt unnerved by what had just happened.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and it was time for the Hogsmeade visits. Harry and Ron would be meeting them for lunch at The Three Broomsticks at 1, which gave the girls a little time to do some shopping.

"Are you excited to see Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny as they walked together with their arms linked.

"Yes. And Ron of course. You?"

"Definitely. Doesn't it feel strange them not being here?"

"Actually I find it quite refreshing. Nobody's getting into trouble, there's no danger, nobody's bleeding." Ginny smiled. "Can we look at dresses for the Christmas ball?"

"It's not for two months."

"I know. We don't have to buy, I just want to look." Dress shopping really wasn't Hermione's thing, but Ginny looked too excited to say no to.

Ginny had found the perfect dress and bought it on the spot. But she had it sent to Hogwarts so that Harry wouldn't see on the off chance he may be able to attend the ball. They walked through the village and neared the Three Broomsticks. It had been a while since Hermione had seen the boys, and she hoped it wouldn't be awkward with Ron. She took a deep breath before they stepped inside but it was immediately knocked out of her when she opened the door as she was assaulted with a large, embracing hug from Harry. As Ginny walked in, though, he dropped her suddenly and ran for his girlfriend, leaving Ron and Hermione to greet each other. He pulled her in for a much gentler hug and quietly said,

"I missed you, 'Mione."

"I missed you, too." She smiled as she pulled away. They sat down and ordered their food and some Butterbeers and fell right back into their old pattern. Hermione realised she hadn't laughed since she got back to Hogwarts and her cheeks and stomach ached from the neglect. With their stomachs full they ordered one last round of butterbeers when the door swung open and a tension fell over everyone. There in the doorway stood the brooding blonde that had Hermione confused for the past week.

"Well, well…" He smirked as he strode over to their table. "If it isn't the golden trio back together again. The world can once again rest at ease."

"Malfoy." Harry said, shifting in his seat like he was preparing to pounce at any moment.

"Potter." Malfoy retorted in a mocking tone. "And Weasley, how fantastic it is to not have you back this year." As quickly as he looked at Hermione he looked away. "Granger" was all he said in a flat tone.

"Just stay out of our way Malfoy." Ron snarled at him.

"Easy tiger. I'm not planning on getting in anybody's way. Just here to have a little drink and thought I'd come and say a friendly hello. No reason we can't all be friends." It would've been a nice thing to say if it wasn't dripping with sarcasm. He turned quickly on his heel and moved to the other side of the pub, hiding himself behind the stairs. The four of them finished their drinks and were about to head out but Hermione decided she should use the toilet first. As she walked to the girls bathroom she noticed Draco sitting alone.

"You know being civil to me could also extend to my friends too." She barked at him, more aggressively than she had meant to.

"Hey I didn't think I was being uncivil. Must be nice to have your boyfriend back for the day. The two of you looked very cosy." He smirked.

"He's not...we're not…" Hermione shook her head, wondering why she was embarrassed, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh." He suddenly flopped like he didn't have to hold himself smugly anymore. He nodded in acceptance and stood away.

The day had passed too quickly and she hated saying goodbye to her friends. When they got back to the castle she skipped dinner and headed straight to the common room to study. Two hours later Ginny stepped through the portrait with a small black box and a note in her hand.

"What do you have there?" Hermione asked, "A leaving present from Harry?"

"Actually, it's for you." Ginny smiled as she handed them to her. Hermione took them. She placed the box on the table in front of her and opened the note.

 _Happy birthday._

 _Sorry it's late._

She took the box and opened it slowly. She raised her hand to her mouth in shock before slowly pulling the contents out. Dangling from her fingers was a delicate gold chain with an oval locket hanging from it, a large H delicately engraved on the front.

"Wow, that's gorgeous. Who is it from?" Ginny asked taking the note.

"I don't know." It was only partly a lie. She wasn't certain but she had read a praising prediction and description of her in the same hand writing only a week earlier, so she had a pretty a good idea. The biggest question though was why? Why would he give her a gift, nevermind giving her something so beautiful and a delicate. She gently placed the locket back in its box and clutched it tightly.

"Well, it looks like you have a secret admirer." Merlin, she hoped that wasn't true.

* * *

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, tensely. Had she found it yet? Did she like it? Had she figured out who it was from? He didn't know why he had done it. Or why he had wanted to. But he had. And there was no taking it back now. He stood up and began pacing his room. What was happening to him? He hated this. He felt nothing but confusion lately and it was killing him. He had always been sure of himself. He was known for it. Why was it different now? And why was it her that was making him feel this way? If it was anyone else he would've just gone with it. He'd have found it amusing. But now...her...he didn't know what to do. He didn't how to act when he saw her. He didn't know what to say anymore. He pushed her hair back out of his face and let out a strangled and frustrated cry. He had barely even tolerated Granger anymore. Sure she looked good at the Yule Ball. Sure she'd intrigued him back in first year. But he had never thought about her other than them times. Perhaps that's because he'd never let himself, perhaps it's because there had been plenty of Slytherin girls to distract him. Of course! That must be it! There was just no one else around for him to use his charms on. He was bored that's all. That must be it. Right? Frustrated and tired and desperate not to think about her again, he collapsed onto his bed and pulled his blanket over him.

* * *

Hermione had barely slept. It was 6am and she was sat in bed, her curtains drawn twisting the chain around her neck between her fingers. What was she supposed to say when she saw him next? Was she supposed to acknowledge that he'd got her a gift? Was she supposed to thank him? Would he want that? Was he trying to play some kind of trick on her? Act nicely so he could pull the rug out from her later on. She thought back to the look on his face when she'd told him she and Ron weren't together anymore: a look of shock and...what...happiness? Did he..? Was he…? He couldn't possibly...could he? One thing she knew is she couldn't sit still. She needed to move, to get outside. She quietly opened her curtains, so as not to wake Ginny and grabbed her shoes and jacket. There was no point in getting dressed. Nobody would be awake yet, and she wouldn't be long. She just needed some air. She put her shoes and jacket on in the common room and headed out through the portrait. As soon as she stepped outside she took a large breath of the damp morning air, stepped onto the dewy grass and headed down towards the lake. She figured a quick walk around the water would give her sufficient time to clear her head, but what she didn't expect was that Malfoy had had the same idea. His eyes widened as he saw her, an expression she was fairly certain mirrored her own. She stormed over to him before she could think twice.

"Why would you get me a present?" She yelled. It had come out louder than she'd expected and broken the peaceful silence of morning. Draco looked at his feet.

"I-" but before he could finish she cut him off.

"Are you trying to play games with me?" She barked in a demanding tone. She needed to know what he was playing at. Draco looked back into her eyes and then his own travelled downwards, stopping at her neck.

"You're wearing it." He said, shocked. Before he could stop himself he reached out towards her to touch the chain. As his fingers brushed against her skin he felt her twitch beneath them. Her skin was soft and smooth and Draco wanted to touch more of her. Instead his fingers stayed where they were and he looked back up into her eyes.

"Do you like it?" He asked, cautiously.

"It's beautiful. But I don't understand." He tentatively took a step closer.

"I just thought you should have something nice for your birthday. I just wanted to. I don't know why." Hermione's heart hammered in her chest as she looked into his stormy, grey eyes. She saw it then: a sadness he couldn't conceal this close. He looked lost and dazed. Then before she knew it he dropped his hand and his gaze and turned as though to leave. But before he did, he took a glance back and said.

"If you don't want it I understand. I just wanted...oh I don't know." And then he was gone. He disappeared so quickly Hermione could've convinced herself she'd made the whole encounter up, if it wasn't for the tingling on the skin over her collarbone from where he'd touched her. Again. She looked off towards where he'd headed and sighed loudly, releasing a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She folded her arms across her chest and headed back towards the castle.

* * *

 **A/N:** Two chapters within a few days, you lucky dogs. I just couldn't wait to write this bit. I don't want the lovey part of the story to happen too quickly so there probably won't be any action within the next few chapters, but there'll be lots of lovely, awkward encounters. This was very Hermione heavy so I will also try and get a bit more of Draco's side in next time.

I doubt the next chapter will be up as quickly, but I may get sucked in again so you never know. Hope you enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Almost a month had passed since the meeting at the lake and Draco had avoided Hermione as much as possible. Luckily there had been no more paired work in class - yet. He hadn't spoken to her in Arithmancy and he had sat as far away from her as possible in other classes. He'd avoided the hall as much as he could and had mainly spent his time in his dormitory. He felt more lonely than ever. But he couldn't help but notice she was still wearing the locket. The thin gold chain rested just above her collar and at the occasional glimpses at her that he allowed himself he'd seen it. He still didn't know what it was that he felt for her. Perhaps she had just been the closest thing to a friend around her. He had no other person to converse with. And even if it was mostly sarcastic comments back and forth it had been some entertainment for him. All he could think about was why he'd chosen to come back here. Alone. Sure he wanted to prove he was changing. And sure he didn't want to be stuck at home all the time. But could he really stand another nine months here?

Halloween was coming up and the decorations were beginning to appear. It was an extremely warm Saturday for October, and most of the older Hogwarts students had gone to Hogsmeade. He'd assumed Hermione would have gone and thought he'd brave the sunshine. He could definitely do with it after hiding in the dungeons all this time. His already pale skin was looking ghostly white these days. He wandered through the grounds, squinting his eyes against the sun, when he saw something he hadn't expected or wanted to see. Hermione Granger. She was sat at the edge of the lake, pretty much the exact same spot they'd been in the last time they were alone together. He quickly turned to leave but he hear her voice call him and slowly turned back.

"Malfoy, wait." She got up of the grass and brushed herself off before walking towards him. When she reached him, he pulled his arm across him, grabbing the other one. For comfort? For protection? He didn't know. "Listen. I know things have been pretty weird recently, but I think we should just move past it. You did a nice thing, and I wasn't very graceful about it. It just took me by surprise. I never expected _you_ would ever do something nice for _me_. I questioned your motives. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. Can we just start over?"

"From scratch? Or just this year?" He smiled.

"How about both?" She smiled back. Her face glowed when she smiled. Draco nodded slowly before dropping his arms to his side.

"Sure."

"So, I was thinking. Despite what we think, we don't really know each other all that we'll. And I think we should rectify that." She said as they began to walk together.

"I'm pretty sure Potter and Weasley would have a heart attack at that thought." He laughed.

"Well, they're not here. And we are." She sat back on the grass and looked at him invitingly. He lowered himself down beside her.

"Fair enough. What would you like to know?" He asked. Dangerous question really, as there wasn't much he really wanted to share.

"Well, what made you come back to Hogwarts?"

"I was invited back and didn't want to be stuck in that house anymore." He lowered his voice and head a little, "Not after everything that happened there." The scenes he'd witnessed in that house haunted his dreams here, but he could rarely even sleep at home.

"I get that. But you're of age now. You could have gotten a job." She smiled.

"With my family? With this name? I would have no chance. Do you think anybody would believe I didn't want any of that stuff to happen? That I didn't want to be a part of it? Not really?"

"McGonagall did." Hermione reassured him. He didn't understand why. She should be the last person reassuring him. But he was glad she was.

"Well if she's the only person who would believe me and give me a job, I would've had to come back here to qualify to become a professor. Unless I wanted to take over Filch's job." He smiled.

"Is that something you'd want? To become a professor?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. No. I just thought coming back would be a chance to start again." He looked up at her smiling. "Guess it's working."

"I guess it is." She smiled back.

"Why did you come back?" Draco asked. "I mean I know you're like the weirdest person in the world and love school but...why? You probably had your pick of any job you wanted. Why come back here? And without your two shadows. What are they up to anyway? Finally realised their feelings for each other and setting up house?" He smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and lay back on the grass. She began pulling up the blades and squeezing them between her fingers.

"Actually their in Auror training." She said, biting her lip, "And I probably could have joined them but I feel like I've had enough of that life, really. Truth be told I have no idea what I want. I know this. I'm good at being a student. I don't know if I'll be good at anything else." She closed her eyes and sighed.

He was taken aback. He had no idea that she felt insecure. This incredibly clever and powerful Witch was just as scared as everybody else; just as scared as him. But what shocked him more that was that she was sharing that.

"Wow." It was the only word he could muster. "Yeah. I guess everything that happened last year just really shook me. I needed some time to recover."

"And how is that going for you?" Draco asked, worried about the answer. What had happened to her last year was all his fault.

"Not great. I'm getting there, I just hoped I'd get there faster. It's hard you know."

"Yeah...I do," He looked down at his feet, "And I'm sorry about everything that happened to you. You...you didn't deserve it."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." She smiled at him as she sat up, and reassuringly placed her hand on his forearm.

 _Don't I?_ But all he could do was smile back. He looked at her hand that was gently squeezing his arm in a comforting way. Her thumb stroked gentle lines which made the hairs raise up. She was so delicate and he had been the reason she could have died, the reason she was tortured, the reason she lost so many people. It had all started with him and what he'd done. Whatever she was to him, he didn't deserve her. He felt his eyes prickle and with the fear that she would see him in his weakness he rose quickly to his feet.

"Well, this has been fun." He spun on his heels and took off across the grass.

* * *

Hermione sighed loudly as she looked out over the lake. _Well that went well._ Maybe giving this civility thing another shot was a mistake. Perhaps they would have been better if they'd have just stayed not speaking, or at least stayed in their quippy conversation state. She'd been comfortable in that. She'd known how to insult him whilst not taking anything he'd said to heart. She'd had years of practice at it. Then he had to get all weird in the library, and he'd had to get her that damn locket. The locket she was playing with. She had a habit of twirling the chain through her fingers whenever she thought about him, which was too often for her liking at the minute. She just had to know the answers to everything, and Draco Malfoy was one enormous puzzle at the moment. She didn't know whether she could really trust him, or whether he was even capable of changing - really changing - but she had to find out.

She sat at the lake a little while longer, mulling things over in her mind, when Ginny came bounding over with an ecstatic look on her face.

"You look like you've just won the quidditch world cup. What's got you so happy?"

"So I was speaking to McGonagall about some of the things we've come up with for the Christmas ball and I asked if Harry and Ron would be able to come and she said yes!" Ginny clapped her hands. Ginny wasn't normally a jumpy, yippy girl, but when it came to seeing Harry anything could get her excited. She hadn't had much time with him despite their relationship had been going on for over a year. Who could blame her for being happy to spend some time with him?

"Is it going to be weird for you and Ron?" She asked, a cautious look on her face.

"Of course not. Ron and I are still friends. It will be fun. I'm really glad they can come. I just hope I find a dress in time."

"Well don't skip out on us next time we go to Hogsmeade and we'll find something perfect for you. Anyway, I was thinking we could just go to the ball as a group instead of pairs. McGonagall said the boys can stay in their old dormitory."

"That sounds like an excellent plan." Hermione stood up and linked her arm with Ginny's. Thoughts of Malfoy would have to wait, right now she needed some time with her friend.

* * *

 _Greyback sniffed Hermione and demanded her as his prize for capturing the golden trio. Malfoy felt sickened. Sure he wasn't Hermione's biggest fan, but he wouldn't wish anybody to be in the hands of some as sick and twisted as Fenrir Greyback. Of course Weasley had tried to stand up for her, but what good would that do. The lovesick fool was an idiot if he thought he could stop any of the people in this room that were threatening them. Draco watched the struggle that ensued as Potter and Weasley were taken to the dungeons, and Granger handed over to his sadistic and psychotic aunt. He couldn't bear to see what happened next, he didn't know if he had the stomach for it, but there'd be hell to pay if he turned away. He would already be in for a world of trouble for lying about Potter's identity. Hermione's screams began echoing off the stone walls of the manor, and he could hear Weasley's cries for her below._ Shut up, _he thought to himself. Not just about Ron's screams but Hermione's too. He felt like a child. He just wanted to cover his ears and scream until the noise he didn't like couldn't be heard anymore. He watched her face contort with pain as she was thrown backwards and forwards through the room. The more pain she was in, the happier his aunt looked, and Draco thought he might vomit. As Bellatrix took a pause from torturing her for a fraction of a second Hermione turned her head to Draco and opened her eyes. Those huge brown eyes so full of fear was all he could see. He wished he could stop it, he would've done anything, but he couldn't move. He felt frozen like a statue. And then Bellatrix laughed and pointed her wand once more._

Draco leapt up from his sleep. His struggled to breath as his heart beat violently in his chest. His silver hair stuck to his forehead with sweat that ran down his nose and mixed with the tears that were falling from his eyes. He wiped both away with the backs of his hands. Draco looked at the clock beside his bed and realised he'd overslept. He pulled on his uniform quickly and grabbed his things before running out of the dorm and towards his class.

"Sorry I'm late." He panted as he entered the Arithmancy classroom and dropped himself into his seat. Professor Vector excused him and carried on talking.

"You look awful," Hermione commented.

"Gee thanks," Draco replied, sarcastically.

* * *

His eyes were bloodshot and there were dark bags hanging underneath them. His hair was a tangled mess, fair from the straight and neat coif he usually sported. His hands were shaking as he took his things from his bag.

"But seriously. Are you okay?" Hermione leant in and whispered, so as not to disrupt the professor.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't know whether to believe him. He looked like he had barely slept, and that he'd been through some horrific trauma. She hadn't seen him since he'd walked away from her at the lake. He hadn't been at dinner, or lunch, or breakfast. She wondered how he was eating, what he was eating, if he was eating. She hadn't seen him in class either. But then they only had one class together on Mondays so perhaps she just missed him.

"Well, I haven't seen you since Saturday. Have you been ill?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" He snapped. _Oh Merlin, not this again_.

"I was just wondering okay. Sorry for being a good person. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" She snapped back at him. She regretted it as soon as she'd said it. And she saw the hurt in his eyes, and she could tell he was trying to hide it. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No," he interrupted, "you're right. I know nothing about being a good person. So can we go back to silence now? As you can probably tell, I didn't sleep much last night, and I'm really not in the mood for you to flip flop between hating and caring, okay? Just make your fucking mind up. I mean for fucks sake, i've never met anybody who changes her mind so bloody often. Your with Weasley, you're not, you hate me, you want to be civil, you don't trust me, you do, you don't care you do. I can't be arsed with it today. So just shut up, please" Hermione swallowed hard and nodded. She hadn't meant to upset him. He was so bloody sensitive about everything though it seemed to happen constantly. This was different though. For the first time since they'd first agreed to be civil, she felt like he hated her; and whilst it never bothered her before, it sure bothered her now.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for the new followers reviews.

I know it isn't very long, and it's a bit of a filler chapter, but my exams are starting soon and I thought I'd give you a little something for me being away the next two weeks. But don't worry, as soon as my exams are finished I will have more time to dedicate to this so updates should be faster.

Hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Well, that's it_ , he thought to himself. He'd tried civility, but he was uncomfortable with what he was feeling and it would be better if he just stopped now before it became too much; before he was in too deep. Now he was resolved to stop whatever it was that was happening between them; civility, friendship, something more, whatever it was. All he had left to do was figure out how to stop thinking about her, which was easier said than done when she was always around. He dragged his bag behind him as he entered the common room that evening and instead of heading straight to his bed he hung around for a while on the large black, leather sofas. He pulled a textbook out of his bag and began his reading for potions for the next day. He was alone, until a slim and lean black haired sixth year came and sat next to him. He'd seen her a lot before, she was the sister of a girl in his year, and her father was an avid supporter of pure-blood supremacy, but she seemed to be hanging around him much more this year. She always seemed to sit near him at dinner, and her eyes always followed him as he walked through the common room. She sat next to him, a little too close considering they'd never spoken before.

"Hello, Draco." She smiled a wide and wicked grin, like she was up to something. Draco couldn't deny that she was attractive, her long black hair flowed around her shoulders, a striking contrast to her pale white skin.

"Astoria." He said simply, without looking away from his book.

"You seemed lonely, I thought I would keep you company." She shuffled even closer. Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed a mischievous glint in hers. A year or two ago, he would have lapped up this kind of attention, but something was different now.

"Not lonely, just reading." He hoped she would take the hint and leave, but no such luck. She pulled the corner of his book down so she could see what she was reading.

"Seems boring. I think you should talk to me instead. It seems like you could use a friend this year. And you seem different, not like the rest of the Slytherin boys. They're mostly still caught up in the war, still think they can be big boys and avenge their friends and family. I can tell you've changed though."

"What would your father say if he heard you talking like that?" Draco asked, finally dropping the book into his lap.

"I don't really care. It's over, and they should realise that. But you feel the same, don't you? I've seen you talking to Granger, even laughing with her. I've been watching you. You would never have done that last year. You've changed, I know you have." She had began stroking her finger up and down his arm. He followed the line of it with his eyes then looked up at her with a serious expression.

"You didn't know before, how can you make judgements on how I am now?"

"Oh, I knew you before. Everyone knew you. Malfoy heir, mudblood hater, daddy's boy. You're not that person anymore." Her finger had moved to stroking across his shoulder and up the bare skin of his neck. _Merlin, this girl is forward._

"You say that you're different, but you still use that word."

"What word? Oh mudblood, that's just a force of habit." She smiled. He quickly grabbed her hand as she'd moved it around the back if his neck so her arm was draped across his shoulders.

"Okay, Astoria. I'm not lonely, I don't need a friend, and I'd appreciate just being left alone." He dropped her hand back in her own lap.

"Well, this is the common room. If you want me to move, you're going to have to make me." She giggled and flipped her hair from her shoulders. He was so not in the mood for this right now. He grabbed his book and his bag and stood up. He turned back to look at Astoria, who looked like a wounded puppy dog that she hadn't accepted his own advances, but he made his way to his room quickly. He should have known sitting in the common room would be a mistake.

* * *

Hermione had quite enjoyed the peace now Malfoy had stopped talking to her completely, he barely even looked at her, and when they had to work together it was usually overly polite conversation until they could go their separate ways again. She no longer had to wonder which Draco she would encounter. She was back to enjoying classes. She had thrown herself into helping plan the Christmas ball with Ginny, and the excitement in the castle was growing as the Christmas neared. The weather had taken a turn and a chill had settled over Hogwarts. Hermione pulled her collar up around her neck against the cold wind as she made her way to Hogsmeade with her friends. There was just 4 weeks until the Christmas ball and she hadn't found her dress yet.

"We won't leave until we find the one." Ginny said, putting her arm around Hermione as their steps fell into sync.

"I just don't want anything too showy, or flashy, or slutty. It has to be perfect." Hermione said.

"Who are you trying to impress? Your secret admirer?" Ginny teased.

"I've told you a million times, Ginny, I don't have a secret admirer." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sure. You can keep saying that, but I don't get who would send you jewellry if they didn't fancy you." Hermione said nothing, hoping the subject would be dropped. She didn't want to tell Ginny that it was from Malfoy, or that the two of them had begun an unlikely friendship, or that it had come to an abrupt halt because of his unpredictable mood swings. She just wanted to forget about him.

They had raided the shop a million times and Hermione wasn't sure she would find anything but hidden amongst the kind of dresses she would never worn, she finally found it. It was blue, and tasteful. Not too frilly, or sparkly, it didn't show off too much cleavage, and it wasn't too short. It was simple and understated and gorgeous. She picked it up to show Ginny and her simple nod was enough to convince Hermione she had chosen wisely. They went to the counter to pay.

"You'll look beautiful in that, 'Mione," Ginny said.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled.

"I can't wait. It will be so good having the whole group back together again, with Ron and Harry coming. Though I hope Ron has better dress robes than he did at the Yule Ball." Hermione laughed at the image of Ron in frills again.

"Me too. I'm staying far away from him if he turns up looking anything like he did then." Hermione was looking forward to the ball. The last time she had dressed up was Fleur and Bill's wedding, and that had been a disaster. Before that was the Yule Ball and it had ended with tears. She hoped that this year she could have a fun and drama free night. _Here's hoping_ , she thought.

After the dress everything fell into place, the shoes and bag jumped out at her, and after a morning shopping the girls were hungry and headed for lunch.

When they arrived back from Hogsmeade, Hermione decided to write to Harry and Ron

 _Dear Harry and Ron_

 _So, Ginny and I are really excited to see you for the Christmas Ball. We finally have our outfits sorted, and we hope you're prepared. Ron please make sure you have better dress robes this time around, we'd really hate to have to ignore you all evening. I'm sure Ginny will have filled you in on the plans for the evening, she's worked really hard on this._

 _I hope you're still enjoying training and you're both working hard. And I hope they're not taking it easy on you. We all miss you here but I'm sure the time will pass quickly. I was also wondering if there was any news on my parents. I know there probably isn't, you would have written by now, and you're both probably very busy. I just thought I'd ask. Anyway, see you in 4 weeks._

 _Love Hermione_

"What you writing?" Ginny asked, dropping onto the sofa next to her.

"I was just writing to Harry and Ron. I think I might go up to the owellery before dinner."

"Oh, could you do me a favour then? I wrote a letter for Harry and one for mum. Could you send them whilst you're up there? I keep forgetting."

"Of course." Ginny skipped up the bedrooms to get her letters and Hermione pulled on her jacket. She sealed the letter and stuffed it in her pocket.

"I'll meet you by the hall in half an hour okay?" Ginny simply nodded and Hermione left.

As she wandered across the ground she had an unsettling thought that the Christmas Ball would bring back memories of the Yule Ball. She hoped it wouldn't be awkward with Ron. They had done well not to let their break up affect their friendship and the lives of their other friends. It had been difficult at first but the distance was obviously helping them. She hoped she would be able to dance with her friend and have fun without any awkwardness of any old feelings being brought up. As she climbed the steps to the owlerey she looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts and beyond. The rolling hills of the surrounding countryside stretched for what seemed like forever. Looking at at this scene, it was hard to believe their were bustling cities out there. Cars honking their horns and speeding along roads in a hurry to get where they were going, people rushing through streets so focused on their destination that they weren't enjoying their journey. Once upon a time, Hermione had been one of those people. Not rushing through a city, but through life. She was so ready to grow up and be out in the big, wide world. But the war had changed all of that. She had no idea where she wanted to go because she was too busy enjoying the getting there. The constant threat of danger was gone and she could be a normal eighteen year old, something she'd often doubted she'd get the chance at. She took the final few steps to the top and then leaned against the wall, catching her breath. She walked in and quickly found the owl she often used. He belonged to Professor Flitwick, and he'd been allowing her to use him for most of the year. He was an old Tawny owl, but very reliable. She tied the letters to Harry and Ron to his leg and told him where to go. Next he walked to one of the school owls and tied the letter to Mrs Weasley on. She gave the owl a quick stroke before she spread her wings and took flight.

* * *

"So, Malfoy…" Astoria started, taking stride alongside him as he walked towards the hall for dinner, "Are you looking forward to the ball?" She linked her arm through his.

"Not particularly, why?" He asked, ignoring how uncomfortable he was at her close proximity.

"I was just wondering. Kind of unfair don't you think?"

"What is?" He humoured her.

"That they haven't invited any other people from your year back for it. I mean, it's unfair that they seem to just be making an exception for those stupid Gryffindors."

"What on earth are you talk about, Astoria?" Draco was confused. Why would they let people come who weren't attending school. It was a school ball after all.

"Well, I was in the dress shop in Hogsmeade earlier, and it looks like the golden trio are going to be back together. Granger and the little ginger were just so excited that their boyfriends were coming to the ball." Draco swallowed hard at the news that Potter and Weasley would be back at the school and he'd have to endure them again. They'd no doubt be swimming in adoring fans and lapping up all the attention, the thought was sickening. But it was only one night.

"So what. And Granger isn't with Weasley anymore." Draco said, not realising why. Why did she need to know that? Why did he care? Why did he have to make it clear?

"That's not what it sounded like to me. Maybe they got back together." Astoria looked at Draco with a flirtatious smile before unlinking their arms and skipping away. Hermione was stood outside the doors to the Great Hall.

"I hear we're to be graced with Potter's presence in these very halls again." Hermione looked up at him.

"Oh, are we talking again? I thought you'd find a new friend. The two of you looked pretty cosy." She smirked up at him.

"Is that jealousy I detect?" He smiled, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Of course you'd think that. You're just as pigheaded as the rest of them. I was feeling sorry for you, actually, that the only way you seem to be able to exert your manliness is preying on younger girls." She looked away down the hall, like she was waiting for someone.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You didn't ask a question."

"Alright, smart arse, you still haven't confirmed my statement."

"Yes, Harry and Ron are coming to the Christmas Ball. Happy, now?" She turned to him and shot him a look that was begging him to go, but he stayed.

"Does that mean you're back with Weasel?" He asked, dropping his eyes a little so he wasn't looking into hers anymore.

"Is that jealousy I detect?" She asked, mocking him.

"I hope the two of you are very happy together." He turned to enter the Great Hall as he noticed the youngest Weasley walking up the hall. Despite his feelings towards the rest of the Weasley family, he didn't have a problem with the girl. She was a bit of a badass if he was being honest. She'd stayed here instead of chasing after Potter last year, and she'd helped protect a lot of people by doing so. She'd also taken on his aunt in the final battle, not something that should've been taken on lightly. Sure her mother had had to step in, but she had given it a decent shot. She had handled a lot better than Potter and Weasley ever did. If he was being honest with himself, he wondered what the hell she saw in Potter.

* * *

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, gesturing towards Malfoy.

"Oh nothing, he'd just heard about Harry and Ron coming to the ball and wanted to throw his two cents in about it." Hermione pushed herself off the wall and the girls walked in to join their friends for dinner.

"I'm sure it was all lovely things he was saying," Ginny said, sarcastically.

"Of course." Hermione smiled.

"I wish he'd just crawl back into the whole he came out of. Bloody snake."

"Tell me about it." She said. She looked over to the Slytherin table and noticed Malfoy sitting down next to the black haired girl who immediately draped herself across him. _Subtle_ , Hermione thought.

"So, Astoria, are _you_ looking forward to the ball?" Draco asked. _What am I doing? You don't have to do this. Why are you doing this?_

"That depends," She smiled, "On who my date is going to be."

"What if I asked you?" _Seriously, you did it?_

"Then I'd say yes, I am looking forward to it." She kissed him on the cheek and giggled. _What the fuck have I let myself in for?_

He looked over to the Gryffindor table and noticed Hermione glaring at him as she sat down. _I've made a huge mistake_.

* * *

 **A/N** : I know, i know. I am revising, honest. This chapter just came to me and I had to write it down. My exams are next week and I have promised myself no more writing until they're done. I need to focus. I hope you enjoy this one.

And to the new followers and reviewers, welcome and thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione walked down the corridors towards the hall for lunch. Classes were getting easier the closer it got to Christmas, even the professors were excited for the upcoming festivities. Everyone was grateful for something to look forward to, it had been a while since Hermione had allowed herself to get excited about something in the future. But at the same time she was dreading the Christmas break. It would be the second Christmas without her parents, but last Christmas she was a little too preoccupied to really notice the holiday was even upon them. This time however she would be celebrating, their would be turkey, and presents, and mince pies, and none of it would be shared with her parents. She hugged her books a little closer to her chest. And there they were. Astoria Greengrass was draped across Draco's lap, with her tongue in his ear. Her eyes met Draco's and he flashed a smug grin at her. Her own eyes shot to the floor. She tried to tell herself that she was just disgusted at how obscene they were, but the gut wrenching feeling she had was too similar to when she'd seen Ron and Lavender kiss for the first time. She quickly turned away and picked up her speed.

"Ugh, have you seen them together?" Hermione grunted as she slammed her books down on the Gryffindor table.

"Who?" Ginny asked, confused.

"The prince and princess of Slytherin."

"You mean Draco and Astoria. Yeah, I mean they're pretty disgusting and it kind of came out of nowhere, but it's not like it's new behaviour for either of them." Ginny commented.

"Yeah, I heard she's had most of Slytherin already. And Malfoy was always sucking face with Pansy." Dean joined in the conversation.

"Why are you bothered?" Ginny asked.

"I just think they could be a little more discreet. There's nothing wrong with being tasteful." She shrugged, not really sure she even believed that.

"I suppose," Ginny said, "If they're this bad now, imagine what they'll be like at the Christmas Ball. Although they'll probably slip off back to the Slytherin dorm early." She laughed. Hermione's heart sank. She hadn't even thought about that. Astoria would probably be dressed in some disgusting, slutty dress, flashing every piece of skin she could get away with.

* * *

Draco had seen Hermione walk past, and he'd a felt a moment of victory at the look on her face. But it had soon turned into sadness. He was getting his confirmation that she didn't like seeing him and Astoria together, but he didn't want to hurt her. He felt bad for using Astoria, but she was the one who had approached him, and she'd made it clear she wouldn't stop soon. Perhaps him using her was what he needed to get her to leave him alone. He pushed her off his lap onto the bench beside him.

"That's enough Astoria. I'm not a chew toy and you're not a dog. I'm sure enough people have seen us together to please you." He grunted. He got up and sulked off. _What the hell am I doing?_ He asked himself. He hated feeling like this. He'd always gotten everything he'd wanted, well materialistically, and even girls wise. But he'd never wanted something that was so out of reach before. His dreams have her had turned from nightmares into something much more...pleasing to witness, and now he wanted the reality. He had fought against it for months, but it was no use. He hated the thought of her and that stupid Weasley together, he didn't know if he could face seeing them at the ball, but a voice in the back of his mind told him to keep going. If he didn't show it would be worse. There was no way on earth he would give away his feelings. He couldn't. He knew she would probably never want him back, but that look had given him a tiny niggle of hope. Something he could hold onto. Even if she would never admit it either. Maybe the same thoughts that were haunting him were plaguing him too. But then did he really want to find out if she felt the same? Because her rejection would just confirm his fear - that nobody would ever forgive him for what he'd done. He sulked all the way to alchemy and spent the rest of the lunch period waiting for class to begin. He couldn't stand the thought of anybody being around.

* * *

Hermione sat in Ancient Runes with Luna, the image of Draco with that awful girl played on repeat in her mind.

"Are you okay, Hermione? You seem distracted." Luna observed. Her quiet voice was always reassuring.

"Have you ever felt something before, but you couldn't work out exactly what it was?" Hermione asked, knowing Luna would never repeat any conversation they had.

"I felt sick and dizzy, I thought it was wrackspurt but actually I had flu. Is that what you mean?"

"Something like that." Hermione responded, realising it was probably a stupid idea asking Luna about this.

"Oh and once I thought I hated somebody, but it turned out that I actually rather liked them. There's quite a fine line really." And there it was, one of the moments when one thought Luna was crazy and she suddenly spouts out some rare wisdom.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She nodded absent mindedly.

"I saw your face, when you were talking about Draco and the Greengrass girl. Is it about that? Because I wouldn't worry. He doesn't really look like he's enjoying it as much as she is." Hermione shot her head round to look at Luna, panic screaming from her eyes. It was always the people who were ignored who noticed the most, but it still shocked Hermione just how perceptive Luna was, "Don't worry. I won't say anything. I think it's rather nice actually. It's good to see people forgive others."

"You know, Luna, I don't know why more people don't come to you with their problems." She smiled at her friend and squeezed her arm. But she sighed as she turned back to her work. They couldn't even maintain civility, how could she possibly think of anything else with him. And how could she ever trust him, and believe that he'd really truly changed. She pushed all thoughts of Draco to the back of her head. There was no point in thinking about it. Instead she thought of things she could bring up at the meeting tonight for the Christmas Ball. It was the last one, and the Ball was just over a week away. She couldn't wait to have all her friends together again, even if Draco would be in the room.

She met Ginny outside the Great Hall and they made their way to McGonagall's classroom together. They sat in the room, the small committee of volunteers to help plan the party, and discussed the last minute details, and confirmed everything else was sorted.

"We have the music, the food and drink, the decorations, the ice sculpture, the dancefloor, and the tree sorted." A fourth year Hufflepuff listed. Hermione felt a little bad that over the past couple of months she hadn't bothered to learn everybody's name, especially when everybody in the room knew hers.

"We just need volunteers to decorate and enchant the tree on the day, and to set up other little decorations. A lot of the professors are helping do the bigger decorations, and the food and drink will be set up by the house-elves." Hermione felt a pain in her chest wondering about how excited Dobby would have been about the Ball, especially with Harry coming back for it. She promised to pay some kind of tribute to him, and to go and see Winky on the day.

"I don't mind helping set up." Hermione volunteered, and Ginny agreed.

"Thanks girls. I can't believe how close it is getting, I'm so excited." Katie Warrington, a seventh year Ravenclaw clapped her hands giddily. She only knew her name because she shared some classes with her.

Hermione was in a daze for the rest of the meeting as they approved the music and food and whatever else they discussed. She had let her mind wander, something she promised she wouldn't allow, to a certain blonde. She shook the thought of him away just as the meeting ended.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked as they left and headed to the hall for dinner.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired from all the work I need to get in before we leave for Christmas." She lied. She only had one piece of work left to get in and she could do it in her sleep. The assignment was for next Friday, the last day of term.

"I know how you feel."

They sat with the rest of the gang and excitedly discussed their plans for the following Saturday.

* * *

As the Christmas Ball approached, Astoria had been hanging around a lot. She had told him they had to make sure their outfits matched and had gone out and bought him a green tie to go with his dress robes. She was really beginning to get on his nerves, but he couldn't exactly ditch her 4 days before the ball. He made his way to arithmancy, glad to be away from her for at least a few hours. He sat down next to Hermione and she looked him up and down,

"You look rough, Astoria keep you up all night?" She smiled at him.

"Oh, wouldn't you love to know. What about you? I bet you're just crossing off the days until you're reunited with Weasley. I bet you can hardly sleep." She rolled her eyes and turned away, "Well at least he has nobody to sulk about this year. Couldn't find another Viktor Krum to make him jealous this year huh?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had started this.

"I am really looking forward to this weekend, thank you Draco." She said simply. He knew he was getting to her, but at the same time he was still dying to know if the two of them were back together. All he had to go on was what Astoria said, but if she'd seen even the hint of desire for Hermione on his part she would have said anything, she was just that kind of girl. Hermione hadn't confirmed it, but she also hadn't denied it. He needed to be prepared for what he would see at the ball. He noticed a glint at the back of her neck and realised that she was still wearing the locket he had given her even after their arguments and these petty back and forths they had, even though they'd spent the majority of time that had passed since he'd given it to her not speaking, she still had the thing around her neck. There it was again, that dangerous thing, that simple glimmer; hope.

"What are you grinning at?" Hermione asked, apparently uncomfortable with his happiness.

"Nothing." He shook his head, "Nothing at all. I can be happy, I am allowed that aren't I? Things are...looking up."

"Ugh, please. I really don't need to hear how wonderfully happy you are with your new girlfriend, I have to witness it in the hallways enough. You know there's a time and place for that kind of behaviour."

"Noted." He grinned.

He still had a smile on his face as he entered the common room that night.

"Hello, gorgeous." Astoria immediately accosted him, "What's with the smiling? It's not like you. Not that it isn't lovely to see." He unwrapped her arms from around his neck and moved past her towards the sofa.

"I'm just...looking forward to Saturday is all."

"Oh me too. I can't wait for you to see me in my dress. Your jaw will drop, I promise. And maybe some clothing will too, if you know what I mean."

"Even deaf people know what you mean, Astoria."

"Well, if you want a preview, just let me know." She pushed her leg over his lap so that she was straddling, and grabbed his face with both of her hands, but as her face advanced towards his he turned away.

"Not now. I've got so much work to do before Friday." He stood up and headed towards his room.

"Well, you know where I am if he change your mind." She winked and Draco just felt sorry for her. She was attractive, and if she wasn't so bloody desperate he might have been genuinely interested. She'd been such a quiet and smart girl just a couple of years ago, what had happened to her?

* * *

Hermione handed her final assignment in and headed to the common room to change before dinner. She felt like she could just crawl into bed, especially since she had so much to do tomorrow, but her rumbling stomach had convinced her she needed food first. As she took a step into the portrait something caught her attention and she looked up.

"How's it going?"

"Harry!" She ran over and gave him a hug, "What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"We thought we'd surprise you." He laughed.

"Where's Ron?" He's already in the hall with Ginny and the others. I thought I'd come and ruin the surprise so you didn't scream in the middle of the hall."

"I'm so happy to see you. It feels like it's been forever."

"I know, it's weird not having you around all the time. But we'll see each other more over the next few weeks." He gave her one last squeeze before letting her go, "Now go and get changed, everybody's waiting for you."

Hermione ran into her room and changed as quickly as she could. She pulled her hair back off her face and pinned it back with a large grip, before running back downstairs. She pulled Harry into another quick hug before they headed to meet the others.

"You have no idea how glad I am you're here," She smiled at him.

Hermione skipped over to Ron immediately and pulled him into a giant hug. Harry kissed Ginny and they all sat down together.

"Are you surprised then?" Ron asked, smiling at Hermione.

"I can't believe it," She smiled, resting her head on Ron's shoulder for a second. "Are you going to help us set up for the ball tomorrow then, since you're here? We could use the extra hands."

"Pass." They both said in unison. Ginny laughed.

"You should have seen that coming." She smiled at Hermione.

"Oh, I'm so excited now. It's going to be so good." She squealed.

"So what's the plan again?" Neville asked, barely understandable past a mouthful of food.

"We'll all be ready by seven thirty and we'll meet Luna on the way down."

"Great." The guys all nodded. It was a good job they'd made the plan simple. They had had to remind them a million times already.

* * *

Draco looked over, feeling sick. He'd seen her reaction to seeing Weasley with his own eyes, and he felt like someone had punched him in his throat.

"I told you," Astoria said, trying to snuggle in a little closer.

* * *

"Is he behaving?" Ron said, gesturing across to Malfoy who was glaring at them from the Slytherin table.

"Yes. I mean he's still insufferable most of the time, but he's different. I think he might have really changed." Hermione smiled a private smile to herself.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," Ron snorted.

* * *

"I need to go. I don't feel great, and I should make sure I feel better before tomorrow. I wouldn't want to let you down." He smiled at Astoria and leant down to kiss her on the cheek, fully aware that Hermione was looking over.

"You're right. If you did, I'd have to kill you." She laughed. He stepped over the bench and headed back to his room as quickly as his legs would carry him.

Five minutes later, and he couldn't possibly cause any more destruction. He just hoped everyone had been at dinner and had heard none of that. He quickly pulled his wand out and tidied up. But for good measure he gave the door a final blow with his fist. As the blood trickled from the broken skin he sank to the floor and sat there in silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, I'm terrible. I am so desperate to get the ball though, I just can't stop. I have a problem a real problem.

Again thank you so much to my new followers, favourites and new reviewers. The number of visitors has shot up over the last couple of chapters and I couldn't be more grateful for my readers.

Anyway, I'm not even going to make a comment about when the next chapter will be up. It could be 2 weeks, it could be in an hour. Sorry for the uncertainty.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hello lover." Astoria stood in what Draco assumed she believed was a seductive stance. She was wearing a short green dress with the lowest neckline he'd ever seen. In years gone by he would have jumped at the chance to be with a girl who dressed like that but something was stopping him...or someone. "You look handsome."

"Thanks," He replied. He was dressed in a simple suit with the tie that Astoria had brought him. He didn't feel like he was anything special, and if it wasn't for the chance to see _her_ he wouldn't be going. Astoria walked closer until she was stood directly in front of him. She straightened in his ties and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Cheer up. It's our first date." She giggled, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door.

* * *

Hermione had managed to tame her hair into a simple ponytail and her makeup was perfect. They'd all made a fuss over each other in the common room about how good everybody looked - even Ron. She linked arms with Ron as they walked down the steps to steady herself in her new shoes. The heel was a little thinner than she was used to but they went so perfectly with the dress.

"I'm so excited for you all to see how it looks. Everything is so beautiful." Hermione and Ginny had worked hard getting everything ready before they needed to get dressed and they were proud of what they'd achieved. Harry kissed Ginny quickly.

"I'm sure it all looks wonderful." He reassured her, looking at her like she was the only girl in the world.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay with that." Ron said quietly, an obvious look of discomfort on his scrunched face. Hermione let out a short laugh. She had a feeling everything would be perfect tonight. There was no awkwardness with Ron, like she'd worried there would be, and he'd even promised her a dance. She squeezed Ron's arm a little tighter as they approached the door. As she walked in she could feel the magical atmosphere warming her from her head to her toe. People looked around in wonder and Hermione felt a great sense of achievement. She hadn't really been sure whether she actually wanted to help plan this, but now it was done she was glad she did. The whole group turned to Hermione and Ginny.

"It's amazing. Well done." Luna smiled, "Now let's go and dance." She grabbed Seamus's arm and a look of terror crossed his face. They all laughed and moved further into the hall.

* * *

Draco's heart stopped when he saw her. She was wearing a floor length gown, the colour of sapphires, that hugged her body closely - but in a classy way. Not like Astoria's dress that looked like she'd packed herself into it. Her hair was elegantly flowing between her shoulders and she looked more beautiful than he'd seen her - or anyone - look. But she was stood there with her arm loosely hanging from _his_ , and he felt the bile rise in his throat.

"Come on Draco, I want to dance." She tugged on his arm and dragged him toward the crowd of couples in the middle of the room. It seemed Hermione and Weasley had the same idea and the two couples were dancing just feet from each other. Hermione glanced over and he glanced back. She gave him a friendly smile and he gave her a mocking one in return. He turned back to Astoria who immediately assaulted him with a rough kiss on the mouth. He just caught a glimpse of Hermione roll her eyes as she strategically lead Ron to dance further away. Why oh why did she have to pick that moment to kiss him? Or maybe she'd kissed him because he'd been looking at Granger that was the kind of girl she was after all. He felt guilty at his own hypocrisy when he judged her.

* * *

They had been there an hour and the party was in full swing. Everybody was enjoying themselves and the group were helping themselves to food. Luna had danced with all the boys and was still going with a seventh year Hufflepuff boy. The music was lively and the room full of a cheery spirit. Ron and Harry sat side by side with Ginny on Harry's lap with her hands loosely hung from his shoulders, whilst Hermione sat opposite them.

"Hey, where is this from?" Ron pointed to Hermione's locket, which was out in plain sight for once.

"It's from her secret admirer." Ginny teased.

"I told you, Ginny, I don't have a secret admirer."

"Then who gave it to you?" Harry asked.

"I...it was….I don't know." Hermione answered, twirling the locket between her fingers.

"So it was a secret admirer." Ron grinned widely. She had hoped he might have been the one to stop this conversation but no.

"Maybe they just forgot to sign the card," Hermione suggested.

"Or maybe they luuuurve you," Harry teased, a giddy grin on his face, "Hey Dean, are you the one after Hermione?" Harry shouted across to Dean, who was dancing with Katie Warrington. Dean shook his head confused, having no understanding of what they were talking about.

"Right, well, whilst you all play detective and try to figure out a mystery that doesn't exist, I'm going to get some fresh air." Hermione grabbed her bag and headed for the doors.

"Oh 'Mione, we're only teasing." Ron shouted after her, but she only just heard over the happy chatter of everybody else at the party. Before she made it out of the door, she found herself face to face with Draco.

"Fancy a dance, Granger?" He asked, offering his hand. Hermione looked from his hand to his face to check if he was serious, "One dance, please. I need to escape Asti for just five minutes. Just one dance then you don't have to worry about seeing my for four weeks!" She took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. She saw her friends shocked faces as she walked past them hand in hand with their enemy. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and Hermione's heart began racing as Draco wove his free hand around her back and pulled her body against his.

"What's wrong then?" Hermione asked trying to distract herself from the unwelcome thoughts racing through her head and the mass of butterflies fluttering in her stomach, "Trouble in paradise?" Draco leaned in closer until his mouth was next to her ear, his breath warm on her bare neck,

"She's not my girlfriend you know."

"Could have fooled me." Hermione snorted.

"You're not back with him either, are you?"

"How would you know that?" He kept his hand on small of her back, keeping them pressed together, but moved his head so he was looking at her. He took the hand he was still holding and placed it on her shoulders and gently slid his fingers across the length of her arm, across her shoulder and to the base of her throat. He took the locket between his fingers but Hermione was too distracted by the trail of goosebumps he'd left across her skin.

"I don't think you'd wear this out in the open for him to see if you two were together." She looked up into his deep, grey eyes. She'd never realised quite how beautiful he was until this moment or maybe it was just the moment that was beautiful and he just happened to be in it. She was too flustered to realise which at the minute; her mouth was too dry to speak and she swallowed hard. "Are you then? Back with him?" She shook her head. He moved close to her ear again to keep what he was saying from everybody else in the room, "I was trying to make you jealous. With Astoria I mean. I'm sorry. You just look so stunning tonight I had to dance with you." She felt the heat rise to her cheeks but at the same time she felt the tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She had seen the betrayal in her friends faces just at the idea of them dancing together, if they ever found out how she felt about him they would disown her forever. She pushed him back gently,

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." She ran as quickly as she could in her heels to her friends, "I'm not feeling too great guys, I think I'm just going to head back to the common room. Enjoy your night."

"What did that slimy prick say to you?" Ron asked, his face going a little red, "What did you say Malfoy?" He shouted across the room at the Slytherin.

"He didn't say anything, Ron. I think I've just pushed myself a little hard. I'll see you all tomorrow. I love you." She ran back to the common room after taking her shoes off outside the hall. There was only one thing for the way she was feeling now. She climbed into her pyjamas and grabbed a book. The common room was empty so she lit the fire with flick of her wand and curled up in one of the armchairs to read. She was angry at Draco for ruining the night she'd worked so hard for, but she was more angry at herself for letting him. These next few weeks would have to be used to get him out of her head once and for all. If she could do that then maybe the rest of the year could pass by quietly.

An hour later and her entire group walked through the door apart from Luna and Ginny.

"Luna's gone back to her dormitory and Ginny is just checking on everything at the party before she leaves. You didn't miss much." Harry told her.

"Yeah, just Ron trying to have a go at Malfoy." Neville laughed.

"What?" Hermione shouted turning to Ron.

"Yeah, but he didn't bite so it was sno fun." He slurred. She looked at Harry for an explanation.

"I think he snuck some firewhisky in." He explained. She rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"We should go and get you cleaned up and into bed Ron, eh?" Harry asked in a mothering tone of voice. Ron nodded. All the boys made their way upstairs. A few minutes later, Ginny walked in through the portrait. She took her shoes off and threw them to the side.

"Are the boys upstairs?" Ginny asked, clearly exasperated.

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea why Malfoy is hanging around outside?" Ginny asked.

"He's what?!"

"Yeah, I just walked past him outside. He looked like he was working up to something. I hope he's not back to finish what Ron started." Hermione placed her book on the table and stood up.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I'll go and get rid of him." She stormed out of the room and through the portrait.

Malfoy spun around as the portrait swung open.

"What are you doing here, Dra-" But she was cut off as his stepped towards her and his lips collided with hers. She stumbled backwards with the force of his assault until she was pressed against the wall. But before she knew it her lips were responding, her whole body was responding. She slid her arms over his shoulders and her fingers found his hair. What began as the clumsiest kiss ever, soon turned passionate as they matched each other's rhythm. She tugged at his hair as his tongue found hers, and he slid his hand down her thigh and pulled it up. She raised her hips to his and she could feel him hard against her. He moved his mouth from hers, trailing kisses down her neck.

She opened her eyes and was suddenly dragged back to reality from the fantasy she'd just been a part of. She pushed him away gently and whispered,

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have...I shouldn't have. I need to go." She quickly ran back through the portrait leaving Draco flustered and alone in the corridor.

"What did he want?" Ginny asked, startling Hermione.

"Um, nothing. He wasn't there. He must have just been passing by." She lied.

"Really? Because he was pacing back and forth when I walked in."

"Well maybe he saw you and changed his mind. I had a look around but I couldn't see him." She wished more than anything she could tell Ginny what had just happened, that she could tell any of her friends, but would any of them really understand.

"I'm tired. I think I might head to bed." Hermione squeezed her friend's shoulder as she passed. She got to her room and drew the curtains around her bed. She couldn't bear Ginny seeing the tears that were falling tonight.

* * *

Draco ran out if the castle and inhaled the cold, sharp air deeply. He ran over the last 5 minutes again and again his head. He'd almost backed out; when the Weasley girl had seen him he almost ran away. He was so glad he hadn't. She had ran away from him but for a moment she'd been his. She'd kissed him back and she'd enjoyed it, he'd felt it. He'd loved it. And Merlin help him he wanted to do it again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know after the quick updates between the last few chapters it has taken a while for this, and I know it's short but I hope I've made your wait worthwhile. I'm not sure I'm happy with this so let me know if you're not. I may come back and edit. Now to the exciting stuff.

My exams will be over by the end of the week so I will be devoted to this for a while and updates should be coming quicker.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Seriously, what the fuck was I thinking? There must be something wrong with me. There has to be. Why the fuck did I push it? I've ruined it. I've ruined it like everything else. Fuck._ Malfoy's joy had quickly turned to panic as he struggled to sleep. It was now 6:48am and he was still staring at the ceiling; something he'd been doing since 1am. His fingers had run through his hair so much it was starting to get greasy, and it stuck out around his head on his pillow. He sat up and spun his legs out of the bed, resting his feet on the cold floor. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed heavily. _I can't believe I did that. What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ He felt the fear rising inside of him. The only other times he'd done something rash and irresponsible people got hurt. What if he'd hurt her? What if she never wanted to see, or speak to him again? What would he do with the rest of the year? What would he do with these thoughts of her? He brushed his fingers through his hair for what must have been the millionth time in the last half an hour, before getting up to complete his packing. To make matters worse he had to go back to the manor today; now his least favourite place in the world. Despite his upbringing, and his father he'd had many happy memories there. But they'd all been tainted now by _him_. Every time he stood in the house he heard Hermione's screams, he saw Professor Burbage's lifeless body, he saw that evil face. He threw his clothes in with no order in mind, as long as his trunk could shut it was fine. It was the way of his life. On the outside he appeared collected and ordered, but hidden away inside was massive chaos. He had no idea what he was doing half the time, but he gave himself the appearance of being self-assured. He hid his disorder from everyone, he rarely let anyone see him falter. But he had with her. He kept acting on impulse and he didn't feel like it was getting him anywhere. He would apologise, and get on with it. No more acting without thinking about it. The two things that had seen him expose himself with Granger and act completely rashly were getting her the locket, and kissing her the night before. Neither of which had gone very well. I mean the kiss went well in some ways, which was the reason he couldn't stop thinking about it, but at the end of the day she had pushed him off and ran away, not a good sign really.

* * *

Hermione struggled to open her dry eyes, the skin around them was taut from crying herself to sleep the night before. She hadn't managed to sleep much, but she knew she would be able to sleep on the train on the way home. She wiped the sleep from the corners of her eyes and slowly rose up onto her elbow. She pulled the curtain aside to let more of the morning sunlight stream in. If it was light that meant she had slept in, it must be around 9am. She needed to get down to breakfast whilst she still had a chance. She couldn't handle the long journey on an empty stomach, and she hated eating on the train as there wasn't that big a selection. She pulled on a pair of plain leggings and a large thick jumper of her dad's. It was worn at the elbows and there were holes in the cuffs from her constant playing and chewing, but it was the closest thing she had to her father, and though the smell had long since faded it still made her feel safe. She nuzzled the soft fabric and it felt as though her were with her, hugging her and offering her words of comfort. It was blissful and heartbreaking all at once, like much of her life these days. She threw on some worn boots and made her way to the hall for breakfast.

As she walked up to the table she could hear Ron's groans and see him slumped across the table and she couldn't help but grin a little.

"Not feeling great?" She asked, sliding into the gap beside him. He answered simply with a grunt and chugged a glass of orange juice in one go.

"How are you feeling today, Hermione?" Ginny asked. It was obvious she was referring to her sudden departure from the ball, as well as the large purple circles around her eyes that made her look like her fight with sleep last night had been a physical one.

"I didn't sleep well, I had a headache is all. I'm sure it will be alright soon." But Ginny was eying her with a look of suspicion. Hermione grabbed a single round of buttered toast and ate slowly, picking it into the smallest pieces imaginable before popping them in her mouth. After a short chat and a cup of tea, Hermione made her excuses to leave her friends and make sure everything was in order before they left. She couldn't quite believe she'd been back here only two and a half months, so much had happened in that time, and yet nothing much had actually happened at all. As she stepped around the corner out of the hall she felt a warm hand close around her wrist and pull her into a small, curtained alcove, and she found herself inches from the one person she didn't want to see today.

"Malfoy, please, let me go." He dropped her wrist instantly. And she made to leave but his voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did, any of what I've done. I just couldn't help myself," his voice was a little above a whisper, "But you've made it clear how you feel and I'm going to stop. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I've said that a lot, but I mean it. I'm sorry." His head was hung and he didn't look her in the eye at all. She didn't know why but she began to talk.

"It's just hard right now Malfoy, I have to have Christmas without my family because I have no idea how to find them, I'm still trying to get my head around everything being over, and being back at school, and to be completely honest I'm still not sure I can trust you, or trust myself to believe you've changed. I'm sorry too. I just...I can't, I'm sorry."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"But you don't know, you have no idea." It was like she had no control over her mouth and she began to spill it all without really knowing why, "Your timing is really shitty you know that. I have to go home to a place that isn't really my home because my parents are wandering around in Australia somewhere with no idea who I am, or that I even exist. I took myself from them and them from me, and I have no idea if i'll ever get them back. Things are supposed to be better now, they're supposed to go back to normal, but I don't know if I'll ever know normal again. So I can't do... _this_ right now." And with that she left him in the alcove and made her way to her dorm room to get her things together. The train was leaving at noon and it was already 10:30am. They still needed to get to Hogsmeade too.

Hermione stood on the train platform, the air was bitter and she pulled her coat further around her. Her friends chattered happily around her but she couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. She just wanted to train to arrive so she could be warm again, and maybe get some more sleep. After they got to King's Cross, they still had the journey to Devon to get to the Burrow. A few feet down the platform she saw the tell tale blond hair, but a few feet past that was Astoria Greengrass, glaring at him. If looks could kill, Malfoy would not be in her line of sight anymore. She wondered if he had ended it, or simply done something to annoy her. _What if he told her what happened?_ She thought in a brief moment of panic, but then she realised that she was not receiving Astoria's death stare, and the slytherin girl probably would have wasted no time in shouting it to the entire castle of Malfoy and Hermione's moment of passion if she knew about it. She sighed with relief that her insanity had been quashed, and with that came the familiar _chug-chug_ of the train. The door to the carriage was directly in front of Hermione, meaning she could quickly jump on and grab the window seat before it was claimed by somebody else.

What she hadn't accounted for was the chatter of her companions. There was no way she'd be able to sleep with all that noise, so she wandered the carriage to wake her up little, and shake of her exhaustion. She stopped at the end and opened a window slightly. The cold air blew fiercely against her face so violently it made her eyes water and it whistled loudly, echoing down the train. A door slid open at the end of the carriage and Malfoy walked out. He paused as he saw her, and she caught the sad look on his face as he walked back into the compartment again.

* * *

He hated this. He couldn't even look at her without feeling her rejection all over again. He hated what he was becoming. He'd been a mopey git since sixth year but at least there was a legitimate reason, not just a girl; a girl he'd barely paid attention to before. But he sure was paying attention now. He'd always known how booksmart she was, but she oozed an intelligence and self confidence far beyond that which she learnt in classrooms and the library. It was like she understood the world for what it was, and that terrified him. Because he was certain that if she ever understood him, and could see through him, that she would never look at him again. Once she saw the blackness of his soul she wouldn't want anything to do with her. It's why he'd chosen to drop it, for real now. What she said in the alcove was right, she would never be able to trust he'd really changed, he didn't even trust it himself most of them time. The things he had done tortured and haunted him, but he'd still done them, he'd still allowed himself to be manipulated. Who was to say he wouldn't let it happen again? He didn't want to, but he knew now that he was weak and mutable under the right pressures. He felt like he had changed, he knew those stupid prejudices were just that, moronic, but who was to say someone wouldn't change him back. And he didn't want her to be involved with any of it. In fact he wanted to keep her as far away from that world he'd known as possible. He'd seen what it had done to her once before, he'd stood just feet away and was powerless to stop it. He would never see that again, he wouldn't allow it.

A few hours later the train slowed to a halt at platform 9 3/4 . He stepped through the wall and made his way to the train headed to Wiltshire. He had another 2 and a half hours alone with his thoughts, which some people would be greatful for. But those people weren't Draco Malfoy. He had two and a half hours to count down until he was home, back to that shitty house, and its shitty memories, and the shitty emptiness he felt when he was in it. Add that to how he was already feeling about himself and he'd be surprised if he hadn't topped himself before it was time to go back to school. Merlin knows it wouldn't be the first time it had crossed his mind. The only reason he was going home was because of his mother. He hadn't written as much as he'd promised, in fact he'd only written once, and he felt guilty now. He had been away for ten weeks, and he had no idea she was coping alone in that place. She hated it as much as him.

The train slowed to a stop, and he spotted his mother waiting on the platform. Before he'd left she'd looked a shadow of her former self, like she was hollow now, not the same person, barely a person at all. But now she looked... _happy_. And Draco knew it wasn't just at seeing him. She wasn't dressed in her usual black attire, but instead she was wearing muggle clothing, something he'd never seen his mother in. She wore jeans and a white jumper and the trace of blonde from her hair had disappeared. She had a sparkle in her eyes he hadn't seen in over 2 years, and there was colour in her skin again. He stepped off the train, dragging his trunk behind him.

"Draco!" She was with him in seconds, embracing him in a vice like hug. Normally he would be embarrassed by this behaviour, what 17 year old boy wouldn't be embarrassed by a hug from his mother in public, but he wasn't this time. He hadn't known affection from his mother like this in a while. She'd been too scared that she was going to lose him, so she'd pulled away a little. She'd prepared herself for the worst. But there was something in this hug he hadn't seen from his mother in a long time, hope. He was eager to find out what had happened to cheer up his mother whilst he was gone. And he felt inspired to make things better for himself. His mother had clearly changed, and he could see it now. All he had to do was prove he could change; to himself rather than to anybody else.

* * *

"So, how was everyone's journey?" Mr Weasley asked as they all made their way in through the door of the Burrow. Hermione was drained now, and she simply wanted to sleep, possibly for a few days, but she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen now. Arthur Weasley looked troubled, but at the same time he looked better than she'd seen him in years. She knew the death of Fred had been hard on the Weasley's but with the war over they only had that to think about, which is in equal measure more and less to worry about than they had in the past. But they'd been allowed the time to heal, something that hadn't been a luxury before the war. They had time to mourn him, and remember him fondly. Whilst sadness was inevitable, every conversation about him also had tears of happiness and stomach aches of laughter for everyone involved in them. The house was strange without him, but George seemed to have doubled his efforts in his jokes since Fred wasn't hear to bounce off. George had the worst of it, as he had lost a part of his very soul, and yet everyone looked to him to bring cheer back into the family. It was a strained house, but these people were almost family, and if Hermione had to spend Christmas anywhere right now without her parents, the Burrow topped the list. She gave Mrs Weasley a tight hug when she saw her and thanked her for having her. Mrs Weasley offered a weak smile, unlike her husband she seemed to have aged 10 years since Fred's death.

After taking her trunk up to Ginny's room, she made her way to the sitting room, where Bill and Fleur were sat in hushed conversation.

"Hermione, how's it going?" Bill asked politely as she entered. She nodded in reply and poured herself a cup of tea from the pot that was laid out on the kitchen table. Bill and Fleur left and Harry walked in.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, sitting close beside her, "You were really quiet on the train ride over here."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," She said, hoping Harry would be convinced, she had already had one emotional outburst today, she didn't know if she could do it again.

"Listen, I know it's hard for you right now, it's hard for everyone in this house, but we will find your parents eventually, you know that don't you?" Suddenly, Hermione felt incredibly selfish for being in a bad mood. This family had lost one of their family members forever, but there was a chance she would get her parents back eventually.

A couple of weeks later and Christmas morning loomed. Hermione could hear the chatter as she dressed herself in a simple pair of leggings and christmas jumper. She pulled her hair back into a simple pony tail and made her way downstairs. Her mood had varied much in the past couple of weeks. She'd gone from miserable that she wouldn't be spending Christmas with her parents as she'd hoped, to utterly grateful that she had this second family to spend it with. She made her way through to the kitchen, where everyone was grabbing scraps of breakfast whilst Molly Weasley hurried around the kitchen, going a hundred miles an hour. She sat down between Ginny and Fleur, there was only Ron missing from the kitchen at this point. As he walked in and took his seat, Bill stood up and quietly said,

"Fleur and I have some news we'd like to share." The entire room fell silent and all eyes turned to them.

"We're 'aving a baby." Fleur smiled, and suddenly the kitchen erupted into noise as jubilations and congratulations were expressed by everybody, then there was a knock on the door and everybody's head snapped round. Everybody they were expecting to attend Christmas dinner was already here, and nobody had any idea who could possibly come knocking on Christmas day.

"I'll get it it." Mr Weasley offered, rising from his seat. He exited the room, but the conversation never got back to full volume as they were eager to hear more from the mysterious visitor. Ginny and Molly questioned Fleur on baby matters, when was it due, did they know the gender, did they have ideas for names etc. Harry and Ron made conversation about quidditch and auror training. And George and Percy continued congratulating Bill on the news.

"Hermione?" Mr Weasley called, but he soon entered the kitchen without her reply, "It seems a Christmas present has arrived for you." Confused, Hermione rose from her seat and made her way to the front door, where, stood with a ministry official, her parents beamed at her.

"Merry Christmas, darling."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

 **Gsaashki** I am more following the books than the films, and Neville and Luna never got together in the books. It never really made sense to me why they did it in the films to be honest, so they won't be together in my story. Sorry.

Anyhow, uni is over now and I will have more time to spend on this so there should be more frequent updates (I'm aiming for at least once a week) and perhaps longer chapters.

Thank you everyone for your continued support, and to new followers and reviewers welcome, I really appreciate it, it means a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She wanted to laugh, she wanted to scream, she had a million questions to ask but all she could do was cry in the warm embrace of her parents and inhale their smell deeply. From the woody cologne that her father always were to the floral scent of her mother a whole world of forgotten memories of embraces like these from her childhood came flooding back and the tears fell quicker and thicker. Her parents kissed her and stroked her hair and Hermione hung on for dear life, like she couldn't believe they were really there and if she let them go they might disappear.

"It's okay darling. We understand why you did it. But we're back now. We're all okay." It was as she let her lips finally turn into a smile that she became aware of the crowd gathered in the doorway behind them and she felt the damp grass under her thick socks. Hermione pulled away from her parents and looked towards the ministry official stood to their left, smiling broadly.

"Bogrod Wood, Miss Granger, very pleased to meet you." He offered her his hand, and she reluctantly let go of her father to shake it, "we've been receiving information to help with finding your parents for the past week or so. The person wished to remain anonymous, they didn't want any praise or reward, they must be a fan of yours. A good samaritan I believe is the phrase. Anyhow, we found them two days ago in a small town near Melbourne, Australia. It appears we have managed to fully restored their memories but of course youll4be more equipped to judge. We finally broke through last night and whilst we usually have Christmas off I felt the ministry owed you a great deal, Miss Granger, for your efforts in the war and so I offered to bring them myself so that you might be able to spend the holiday reunited." Hermione smiled, embarrassed that he'd brought up the war but eternally grateful to this kooky man for returning her parents to her when she needed them most.

"Thank you. You'll never understand how grateful I am. I don't know what to say, other than thank you."

"You are beyond welcome, Miss Granger. Like I said it was a joint effort with this anonymous gentleman, or woman. We have no idea who it was. Anyway, I should leave you to it and get back to my own family. Merry Christmas everybody." Everybody smiled their goodbyes and thank yous at Mr Wood and made their way back inside. Mrs Weasley offered Hermione's parents a cup of tea and asked them if they would like to stay for dinner. Hermione stood in the cold air unable to move and still unconvinced this whole day wasn't a dream, when Harry and Ron walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"See Hermione, someone must be looking out for you, I knew you would get them back." Harry beamed at her.

"A day full of good news eh?" Ron said giving Hermione a quick peck on the top of her head, "C'mon 'Mione, it looks like it's going to be a good Christmas after all."

* * *

Draco sat in the living room, looking around at the changes he still wasn't used to. The room - the whole house - had always been a dull spectrum of black, white and grey with the occasional green furniture and curtains. It was not that way anymore. Suddenly, the previously dark house was full if light. There were bright flowers in vases in every room, the walls were painted sunny yellows and pale greens and sky blues. The previous hard cold floors had been replaced with sleek wood or soft, plush carpet. The furniture was warm and inviting instead of antique and uncomfortable. Draco loved it. It no longer felt like the place he'd witnessed the most horrific acts imaginable, it was no longer the place he'd been bullied and manipulated; it was a home now. Narcissa entered the room and began dusting incessantly.

"Mother, calm down." Draco strode over and took the duster from her hands.

"I just want it all the be perfect." She smiled at him.

"It will be. It's Christmas, you should be relaxing. You told me he's already seen the house. And his impression of me and mine of him is not going to affected by a bit of dust is it."

"I just want you to get along."

"Look at what he's done for you mother, it's the first time I've seen you smile in years. If this is down to him, I like him already." As he finished saying that there was a knock on the door. His mother practically sprinted into the hall towards the front door. He sat back on the new cream sofa and listened to her mother's frantic chattering coming from the hallway. She entered, shaking, followed by a tall man in his late 40s. His hair greying at the sides and his face square and yet soft at the same time. He was taller than Draco by a few inches and he was dressed smartly. His mother looked between the two men in the room nervously, until Draco stood from the sofa and extended his hand towards the guest.

"Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you." His mother visibly relaxed, her shoulders dropping and her face softening as the man took Draco's hand,

"Matthew Bell, I've heard much about you."

"Well, that's a shame." Draco smiled and Matthew laughed.

"Dinner will be ready at one. I hope you're hungry there's plenty of food," Narcissa smiled at her guest.

"If there's ever an excuse to stuff your face it's Christmas, right?" Draco laughed and sat back on the sofa, quickly joined by Matthew. His mother hovered for a moment, obviously pleased by the sight before her, before asking,

"Can I get anyone a drink?"

"I could kill for a cup of tea, thank you." Matthew smiled at Narcissa.

"Me too, thank you mother." Narcissa hurried off and Draco felt both happy and slightly disgusted by the way Matthew watched her as she left. He turned to Draco moments after she walked through the door.

"I know this probably came as an enormous shock to you Draco, especially with my...background."

"That was never really what I was fighting for. My mother is the one who is amazing, but then again I was never really certain it was her fight either, not really. All I care about is that she's happy. And she is. So thank you." Michael smiled broadly at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"So, Draco, did your mother tell you we found what you were looking for at the ministry." Draco suddenly sat upright in anticipation.

"All is well."

"Thank you. Thank you so much for your help."

"It's a very honorable thing you did. You helped us a great deal. I'm sure your mother missed you whilst you were looking bit at least you're here for Christmas." At that moment Narcissa entered with the drinks and placed them down on the coffee table. The men made room for her to sit down and she sat between them. Michael's hand reached around her and pulled her close to him. Draco saw the embarrassed flush rise in her cheeks but he felt so wonderfully happy that she had finally moved on. He imagined how his father reacted to the news but there wasn't much he could do about where he was.

* * *

The Grangers and the Weasleys and Harry all sat around the magically extended table for Christmas dinner. The wine was flowing and everybody was laughing and chatting gleefully to each other over their food. But Hermione could do nothing but grin. There was no Christmas gift like it. But she wondered who she owed it all to. Whoever they were was, in Hermione's eyes, the most wonderful human being on the planet. Her parents had told her about the wonderful adventures they'd had in Australia over the last year or so and Hermione told them all the things she'd been through. Her parents had cried hysterically and told her they were sorry that they hadn't been there for her, Hermione had cried and apologised for not allowing them to be.

Later when everybody had drank themselves or stuffed themselves to the point of exhaustion. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny helped clear up.

"So, who do you think it was? This good samaritan?" Ron asked, "Kind of crazy timing isn't it. And who outside the ministry would want to help you?"

"Maybe it wasn't someone outside the ministry? Maybe they just worked in a different department and wanted to help but didn't want anyone to think he had an ulterior motive." Ginny suggested.

"Maybe. But then they'd still have the same resources as the ministry and the ministry would've been able to do it without their help." Ron reasoned.

"Not necessarily. They might have friends or family over that side of the world who could do some digging." Ginny added.

"What does it matter? They're back and I'm just grateful to whoever it was, whatever reason they did it for." Hermione settled and left to get ready for bed. A few minutes later Ginny followed her.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hey."

"You don't suppose it was them."

"Who's them?"

"The person that gave you the locket. You don't think it could have been them that helped the ministry do you?" Hermione thought about the locket still hanging round her neck, and she thought of how she'd left it with Draco. She felt something tighten inside her that felt a little like regret. But he couldn't possibly be in the ministry's good books so they wouldn't have accepted his help even if he'd offered it. And what help could an eighteen year old be in a ministry investigation.

"No. Whoever left that locket had to have been in the school and I don't think anybody at school would have the resources to help find my parents." She wished that Ginny would forget about the locket.

"I suppose," She conceded, "Well, I'm going to wash up and get ready for bed I'll be back in a few." Hermione lay back on the bed and absent mindedly fiddled with the chain of the locket. She wondered once more and then shook her head in resolution. It couldn't be. A few minutes later, before Ginny returned, she fell fast asleep. The most peaceful nights sleep she'd had in almost a year.

* * *

Draco sat on the terrace at the back of the house looking out into the garden. A chill set about over his skin and he took a large mouthful of firewhisky to keep it at bay. The doors opened and Michael stepped out beside him.

"So, has it been a good Christmas?" He asked. He'd enjoyed Michael's company and could see clearly how happy he made his mother. The fact he was muggle born clearly didn't damper her feelings for him and Draco was glad. He was a good man. The kind of man Draco knew he would get along with. They'd spent most of the day discussing the differences between Muggles and wizards, something Draco had never had the opportunity to learn about before.

"It has. Thank you. And I hope you've enjoyed it. Thank you for taking care of her whilst I've been gone. It makes it easier to think about going back. I'm glad she has someone special."

"She has someone special in you too, you know? You're a good man, Draco. I know you don't think that about yourself but you clearly care a great deal about your mother. And what you did for your friend is incredible, especially not taking any of the credit for it. She must be very special to you."

"She is." Michael nodded knowingly and patted Draco on the shoulder before heading inside. Draco sure he would ever get used to the affection Michael showed him, especially when he hadn't done anything to earn it. He took another deep swig from his drink and thought about Hermione in her sapphire gown.

* * *

 **A/n:** I know it's not very long, but I did everything I wanted to in this chapter. You're feedback for the last chapter has been so lovely so I really hope you enjoy it as much as it goes on. Again thank you for continued support. It's a little overwhelming really.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione clung to her parents on platform 9 ¾. She didn't want to leave them. She hadn't had enough time with them. They'd spent the last week of their holidays in their own house, a place Hermione never thought she'd see again. She squeezed a little tighter as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll be right here when you come home again." Her mother said softly whilst she stroked small circles on Hermione's shoulder.

"We love you." Her father whispered as he kissed her on the cheek and moved her back, "Now go. Be a normal eighteen year old with nothing to worry about. Your mother and I will write as often as we can. And you'll write and tell us all the wonderful things you're doing." He wiped the tears from Hermione's cheek with his thumb.

"We're so proud of you darling." Her mother hugged her tightly and quickly. Hermione pulled her falling bag back up to her shoulder and got on the train. Ginny had already boarded and she needed to find her.

* * *

Draco watched across the platform as Hermione hugged her parents. He didn't feel any sense of achievement or pride, he simply felt happy that she was happy. He'd worked hard the first two weeks of the break searching for them, with Michael's help. Michael had accompanied his mother to see him off, which made Draco feel glad that she wouldn't have to leave alone. She hadn't braved seeing him off the first time as she was afraid of the way people would look at her. But she was braver with Michael. He and Draco had become fast friends in the short time they'd spent together, and Draco felt comforted by the fact he now had someone to talk to. He kissed his mother on the cheek and shook Michael's hand.

"You should tell her." He winked at him.

"Tell who what?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"Tell this girl how you feel about her." Draco blushed and was glad his mother had moved away from the conversation so as to hide her tears from them.

"What if I already have? Or sort of I guess."

"Come on Draco. You must feel pretty strongly to do what you did."

"I don't know. Let's just drop it shall we or I'll miss the bloody train and then I'll have no chance will I?" Michael simply laughed and nodded at Draco as he boarded the train from Kings Cross for what was probably the last time. As he walked down the carriage to find a compartment he almost literally ran into Hermione.

"I'm sorry." He smiled shyly at her.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" She asked, her eyes not quite meeting his.

"Yes, I did thank you. I had a few things to get sorted which I think are all taken care of now. Oh, and I met my mother's new boyfriend." That did it. Her eyes immediately found his.

"You're mother and father aren't together anymore?" She looked beyond shocked, and he loved that look on her. He loved revealing something she didn't know.

"No. She could never quite forgive him for dragging us both into his...way of life."

"So, what's the new guy like?" She asked. He didn't know why she was suddenly willing to talk to him, but he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass. And here was another chance to see that shocked look on her face; to reveal something she would never have predicted or foresaw.

"He's great. He works at the ministry, his name is Michael. Oh and he's muggle born." Again, try as she might - and he could see the struggle - she could not hide the look of complete bewilderment on her face. Her mouth was slightly agape and it drew his eyes to her lips. He'd thought a lot about those lips over the Christmas break; about how much he wanted to taste them again, to feel them move in rhythm with his own. The silence that grew between them made him want to shrink the distance. He took a step closer, "What about your Christmas?" He asked, unable to keep the grin from his face. Her own face lit up to an almost unbearable brightness, and Draco could hardly keep his eyes from hers. She smiled a secretive kind of smile,

"It was wonderful, thank you." Michael's words echoed in his head, "She must be special", "You must feel pretty strongly", and they filled him with courage. He took another step closer and raised his hand and softly placed it on her cheek, stroking his thumb down her cheekbone.

"I've changed. I promise." She pushed her cheek closer into his hand until they were firmly together, her eyes closed. And when she opened them there was a look in her eyes that he had longed to see for quite some time. A look that hinted that she believed him; that she trusted him. A look of longing and perhaps a But just then...

"Hermione?" He heard the girl Weasley shout. He dropped his hand and rolled his eyes. Hermione looked at him for a few moments more, and then she turned and left.

* * *

As she turned away from him she rolled her eyes at Ginny's timing; even if she couldn't quite decide whether she hated or was grateful for it. What might have happened if Ginny and called a few minutes later? Would he have kissed her? It felt like he might've kissed her, but there were so many people around that might see. Would he be willing to have people see? Especially since neither of them had told people about whatever it was happening between them. But as Hermione entered the compartment were Ginny, Neville and Luna sat, she felt a pang of guilt hit her. She realised that Draco didn't really have anyone at school he could tell. And she had no idea if he'd told anyone outside of school, though she doubted it. What would his dear old mummy think?

"Hey, who was that guy near Draco? I thought I recognised him." Ginny asked.

"His name is Michael. He's his new daddy it would seem." Hermione tried to add a touch of irritation towards Draco, just so as not to upset the status quo and cause anyone to question her, "He works for the ministry. And he's muggle born." Neville almost spat out his pumpkin juice and Ginny's head snapped up. Luna however, simply grinned, like all was well with the world and it hadn't just been thrown completely off kilter as Hermione's other two friends seemed to believe.

"Narcissa Malfoy is dating a muggleborn wizard?" Neville asked. Hermione simply shrugged and nodded. Perhaps her friends would see him differently now. Perhaps he really had changed. Whilst she wasn't completely convinced, for the first time, she wanted it to be true. Her friends slept a little or wandered around the train to see other people, but Hermione was wired from the almost moment with Draco. Just then, as if thinking of him had caused it to manifest, a small piece of folded parchment slid under the compartment door. Hermione stopped it with her foot and rose out of her seat. She slid the compartment door open and looked around the carriage, but the mystery sender was nowhere around. She carefully unfolded the parchment, not even completely sure it was for her. But there was only her and Neville in the compartment, and with Neville snoring away, the odds were in her favour.

 _Meet me in the library before dinner._

 _D.M_

Hermione's heart began beating wildly against her chest and she began to breathe a little heavier.

As they dropped their trunks in their dormitory, Hermione turned to Ginny and said,

"I think I might go for a little walk before dinner, just to stretch my legs. I'll see you down there." Ginny eyed her, suspiciously, but ultimately nodded and returned to unpacking. After leaving the portrait it was all Hermione could do to stop herself from running to the library. Would he be there already? Or would she have to wait for him? What if it wasn't even for her? What if it wasn't Malfoy that sent it? But as soon as she walked into the quiet library she knew. She could feel it in the air, the expectation and anticipation. The butterflies in Hermione's stomach roared to life and her palms began to sweat a little. She tiptoed around, waiting to find him, but soon she felt his long, dexterous fingers wind around her wrist, She spun to face him and found herself inches from his chest.

"Was it you? Who found my parents?" Draco didn't say anything. He didn't have to the look in his eyes told her everything, "Why?"

"I don't want any praise, Granger. I don't want you to coo and thank me, okay? I just...I...I just wanted you to be happy." And before she could stop herself, she had raised herself onto the balls of her feet and pressed her lips against his. She moved her hands slowly over his solid chest and muscular shoulders until her fingers ran through his soft hair. As he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she felt his hard length against her hip and the kiss quickly turned from gentle and unsure to passionate and raw.

* * *

Draco slid his hands down her thighs until he had hooked her knees, then he swiftly lifted her legs and wrapped them around it. He pushed into her and felt her moan in his throat, which only made him want this more. This hadn't been what he'd planned or expected when he asked her to meet him here. He simply wanted a chance to talk to her, maybe kiss her but not like this. This was the kind of kiss that lead to more. But as if his allowing himself that thought had jinxed it, Hermione pulled away,

"Not here, Draco," She said, quietly, her voice thick and breathy, "After dinner."

"But what if we get caught out of bed?" He asked, leaning down and kissing her neck. She let out a short laugh,

"Since when do you follow rules?"

"Fair point well made, Granger. Where shall I meet you?" He smiled.

"Seventh floor corridor." She answered simply, and Draco knew exactly where she was thinking. The room of requirement. Perfect.

"Deal. Now shall we go down to dinner." He offered her hand but she looked unsure but eventually took it. It might have hurt him to know she was worried about being seem just holding his hand, if he didn't understand her reason completely. He knew exactly what hassle would lie in store for both of them if or when people found out. And this was new and different, they didn't need the pressure of other people's opinions and something so fragile. But he wanted to know what it would be like to walk to halls of Howard's hand in hand with Hermione Granger.

"Don't worry, Granger. Everyone will already be in the hall. We can let go before we get there." She looked a little upset.

"I don't want you to think…"

"I don't think anything," He smiled, "I get it." He gave her another quick kiss and felt his heart beat hard as he thought about how much he enjoyed being able to do that. She squeezed his hand and they walked slowly to the great Hall. As they turned into the main corridor he dropped her hand, and she looked up to him a knowing smile.

"I'll give you a five minute head start if you want." She just smiled at him and pushed herself onto her tiptoes to kiss him quickly, before turning and running to the hall. He sat on one of the benches lining the corridor and grinned to himself. This evening had already gone better than expected and it hadn't ended yet. There was still more to come.

After five minutes had passed, Draco stood and entered the hall. A few people turned to watch him enter, but turned back to their meals once they had seen who the latecomer was. He tried not to look at her, but his eyes were drawn to hers, and he got goosebumps when he realised she was looking back. She was trying hard to make it look like she wasn't, her head was bent downwards, but her eyes were watching him and she smiled a little. Draco grinned and found a space at the slytherin table.

* * *

"What are you smiling at?" Ginny asked.

"Just glad to be back." Hermione answered.

"Really? Because you seemed kinda down on the train."

"Well, I mean, leaving my parents was hard, but now I'm here it feels great." Ginny nodded in understanding. _Shit, she might be onto me._ This was all so new, and the last thing Hermione wanted right now was people knowing. She ate her dinner as quickly as she could, but when she saw Draco leave she snuck away whilst Ginny was talking to Dean and Neville.

She took the stairs two at a time, and when she reached the seventh floor she was sure she was bright red in the face, but she didn't care. As she turned the corner towards the room of requirement, she saw him stood there. He leant against the wall with one foot raised, and his fingers drumming against his knee, impatiently. She sped towards him and as she got to the wall it began to creak and shudder and a door began to appear.

"Good thinking, Granger." She grabbed his hand and walked through the door. The room was sat up like a hybrid of the dormitory - a large, four poster, curtained bed in the corner - which made Hermione blush, and the common room - with a large sofa and a fire crackling and roaring in a beautiful fireplace. Draco seemed to approve of the room and before she knew it, his lips were on hers, his hands pushing her hair away from her face.

"Draco, wait!" He stopped immediately, his eyes opened to look at her and they were full of hunger. Hermione felt like she'd never been looked at that way before. She'd never wanted to be looked at that way before, but she wanted it now. That look was stirring something inside her she'd never felt, and she pushed her thighs together in the hopes it wouldn't be obvious to him.

"What's the matter?" He asked, his voice was thick and sensual and Hermione pushed her thighs together tighter, feeling her lust heighten. What should she say?

"I just...I thought I should tell you...I…" Draco grinned,

"Are you a virgin?"

"No! But I've only been with one person. And it was never….it was never like this."

"Granger, I haven't been with as many girls as people seem to think. Only two. And neither of them were like this either." Hermione sighed with relief, "We'll go slow." And he kissed her again, a kiss full of passion and eager anticipation as well as promise and trust. His hands grabbed her waist and he gently moved them back to the bed. He turned and sat down and Hermione gently lowered herself onto his laptop, with her legs either side. He pushed one hand into hair lacing his fingers through it, and the other arm grabbed her waist and moved her hips to a slow rhythm. She could feel his solid length beneath her and a warmth spread through her. She pushed her chest against him, and kissed him back with fervour and excitement. He spun them quickly, so that Hermione's back was against the firm and comfortable bed, and Draco was between her legs leaning over her. His hair fell down around his face and he looked deep into Hermione's eyes. She looked nervously back into his, and he leant down and kissed her softly. He stroked his hand down her side until it was at her hip, then he gripped it firmly and pushed himself into her. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, as she felt his finger slide across her stomach, and to the button of her trousers. He made light work or it, and slid her zip down slowly. His fingers made his way inside them and pushed against the wet material between her legs.

* * *

He'd never wanted anyone like he wanted her now. For the first time in his life, he was on top of a girl he knew he would want to stick around for afterwards, and not simply for the reason of having his pleasure repeated but because he enjoyed their company. And all of this made his pleasure all the more enjoyable, feeling her arousal beneath him as her body shook and responded to every touch, sliding his fingers across the slick wetness between her legs, hearing her uneven breathing as he teased her down there and finally seeing her thrown her head back, mouth open and eyes rolling as he pushed his fingers deep inside her. He was desperate for her at this point, but he wanted to make sure she was fulfilled too. He pushed in and out a few more times, and then he used both hands to pull her trousers and underwear down her smooth, delicate legs and throw them to the floor. He leant back over her and kissed her deeply, his tongue tracing hers, and then he trailed his kisses down her neck until he reached the gap between the top few open buttons of her shirt. With on hand he pulled the buttons open one by one, until each side slid down around her, revealing her soft stomach and her bra covered breasts. He continued trailing kisses downwards and as he reach her clit, she rose her hips to meet his mouth. He pinned her hips to the bed and went to work. Her toes curled as he licked and sucked, and as legs began to shake he knew she was close. He moved up and pushed himself up. She looked up with a pleading look in her eyes, but the shaking had subsided. He quickly pulled his trousers and boxers down in one go, and pushed inside her. She moaned loudly at the first push and he pushed again, and again, and again. Slowly at first, but building his tempo. She ran her fingers down his back, digging her nails in at his shoulders. He kissed her neck and between her breasts as the feeling built inside him. He felt her begin to tighten around him and he pushed deeper and harder until her moans escaped loudly and uncontrollably, the feeling of her orgasm tipped him over the edge and he pushed deeply inside her for his own release.

As their breathing stilled, Draco lay beside her, both of their chests still heaving up and down, he turned her head to look into her eyes. They meet and gazed at each other a second, smiling, until a fit of giggles escaped her mouth.

"Well, that was interesting." She laughed. Draco laughed with her and stretched his arm out beside him invitingly. She curled up against him with her head on his chest. Draco didn't realise he could ever be this happy.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope this is okay for you. Please let me know if it's not as it was first attempt at writing anything like it. I didn't want it to be filled with the usual cliches but sometimes it can't be helped. I hope everyone is still enjoying it though, and I'll update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So...how did you do it? Find my parents?" Hermione asked, shyly. She wasn't really sure she wanted to know the answer. They lay on the bed, her head on his bare chest, rising and falling with each of his breaths. He stroked her hair distractedly, with his other hand lay on top of hers.

"It's really Michael you have to thank. Like I said, I didn't do it for the acknowledgement. I just got in touch with some friends, who got me onto some leads, I sent them some money to look further into it, and Michael did the rest." Hermione smiled against his chest, biting her lip with pure joy. She was glad he couldn't see the giddy look in her eyes, because she knew he wouldn't want to explore the subject much more.

"So, your mother and Michael? How did that happen?" She felt the short laugh escape from Draco, as well as heard it, and she moved so that she was lay on her stomach, her arms folded beneath her chest and she could look at him.

"The same way you and I happened, I suppose," he smiled, stroking her cheek, lazily.

"What, she bugged him and harassed him, and then made it so she was sublimely happy, and then seduced him?" She smirked. Draco laughed again.

"No, smart arse. She changed, he noticed. She's happy now. Happier than I've ever seen her before. It's weird," he sat up a little more and pulled his knees up, resting his chin on his knees, "the whole house is different. Less like a prison now, more like...home." He tried to hide his grin behind his knees but Hermione pulled them down.

"Don't hide. I like seeing you happy. You should be happy." He pulled her into his lap and kissed her tenderly.

"I am. Very happy." She settled down against his chest once more. But it wasn't long before their bliss was interrupted by the large clock in the corner of the room, whose brassy chime told the couple it was now 11pm.

"I should get back to the common room. Ginny will already interrogate me when I get back, but if I don't leave now she might send out a search party." She kissed him quickly and began dressing, turning occasionally to watch him as he did the same. As they stood at opposite sides of the bed, facing each other, and pulling on the last of their clothes, Draco's face suddenly took on a look of confusion.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Are you going to tell her? About us?" Hermione gasped in shock, she hadn't really thought about it.

"I mean, do you want me to?" She asked, unsure of what she hoped his answer was. He knelt on the bed and took her hand in his, smiling a little.

"I thought we might just keep it between us, just for a while. It's early days, and I know your...friends," he swallowed the word like he had a bitter taste in his mouth, "will have a few things to say about this, whatever it is. What I'm saying is, I'd like to find out what this is ourselves before everybody else knows. If that's okay with you? But if you want to tell people then that's fine." She knelt up on the bed in front of him and placed her arms around his neck.

"I think that sounds perfect." She kissed him softly and his hands tightened on her waist, "But I do think we need to get back to our dorms now." She smiled against his efforts to pull her to the bed.

* * *

Draco walked her to the stairway taking her to the Gryffindor tower, and kissed her goodbye in a dark corner where they were sure nobody could see them. She practically skipped up the stairs and Draco laughed to himself a little as she had spun round to blow him a kiss. He had never been one for showing affection, but this agreement to keep their relationship secret killed him a little, even if it was his idea. He hated that he wouldn't be able to hold her hand and let everybody know that of all the people in the world, Hermione Granger had chosen him. This clever, beautiful, bright, amazing witch thought he was good enough for her. He had never felt more proud and yet unworthy of his glory. He wandered slowly through the castle back to slytherin dormitory. He knew his bubble of happiness would burst once he was alone in the darkness of his own room without her beside him. But he didn't have to wait that long. Of course she was there, of course she was waiting for him. He hadn't seen her since he'd ended it, but of course he knew that wasn't really the end. She was stood outside the entrance to the common room, obviously not wanting an audience for this conversation. He wished he had Potter's stupid invisibility cloak right now.

"Where have you been?" She asked, judgmentally, pushing herself off the wall she had been leaning against.

"That's none of your business, Astoria," He protested, "Why are you out here?" He refused to meet her eyes at all, instead he faced the concealed doorway, ready to utter the password and escape.

"I'm waiting for you. You can't just drop me you know?" He took a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked angry. And sad.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Asti. But it's better than pretending right?" He meant it, he hadn't meant to hurt her. He'd used her and that was wrong. But he couldn't tell her that.

"I've seen the way you look at her you know. She'll never want you back." Draco's eyes widened in fear for a fraction of a second, before he forced his face to portray a look of mild confusion and disinterest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Colour rose on her face and she clenched her fists a little.

"Yes you do. Don't lie to me."

"Seriously, Asti. Who are you talking about?" He shrugged at her.

"That stupid fucking mudbl-" Before he knew what he was doing Draco had grabbed Astoria's arms and slammed her against the wall, there was a look of genuine terror in her eyes.

"Don't you fucking dare call her that!" His voice was raised and his body shaking. The terror swam away from her eyes, replaced by a menacing glee that Draco didn't like the look of. He set her down, hoping to Merlin he hadn't hurt her.

"I knew it. You're in love with the Gryffindor Princess. You lunatic. What happened to you Draco?" She sneered, "I thought you were better than that." She flipped her hair and muttered the password, swinging her hips as she walked through the entryway and disappeared from sight. Draco fell to the floor trembling. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd never been that aggressive towards someone who didn't deserve it before. But maybe she did deserve it. She had been about to say that awful word. That word he'd taunted Granger with time and time again, and the reason she'd tortured him right back with her own words and that punch in the face. Would Astoria figure it out, if she was already suspicious of Draco's feelings? Or would it help them keep it a secret?

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Hermione jumped and squealed at the shock of Ginny's voice coming out of the darkness.

"Jeez, Gin, you made me jump," Hermione laughed, as she attempted to get her heartbeat back to normal.

"You haven't answered my question." She sounded angry, and Hermione felt a tightening in her chest with the sadness of not being able to tell her friend that something wonderful was happening in her life. But she knew deep down that she wouldn't understand.

"I just went for a walk. To get myself reacquainted with the place," She smiled at her, even though Ginny couldn't see it.

"Reacquainted? We've only been gone a few weeks." _Oh no, she isn't buying this._

"Well, it's different now. To be honest, Gin, I hated being here before Christmas, I just constantly worried about my parents. Now I know they're safe I can enjoy this place again." She felt a little guilty for using her parents as an excuse, even if there was truth in what she said. Ginny went quiet, and Hermione didn't know if that was her acceptance or not. A minute later she spoke,

"I suppose. I'm sorry, it just feels like you're hiding something from me. And I don't like it. Neither would Harry or Ron." Hermione felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. She hated lying to her friends, but Draco was right, they had to figure this out themselves before they let a group of nay-sayers become involved.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel that way." Was all she could say; she didn't want to lie anymore than she had to. It seemed to have worked though, as Ginny lay down and Hermione felt the tension ease and leave the room. She climbed into her pyjamas and crawled under the covers. As she put her head on the pillow she remembered the feeling of Draco's chest under her cheek, and feeling it rise and fall. Her eyes drifted closed as she remembered the feel of his skin against hers and how he'd played with her hair. If someone had told her a year ago that she would fall asleep thinking of Draco Malfoy and smiling, she would've assumed it was because she was thinking about him in pain, not because he was making her feel happier than she'd believed she could feel again.

The two weeks went by in a blur of solicitous meetings in dark corridors or curtained alcoves, of messages scrawled and passed to each other discreetly in class, of sneaking grazes of each other under desks, and stealing moments in the evening when they could. One night as they sat on the wooden rafters behind the clock, under the cloak of shadows, and looking out at the stars, Draco pulled Hermione closer and she felt the nerves shaking in his fingers,

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"It's stupid. I don't know if I should ask or not." Hermione smiled lovingly at him.

"You can ask me anything."

"Well…" Draco started, nervously, "The thing is. You see…" Hermione grabbed his hand, and squeezed reassuringly,

"What is it, Draco?"

"My mother and Michael are coming to Hogsmeade to visit in a few weeks, and I wondered if you'd...only if you want...well…"  
"Are you asking me to meet your mother?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes?"

"I'd love to, Draco," She kissed him softly, but she couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her.

"Why are you laughing?" He laughed back.

"You were so nervous." Draco's face fell a little.

"I was worried you wouldn't want to. I mean, she was involved too...in all that...stuff." Hermione stopped laughing and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I know she's changed, Draco. I know you both have. I trust you." His eyes met her, and they were glistening slightly, Hermione felt a jolt of emotion in her chest.

"You do?" He asked, dubiously. She smiled, consolingly,

"Or course I do." He pulled her in and hugged her tightly. She looked at her watch and frowned. Time always passed too quickly, they never had enough.

"Time to go?" Draco asked, sadly.

"Unfortunately. See you tomorrow?" Draco nodded, enthusiastically. She kissed him goodbye and set off back to the tower.

As Hermione walked back into the common room, Ginny was waiting in the arm chair. She and Draco had decided not to let their meetings run too late so as to not arouse suspicion. On the nights that they had met, Hermione had simply suggested she would be studying in the library. Ginny looked excited as Hermione sat back down, and her excitement felt infectious; Hermione found herself eager to hear what had Ginny bouncing in her seat, and she couldn't help but smile whilst she waited for the reveal.

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked, unable to wait any longer.

"Harry and Ron are coming for another visit." She squealed. Hermione loved her friends, but she was expecting something a little more exciting than that.

"Great," Hermione attempted to match Ginny's elation, "when?"

"In a couple of weeks." Alarm bells rang in Hermione's head. It would just be her luck that they would visit the same week as Draco's mother, "The thirteenth of February. The day before Valentine's Day." Hermione mentally crossed her fingers that it wouldn't be the same day. She doubted his mother and Michael would be planning to come Valentine's weekend, they probably had some grand romantic weekend planned.

"That's great. I can't wait to see them." Hermione smiled as she felt the dread subside. As Ginny began to list off all the things Harry might possibly get her for Valentine's day, and all the things she could possibly get him, Hermione let her mind drift to ideas for ways she and Draco could spend their first Valentine's Day together.

* * *

Draco woke up from another excellent night's sleep. Since he and Hermione had first kissed after their return to Hogwarts, Draco hadn't had a single nightmare. Only pleasant dreams of deep brown eyes, soft hair and freckles. He constantly felt like he was having an out of body experience. This was not the Draco Malfoy he usually felt like. He usually felt mopey and empty, and now he felt soppy and emotional and - dare he even think it - happy. He stretched widely and climbed out of bed, ready for the day. It was Tuesday, and he laughed as he thought back to the beginning of the year and how much he used to dread Arithmancy lessons. Now it was his favourite time of the week. Not only was it the only class he sat next to Hermione in, but it was the only time of the week they were guaranteed none of her nosey friends would be around. He pulled on his uniform and swung his bag happily over his shoulder. As he walked through the common room, he noticed Astoria staring at him and he tried to hide the happiness spread across his face, but she narrowed her eyes at him as she walked past. He decided to ignore her expression and carry on moving, picking up his pace so that he could be away from her watchful glare as quickly as possible. As he walked into the room he noticed Hermione tapping her quill nervously against her book that was already laid out ready and prepared for the day's lesson.

"What's wrong?" He whispered as he lowered his bag, stroking down her arm discreetly as he sat next to her.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she smiled, unconvincingly, "Even better now you're here." That smile was genuine. He smiled back.

"Are you sure?" He squeezed her leg gently under the table and she slid her hand on top of his, turned it over and laced her fingers through his.

"About your mother's visit?"

"Have you changed your mind?" His mother would be so disappointed, and truth be told so was he.

"No, I just wondered what date it was exactly?" She looked nervous and Draco worried why.

"The thirteenth, they're coming to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day."

"Of course they are."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you're all still enjoying. Your reviews are always so lovely and they really make my day. Over a thousand visitors now which is a little overwhelming. I never thought that many people would see this. Thank you for continuing to read, and please keep reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You are still okay about meeting them aren't you?" Draco asked, the look in his eyes making it apparent the wrong answer could hurt him. Hermione wondered how to word her answer without making him angry.

"Of course I want to meet them. It's just…" She paused, she had been hoping they could avoid the clash of Draco and her friends for a little longer than this.

"Just what?" Draco asked, clearly impatient.

"It's just that Harry and Ron are coming that weekend too, and Ginny wanted us all to get together."

"Oh, so what you're asking is if you can go on a double date with your ex-boyfriend instead of meeting my mother?" Draco's steely eyes glared at her, waiting for her to answer. Hermione shrunk a little into her chair, she knew this wouldn't go well but she didn't expect him to be this angry. His eyebrows were pinched tight together above the bridge of his nose, and his nostrils flared a little with his heavy breathing.

"Of course not. I just...I know we're not ready to be public about this yet...I just wondered if you…" Hermione straightened up, wondering why she was cowering away from this.; if she wanted to see her friends she could, "Listen, Draco. I know you don't like this, and quite frankly neither do I. But I would like to do both. So I will spend some time with my friends and then I will meet you somewhere and you can introduce me to your mother, okay?" Draco nodded, defeated, even though Hermione had meant the question to be rhetorical. It didn't really matter if it was okay or not, she would be going to meet her friends. Draco turned away from her and slouched in his chair, defiantly, with his arms crossed against his chest. He didn't look at Hermione for the rest of the lesson. Hermione, on the other hand, had rolled her eyes at him and huffed several times. Jeez, why did he have to be so bloody childish? Why are all sodding boys so bloody childish? Hermione was so frustrated, both at Draco and at herself. She just had to go and fall for the one person in the school her entire group of friends couldn't stand. And he just had to hate them back. _I'm just a glutton for punishment_ , she thought to herself.

After spending the next few classes away from him, Hermione's temper had cooled and she wasn't feeling so angry anymore, but as she made her way towards the hall for lunch, a wad of parchment hit her in the head repeatedly until she grabbed it from the air and unballed it:

 _RoR, now!_

Draco's handwriting was scrawled angrily across the parchment. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes before turning around and making her way towards the seventh floor. She huffed once more as her stomach rumbled with confusion as to why she was walking _away_ from the food.

* * *

Draco paced the room. He hadn't even meant it to look like it had the first night they'd been in here. It must have been in his head as he'd approached. But everything was the same, right down to the fire. He had been surprised at how much he'd remembered. But decor wasn't the reason he was here waiting for her, and it wasn't likely to be anything like their first rendezvous here, or any rendezvous since. In fact, he was fairly certain, they were about to have their first fight as a couple. Draco surprised himself once more at thinking of them as a couple, he'd never really thought about them as anything other than... _them_ before. He smiled slightly at the prospect of Hermione Granger being his girlfriend, and when he wasn't furious with her he'd bring the subject up. As though thinking of her had conjured her, she walked in through the door. As it shrank behind her into the wall, she stood her hip jutted out, her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently,

"What do you want, Draco? I was supposed to be meeting Ginny." Hermione growled. He walked over to her and stopped a few inches short.

"I want to know why you think it's okay to speak to me the way you did this morning." He snapped.

"Excuse me?" She gasped, "Speak to you in what way? The exact way you're speaking to me now? And why is it you have the right but I don't? Huh?" Draco remained silent, realising that his question had sounded an awful lot like the way his father used to speak to his mother, "Listen, Draco, you're going to have to get used to the fact that I have a life away from you. One day, I'm sure, we will all be able to hang out together," Draco scoffed, "If not as friends then simply as civilised people."

"I just don't like the fact my girlfriend is so close to her ex-boyfriend, even if I am _much_ better than him." Hermione's mouth twitched into a smile and whilst Draco enjoyed seeing her smile, he wondered what had caused it.

"Your girlfriend?" Her smile widened more. Shit, did he call her his girlfriend. What the hell was he supposed to say now?

"Ummm, yes?" He stammered, "That's if it's okay by you."

"Of course it is." Hermione placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him towards her for a quick kiss, but Draco didn't want a quick kiss, he wanted to explore her again. He pulled her against him hard, his hands on her hips and then moved one down so one hand was pushing the small of her back so her hips pressed against him, and one hand on her arse pulling her up so he could grind his hard length against her. At first Hermione matched his excitement until she giggled and moved her head away slightly,

"We can't, we don't have time. We still have classes this afternoon."

"So we'll skip them." He suggested as he moved in once more to kiss her, but she pulled back again,

"I'm sorry have you met me?" Draco put his hands back on her waist and began to untuck her jumper from her skirt.

"You skipped the whole year last year."

"Yes, to try and prevent a war, not to have sex. And I willingly came back to repeat it. We can meet tonight and pick up from her. I promise." Draco conceded and dropped his hands, landing one last chaste kiss on her lips.

"Eight?" He asked.

"Eight." She promised.

* * *

Hermione had a small skip in her step as she walked towards her afternoon classes. She shimmied into her seat next to Ginny in Charms and Ginny eyes her suspiciously.

"Why weren't you at lunch?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I was on my way but then I forgot I had a book I needed to take back to the library. I got so carried away looking at other books I completely lost track of time." Ginny nodded but Hermione felt like she wasn't entirely convinced.

"So, Harry and Ron's visit. What should we do? I have some things to do in Hogsmeade so I was thinking we could meet quite early and have lunch before I have to leave you all. What do you think?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly higher than normal and bouncing with her excitement about the day.

"What things do you have to do? And why can't you just do them another time? It's not like we get to see Harry and Ron often. The least you could do is spend the day with them." Ginny seemed angry, but Hermione knew she needed to calm her down and get her on board with the plan. The boys would never have questioned her, they would have just assumed that she had girly stuff to do and wouldn't have wanted to get involved. She was glad she got some girl on girl time with Ginny this year, but it wasn't half making things difficult for her and Draco. Hermione could tell she was growing more and more suspicious, but she figured there was no way on earth she would be able to guess what was going on so it didn't really matter. Still, Hermione didn't like lying to her friend, but she knew she wouldn't understand and she wanted to make sure her and Draco would last before she potentially turned every friend she had against her.

"It's just stuff, Gin. It's kind of private, but it's nothing bad, I promise. Just trust me please." Ginny huffed.

"Fine." But she spent the rest of the class unusually quiet.

At dinner, Ginny was still avoiding Hermione's conversation, and even eye contact.

"Oh dear, have you two fallen out?" Luna's birdsong voice made Hermione jump and she turned around to see the beautiful blonde girl sat next to her.

"I don't think so. At least I haven't fallen out with her. She's annoyed because I don't want to tell her everything about my life. But I wouldn't be annoyed if she didn't tell me everything."

"I see, is this because you haven't told her about Draco Malfoy?" Hermione's eyes widened, "I notice things a lot of others don't. I think it's because if you don't believe something is possible you're completely blind to it, if that makes any sense?"

"Of course it does. But please Luna, don't tell anyone. We're not ready."

"I know. And I never would. I'm sure Ginny would understand though if you told her. And it might be easier to tell the boys if you had someone on your side already. Anyway, I best be off. Enjoy your evening." Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Sometimes that pale ravenclaw frightened her with her perception. Hermione followed suit and rose from the table. It was 7:15 and she wanted to get changed before she met Draco.

As Hermione was about to open the portrait hole, it was pushed open from the opposite side. Ginny stepped through.

"Going somewhere?" She scowled.  
"The library." She answered simply.

"Weren't you there earlier?"

"Yes but I wasn't studying. I was just looking at some books."

"Fine. Enjoy yourself." Hermione felt physically chilled from the coldness of Ginny's expression, but she decided it could wait until another day; she had promised Draco she would see him tonight and so she would.

* * *

"She's getting suspicious." Hermione murmured against Draco's bare chest.

"Hmmm?" Draco's eyes fluttered open. He had been falling asleep in their peaceful embrace. Hermione's skin was warm against him, and the heat and her soft and sweet aroma was causing him to slip out of consciousness.

"Ginny. She knows I'm lying to her. Are you listening to me at all?" Hermione smiled against him.

"Hmmmm." He stroked her hair and she playfully slapped his chest. He opened his eyes wider, "Look, who gives a fuck, Granger? So she's suspicious, who cares? She doesn't know does she? And to be honest, right now, I couldn't care less if she did. I like it like this, and they'll find out eventually."

"I know, but I like things the way they are. We're doing good, aren't we?" Draco kissed her on the head.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't want to spoil it with the pressure."

"What pressure?" Draco laughed.

"Well, they'll want us to be perfect. If we have the slightest argument Ron and Harry will be telling me you're evil and I shouldn't be here with you. One slight disagreement and they'll fly here and try to drag me away."

"Well, they'll have to get through me," He squeezed her tighter, "You're mine now." Hermione raised her head and planted a quick kiss and his lips before grinning at him.

"I hate to be the one to say it, but we need to go back to our dorms now." Draco groaned in protest but she fought out of his grip and stood up.

"No, not the clothes," Draco complained as she began dressing, "Clothes should be banned on you, Granger. I say you should walk back naked and I'll walk behind watching you." Hermione laughed as she threw his own sweatshirt at him.

"I'm sure the prefects and teachers roaming the hall right now would just love that." Draco grinned, wickedly and Hermione proceeded to throw the rest of his clothes at him before dressing herself.

After they finished dressing they exchanged a series of small kisses, both hating the idea of leaving.

"I wish we could spend the night in here together." Draco sighed, pulling her close and resting his chin on top of her bushy brown curls.

"Me too, but there's no excuse of being out all night the Ginny would believe." He grabbed her hand and led her to the doorway. He spun her out of it and Hermione giggled, leaning in for another kiss on the seventh floor corridor.

"Holy fuck!" As the couple turned towards the strange voice that just exclaimed from the other end of the corridor. Draco caught sight of long Ginger hair flicking as the person stormed off in the opposite direction. He felt Hermione's body tense as she inhaled sharply in shock.

"Ginny. Shit."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry it isn't a long chapter, I just thought it best to end this here, and we can see Ginny's reaction in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Hermione sped away from him, quicker than he'd ever seen her go, Draco sighed deeply. The evening had been perfectly enjoyable and now it would be marred by that bloody Weasley girl's interference. _Who follows their friends?_ Draco wondered. Of course, deep down, he knew that Ginny Weasley had simply been looking out for her friend and making sure she was okay, he was simply frustrated that Hermione had ran away from him immediately to go after her friend. He wondered if she would often be dropping him in favour of her friends, and if she would there was no doubt that Potter and Weasley would use that to try and put her off him once they found out. He ran his hand through his hair with a huff, sending it further into disarray when a pair of skipping footsteps echoed down up the stairwell he was walking down. The castle was dark and he had no idea who could be coming up the stairs, so he simply froze hoping they would go straight past him.

"I know it's you Draco." He released the breath he was holding at the familiar sound of Astoria's voice.

"What the fuck are you doing, Asti?" He rolled his eyes at her, even though she couldn't see him. He felt the tips of her fingers touch his and immediately recoiled.

"What, I'm not allowed to touch you now?"

"I'm surprised you'd want to." He made to walk down the stairs and get away from her but she quickly stepped in front of him.

"Oh, come on Draco, you know you dumping me was just a moment of temporary insanity. I'm perfect for you and you can't deny it anymore." She stood closer than he was comfortable with, placing her hands on his chest and leaning against him. Draco grabbed her wrists and held her at a distance.

"Oh, I'm insane?" He mocked through gritted teeth. She forced his hands away and placed them around his neck. She leaned in close, but Draco couldn't get away he was trapped.

"You smell like her, you know? Like her stupid perfume. You can't fool me. Neither of you can. I know you're desperate Draco but I didn't think even you would lower your standards that much. Especially when I was offered to you on a plate. A much more suitable match, don't you think? You're pathetic, choosing a stupid mudblood over me!"

Draco's breaths were heavy and fast, and his heart hammered in his chest.

"She is good, and pure, and beautiful, and smart. You, on the other hand, are ridiculous. You continue to throw yourself at me, knowing full well that I am not interested. And you continue to believe the stupid things your parents told you about blood purity and all that bollocks. You are the one that's pathetic. And I swear to Merlin if you call her that stupid fucking word one more time, I will end you Astoria." He pushed her aside and ran towards his dorm. As he reached his room he slammed the door behind him and threw himself back on the bed, angrily pushing his hair away from his face.

* * *

As Hermione finally caught up with Ginny they were outside the gryffindor common room entrance and Ginny glared at her.

"Please Ginny, let me explain," Hermione pleaded, breathlessly. She put her hands on her knees and lowered down, allowing her heart rate to return to a normal steadier speed.

"Fine, explain." Ginny huffed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Out here? Can't we at least go up to the dorm?" Ginny rolled her eyes and turned towards the portrait. Hermione assumed this meant yes and followed Ginny through. They silently made their way through the common room and up the stairs towards their room.

" _Muffliato_." Ginny muttered before turning towards Hermione, "Now speak." Hermione dropped on to the edge of her bed and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I know you don't understand but he's changed honest. He's not like he was. I'm not sure he was ever really like that. He wouldn't hurt me," Hermione spoke quickly and nervously, "He's sweet, and gentle, and he's kind, honest he is. Please Ginny, I'm-"

"You think i'm pissed of that you're seeing Draco Malfoy?" Hermione's head shot up, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, aren't you?" Ginny sat down next to her, keeping eye contact as she did.

"Well, I may not understand it, and it will take a lot of getting used to, but I trust your judgement. And I mean, I know I wasn't very welcoming about him back at September but he's made it this far without some awful comment, and he's behaved pretty well." She placed a hand on top of Hermione's and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm pissed that you lied to me."

"I'm sorry. It all stemmed from the not thinking you would understand."

"So you were going to what, keep him a secret forever?" Ginny let a short laugh.

"Of course not, I just wanted to be certain."  
"Of what?"

"That it was real. That it meant something. That it could survive outside judgement."

"And?"

"And I'm still not certain. I mean it's one thing you knowing, and trusting my judgement - which I really appreciate by the way - but Harry and Ron are hardly going to be thrilled are they?"

"Ah, I suppose not." Ginny offered a sympathetic look.

"So...how did it happen? When did this start? How? Why?" She gasped suddenly, "Was it him that gave you the locket? Of course it was. But why?" Hermione giggled a little.

"Yes it was him that gave me the locket, and it was to apologise for being a dick in the first few weeks. At least I think it was. And then he kissed me after the ball."

"Wait, when he was outside? You lied then too." She gave Hermione a playful slap on the shoulder and Hermione smiled apologetically.

"Yes, I did. But what was I supposed to say? Especially with Harry and Ron here too."

"Okay, I'll let you off. Is that when it all started then?"

"Well, I guess it really properly started when we got back after Christmas. After I found out it was him who...who…"

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny's hands flew over her mouth momentarily before she dropped them to her knees dramatically, "He found your parents!" Hermione nodded, happily. She wondered why she'd ever been nervous about telling Ginny.

"Oh Ginny. I'm so glad you're not mad that it's him. I do understand that I wasn't the greatest friend, lying to you about it, but i'm so glad I have you to talk to now."

"Me too. Now I want details. What does he look like with his clothes off?" Ginny smirked. Hermione laughed loudly,

"Ginny!"

"What? I may not think very highly of him but I'm not blind. I know he's gorgeous. Wait you are sleeping with him aren't you?" Hermione blushed and Ginny giggled, "So, is he treating you for Valentine's day?" Hermione's expression quickly changed from happy to having a hint of sadness.

"He's supposed to be introducing me to his mother, but Harry and Ron are going to be here too. I don't know how to spend time with the both of them."

"We'll figure it out."

"You'll help me?"

"Of course. But you have to promise to tell them soon. I mean not before then because neither of us want our Valentine's weekend ruined." She smiled and Hermione shook her head in disbelief. She had been so wrong in her prediction of Ginny's reaction.

The girls chatted about their respective boyfriends until the early hours of the following morning.

"So, now she knows do you think she could cover for us for a whole night?" Draco raised his eyebrows, smirking suggestively. It was lunch time and Hermione had just been dying to tell Draco that Ginny was on their side. She had felt wonderful about not having to lie to Ginny about where she was going, but Ginny had made her promise that whilst she didn't have to lie about spending time with Draco anymore she still had to make an effort to spend time with her friends too. Today, though, she would be spending her lunch time sitting in the tall grass on the far side of the lake, her legs rested over the top of Draco's outstretched ones, leaning close enough to smell his sweet scent.

"Perhaps. When were you thinking?" She smiled back.

"Maybe next Saturday? After dinner with my mother, it would be nice to get you to myself after that, then we'll be together on Valentine's morning." His sweetness was enough to make her heart race. He twisted a stray strand of her hair through his fingers before gently stroking her cheek with his knuckle. His touch made the blood rush towards her skin, and a deep blush rested there.

"That sounds perfect." She smiled. His hand cupped the back of her neck and pulled her towards him for a gentle kiss. As his mouth pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I'm really glad you can talk to your friend now."

"I guess it must be pretty lonely, not having anyone here." She placed her hands on each side of his face, encouraging his eyes to find her own.

"I have you," He smiled, sadly.

"You know what I mean. The only other slytherin I've seen you speak to this year is Astoria, and we know that didn't work out." Hermione grinned a little.

"Tell me about. She seems to have been bottling up all her crazy and is now unleashing it."

"What do you mean?" Hermione shifted so she was sitting a little straighter.

"She confronted me on the stairs last night. Apparently I still want her and I'm stupid for picking you instead." Hermione jumped to her feet in shock.

"She knows about us?" She yelped.

"Calm down," Draco laughed, "She figured it out. I guess I looked too happy and she saw us dancing at the ball and speaking on the train and she put two and two together."

"Fuck." Hermione pulled her hair back off her face, her eyes wide with worry. Draco rose to his feet and laughed again. He rubbed her shoulder, comforting her until she dropped her hands to her sides and sighed heavily.

"Don't worry. Who is she going to tell? It's not like she's swimming in friends." He kissed her cheek gently, "Now come on, we need to get back to class. People will start to wonder where we are. We don't want anyone finding out do we." He mocked, gleefully.

"Ha ha, very funny," Hermione responded, deadpan. Draco laughed a final time and Hermione rolled her eyes at him before they made their way back to castle hand in hand.

The rest of the day passed by slowly but Hermione was excited for the evening. She had planned a girly evening with Hermione for them to catch up properly and spend some much needed time together. But the spring in her step as she walked through the corridors was flattened when she saw Astoria Greengrass heading towards, her cunning smile reminded Hermione of a sly fox.

"Hi," She grinned as she reached Hermione.

"Hi, Astoria right?" Hermione adopted as much politeness in her tone as she could muster and offered her hand, "Hermione Granger." Astoria smiled widely and shook her hand gently, but the insincerity was obvious,

"Yes, I know who you are. Listen, I don't know what Draco said to you but I would like to think we could be friends. I may have said some things to him last night that I totally regret. After thinking about it, I realise that I was being silly and immature and I just hope we can wipe the slate clean. What do you say?" Hermione knew she couldn't trust her but maybe it would keep her off Draco back if they just agreed. After all, from, what he'd said, she just seemed like a jealous sixteen year old, the same as she'd been about Lavender and Ron, and Harry over Dean and Ginny. She could sympathise. She smiled at Astoria,

"Of course."

After long evening of girly giggles, private conversations, nail painting and makeovers, Hermione and Ginny lay subdued on Hermione's bed, their feet hanging over opposite sides and their heads next to each other so they were each upside down in the other person's view.

"Harry and Ron are going to go mental I know it?"

"They'll come around, I promise. They just want what's best for you, and once they see that that's Malfoy they'll be happy for you," Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ginny's comment, "Oh come on, even I can see you're loads happier now and I'm guessing it's due to him."

"It really is." She sighed, a broad smile spreading across his face.

"You love him, don't you?" Hermione covered her face shyly and nodded vigorously.

"Don't tell him though."

"Because Draco Malfoy and I usually have chummy conversations when you're not around. We're best friends don't you know?" Hermione slapped Ginny playfully.

"Oh, actually, that reminds me: guess who came up to me and offered me the hand of friendship today?" Ginny raised herself onto one elbow, the excitement only brought on by the potential of gossip evident on her face,

"Who?"

"Astoria Greengrass."

"As in Malfoy's ex, Astoria Greengrass? That awful girl he took to the Christmas Ball?"

"Yes! I mean we can't really call her awful, we don't even know her. But I think it's weird."

"Erm, speak for yourself. What she wore to the ball would barely class as a top and she was practically falling out of it. She's awful. Does she know about you and Draco?"

"Yes."

"Did she mention it to you?"

"Only in that she mentioned she regretted what she said to Draco."

"Ooo, what did she say to him?" Ginny was bouncing a little with the anticipation of the conversation.

"That he was stupid for choosing me over her."

"Stupid? Of course! He went from drooling slut who pawed at him every chance she got to someone with elegance and class and more than three brain cells, seems like a total idiot." Hermione laughed, but at the same time felt bad for Astoria,

"Seriously though, Ginny, she might be serious, and maybe she could use a friend."

"You have to be joking."

"We didn't think Draco was capable of change. If he can do it, anyone can."

"I suppose, but then you said you didn't think he was ever really evil, and that it was just his awful father that made him to do all those terrible things. Astoria was definitely always awful."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend. She'd be hypocritical to give one person a chance, and not another, wouldn't she?

* * *

"You what?" Draco shouted, as she explained what had happened between her and Astoria the previous day. It was Saturday, and they'd agreed to meet in the Room of Requirement.

"Relax, it's not like she's going to be third wheeling with us or anything." She smiled, resting her hand on his muscular bicep in an attempt to calm him.

"I will not. Look, I may have left some things out of what she said. It wasn't as polite as I made it sound. She called you a...you know." Hermione guessed but she stepped closer to Draco with no change in her resolve. Draco was frustrated. She couldn't possibly be crazy enough to believe Astoria. And what the fuck was Asti up to? She couldn't want to be friends with Hermione, not after the things she'd said about her. Plus Draco knew her, he knew she was capable of manipulating someone, and she was playing Hermione now, using her own goodness against her. He hated that.

"She probably just said it out of jealousy. Maybe her feelings for you were stronger than you thought."

"Maybe, but probably not. She only cares about herself. She just wasn't used to not having any attention so she pulled me in instead, which worked for me at the time because I wanted to make you jealous. But I finished with her and she wasn't ready for it to be finished, for selfish reasons not emotional ones."

"You're being unnecessarily harsh, I'm certain of it."

"I'm really not. She's not a nice person Hermione, don't trust her. Please." He kissed her gently on the head. He didn't think Astoria Greengrass was capable of anything to crazy, she probably just planned to humiliate Hermione in someway. But even that was too much for him to bear. He couldn't stand the thought of Hermione hurting at all. She was too wonderful. Her willingness to give Astoria a chance was proof of that. He would just have to keep an eye out for her. He would speak to Astoria when he got a chance.

"What the fuck are you up to with Hermione?" He growled at Astoria as he watched her approach down the dungeon corridor.

"Nothing sinister, I swear." She grinned. He didn't trust that grin.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you have trust issues. Honestly, I was horrible about her the other night and I want to give her a chance. I should get to know her. There must be something worth knowing if she turned your head." Draco glared at her through squinting eyes. Perhaps she was telling the truth, and he hated this conflict occurring in his head.

"Fine. I'll give you a chance. But if she ends up hurt or humiliated in any way, I know where you are." Astoria smirked and entered the slytherin common room. Draco fell back against the wall and slid down until he was crouched on the floor, his head hung down and his hands pushed deep into his silvery blonde hair. What the fuck had he let himself in for? What had he let them both in for. Things were truly complicated now. A few days ago he'd hated that they were a secret but he'd gone along with it for her sake. Now he wished they could go back to nobody knowing and just living in their own little bubble where their relationship was theirs and no one else's.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass grinned as she climbed into bed. She couldn't believe Hermione had accepted her offer of friendship so quickly and easily. What a stupid, naive girl. And Draco was playing along to. How soft he'd become since he allowed his heart to be taken by the gryffindor princess. He was going to regret dropping her for some filthy, disgusting abomination. Especially one as plain and annoying as Hermione Granger. She fell asleep and dreamt of plots of revenge.

* * *

 **A/N** : You didn't think the only thing I would throw at them was the judgement of others right? This is going to be a slow burn part of the plot so patience okay. Next chapter we will have Hermione meeting Narcissa, and perhaps Harry and Ron finding out drama. You shall have to read to see.

Again, thank you for the continued to support. I hope you are all still enjoying. As always please let me know what you think it's always appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Valentine's weekend quickly rolled around, and on the Saturday morning, Hermione's stomach had butterflies in them. She didn't just have meeting Draco's mother to worry about, but she had keeping hers and Draco's relationship secret from the boys to think about as well. Whilst Ginny had promised her help and swore that she understood the importance of keeping it quiet for the time being, Hermione had a feeling that things would go to plan. She dragged the brush through her hair as roughly as the tangle would allow. Her nails were bitten and chewed down to the beds and her cheeks had an anxious flush to them.

"Calm down. You'll make yourself pass out." Ginny smiled, reassuringly, gently rubbing Hermione's arm.

"There's just so much to think about. I wish we could just hide in a hole until the day was over."

"That sounds like the perfect Valentine's day," Ginny laughed. Hermione inhaled deeply, and as she exhaled she sat down on the bed with such force she bounced a little before settling her head in her hands.

"It's going to be a disaster."

"It's going to be perfect," Ginny comforted. Hermione smiled uncertainly and went back to preparing herself for the day. Ginny picked up her wand and began tidying the trail of clothes Hermione had left, whilst searching for her own outfit. Hermione's breathing was shaky and she tried her best to control it but the nerves crawled over her skin like a million tiny insects and she found it hard to sit as still as she was. She needed to be doing something, moving, not here preening herself for Malfoy's mother. Ron and Harry would find out. They would see through any excuse she gave. They would fly over the handle. She knew it. As if reading her thoughts, Ginny put her clothes down on her bed and turned to Hermione,

"Breathe. Everything will be fine." Hermione took another deep breath and smiled at her friend. She was so lucky that Ginny had been understanding, and she knew that she could rely on that when Ron and Harry eventually found out. And she knew deep down that Ginny was right, but she still had the sinking feeling that everything would go terribly wrong.

After deciding on an outfit of blue jeans, a bow print blouse, and ankle boots, Hermione finally made her way down to the hall for breakfast. Before she could reach it though Draco pulled her aside in the hallway. He looked around quickly to ensure nobody was watching before kissing Hermione quickly. As his lips touched hers she felt the tension of the morning drift out of her muscles, and she smiled dreamily up at him.

"I figured I wouldn't be able to walk into the village with you so I thought I'd double check the details here." He stroked a stray tendril of hair that had escaped her ponytail, and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'll meet you at four o'clock on the other side of the village. Ginny will be leading Harry and Ron in the opposite direction and we can head back to meet your mother by half past."

"Looks like you've got it all planned. I just wish there was no sneaking to do. I know you'll spend most of the day worrying because of it." Hermione laced her fingers through his and pulled herself in to kiss him again.

"I love you for knowing me so well." As she pulled away she noticed a shocked look on his face. Hermione quickly whipped her head around, "What? Did someone see us?"

"You what?" Draco asked, his voice croaky, like his throat had suddenly dried up.

"Sorry?" Hermione's brow furrowed as confusion washed over her.

"You love me?" Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks and the colour rise as she realised what she had just said.

"Oh. Well. Yes, I do. Listen, you don't have to say it back. I didn't mean for it to come out like that anyway. I'm not expecting anything from it. Don't worry about it. I'll see you later. 4. Bye." She quickly pulled her bag over her shoulder clumsily and turned to leave, banging her shoulder against the wall as she did. Her quick footsteps turned from hurried to jogging to running until she was a few corridors away from what she believed to be the most embarrassing moment of her life. _I just had to open my stupid mouth_. She smacked her palms against her forehead and let out a frustrated growl before going to find Ginny.

"You did what?" Ginny giggled, tucking her arm into the crook of Hermione's as they made the walk to Hogsmeade. Hermione hadn't felt much like eating after her encounter with Draco and instead her pleaded Ginny to leave the castle with her at that very moment.

"I blurted out that I loved him. I was ridiculous. And then I made even more of a fool of myself by being a complete fucking idiot stumbling all over the place when I left. I couldn't have been less coherent in my rambling. I mean never mind him saying it back, he's probably considering dumping me right now."

"I'm sure he's not. And to be honest, it doesn't really sound like he had much of a chance to say it back after he got over the shock of hearing it."

"Oh, and on top of that," Hermione continued, ignoring Ginny's comment, "I'm now the girl who told someone she loved them for the first time on Valentine's day. How cliche is that?" Ginny laughed and pulled her friend closer to her. Hermione groaned, her sense of embarrassment unwavering, but she needed to get over it before they met Harry and Ron, or they would know something was wrong.

The rest of their walk to the train station was done in silence, and Hermione replayed the shameful event over and over in her head, willing herself not to say the word love. What she wouldn't do for a time-turner right now. As they approached the station, they could see people milling about the platform, trunks beside them, and they heard the boys before they saw them. As Harry's face emerged from the crowd, Hermione felt her shoulder pull from the socket momentarily as Ginny began to run towards him, her arm still linked with Hermione's.

"Ow, Gin." But it was too late. Ginny was in Harry's arms and was paying no attention to Hermione's words or pain. Ron laughed lightly as he trundled over to Hermione,

"She doesn't care. She's got her prince back now, us poor peasants don't matter." Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Ron to hug him. She had missed her friends more than she realised and she felt bad for dreading their arrival.

"How are you?" She smiled at him. His hair was a little longer than the last time she'd seen him, and he hadn't shaved. He looked older, and worn out. She glanced over at Harry and realised the same was true for him. Ron sighed before answering,

"Tired. Training is getting tougher. But it will be worth it. We'll be done soon. And you and Ginny will be done with school, and we'll all be actual adults. Shit." Hermione let out a short laugh and gave Ron another hug.

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," he replied, pulling out of the hug but leaving one arm wrapped around her as he turned to watch Ginny and Harry catch up lovingly, "How have you been since Christmas? Things been easier since your parents have been back?"  
"Yeah, I mean it's still hard. There are still bits they don't remember, but that was always a risk, but they write when they can and school's...good." Hermione looked away to hide the rising flush in her cheeks as the memory resurfaced.

"What was that about?" Ron smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised in feigned ignorance. Ron narrowed his eyes at her but before he could push any further Harry and Ginny began to make their way over. Hermione exchanged hugs with Harry as Ginny greeted her brother.

"So, what's the plan?" Harry asked.

"Well, we'll go have a wander around, and then we'll grab some lunch. And then we can wander some more." Ginny shrugged.

"And apparently, you need to leave early to get work done?" Ron turned to Hermione, "So I get to be the world's most awkward third wheel on a date with my best mate and my younger sister. Great. Thanks for that." Hermione smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, why can't you blow that off? If I know you, you've already done most of it, and you'll still have tonight and tomorrow to get it finished." Harry asked.

"Well...urm…" Hermione hated this, she was terrible at lying.

"You boys wouldn't know how hard NEWT year is having just blown it off to be bigshot aurors. Even Hermione is struggling to keep up with the workload. She hasn't started this assignment yet because she's had so much other work." Hermione shot her friend a grateful look, who smiled back.

"So you really were spending all that time in the library?" Ron asked, "See Ginny, I told you there was nothing to worry about." Ginny scowled at Ron before shaking her head in disbelief. Hermione didn't take offence though, she knew now that she'd been wrong to keep secrets from Ginny. She also knew however, that she should definitely keep this secret from Ron and Harry, at least for now. The group began walking into the village.

After a few hours of wandering, shopping, chit chatting with other people, the group made their way to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. They ordered drinks and sat down at a table against the wall, close to their door. As their conversation began to pick up the door creaked open and Draco and his mother walked in. Ron glowered at Draco but Narcissa smiled at the four of them and Hermione quickly smiled back before turning away. She hoped that Draco had explained to his mother the awkwardness of the situation and that the boys didn't know about the two of them, but would she understand? Would her wanting to keep the relationship quiet from his friends give a bad impression to Narcissa? She hoped not. She could see that her smile had been genuine, and she hoped that Narcissa didn't think she was rude. The Malfoys made their way to a table at the other side of the pub, but Hermione and Draco were facing each other, and a warm smile crossed his face as he caught Hermione's eye. She felt her chest loosen, like she could breathe more deeply than before. She wondered at the power he had to calm and reassure her with just a single look. She knew from that look that she shouldn't be embarrassed about earlier. She knew good things would happen when they next got to be alone together. She knew it had been worth telling him how she felt, even if it had just fallen out of her mouth without her realising it.

"What are you grinning at?" Harry asked, teasingly.

"What?" Hermione asked, having only half listened to what he had said.

"I asked what you were grinning at. You look like a bloody Cheshire cat."

"A what?" Ginny and Ron questioned simultaneously. Ron and Hermione smiled.

"It's from a muggle book, you'd like it Ginny. You can borrow my copy if you like." Hermione hoped that this was sufficient enough to distract them from the aforementioned grin. But she needn't have worried, the grin wasn't important, somebody else would make sure they noticed a lot more.

"Oh hey guys." Astoria was stood at the end of the table, beaming deviously down at them.

"Hey, Astoria. Do you know everybody?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do. Who doesn't know everybody at this table. You're like royalty." She giggled a little, it was high pitched and grating, like nails on a chalk board. Hermione was having a hard time matching this Astoria Greengrass to the one who had offered her friendship before. Her features suddenly seemed fox like as she looked down her long nose with her beady eyes at all of them. Her skirt was a little too short and her boots a little too high, and she swung on one foot, her hip jutted out flirtily,

"Well, everybody, this is Astoria Greengrass." Hermione offered an introduction, but her tone was far from welcoming, she hoped Astoria would get the hint and leave. What could she possibly want?

"Hi," Ron offered, his voice laced with uncertainty and distrust.

"Would you care to join us?" Harry asked. Hermione glared at him, trying to ask him 'what the hell are you thinking?' without opening her mouth.

"Oh, no, that's okay. I can see you're all catching up. I was just wondering why Hermione's boyfriend wasn't sitting with you all? Since he's right over there." As she pointed her finger at Draco, Hermione felt the threat of tears and saw Draco rise to his feet. He reached the table quicker than she could have imagined.

"You've got to be joking?" Ron laughed, but then Draco was in front of them all and his face fell. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. She registered the confused looks on Harry and Ron's faces, and the concerned ones on Draco's and Ginny's, but what felt like it was killing her was the satisfied smirk on Astoria's face.

"Oh, you didn't know. I'm sorry." And with that, she spun on one foot and left, her long black ponytail swinging behind her.

"What the fuck is going on? Why the fuck are you here Malfoy?" Ron's voice was a little loud, and Hermione hoped he would realise and lower it before the whole pub was glaring. Narcissa was sat at her table, watching on. She was wearing the kind of troubled expression only a mother who is worrying about their child can sport.

"Please, Weasley, calm down." Draco rested his hand on Hermione's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Don't you dare touch her." Ron stood up so quickly his chair slid out beside him.

"Ron please. Don't do this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew how you would react." Across from them Hermione watched Ginny and Harry exchanging looks. Harry silently questioning why Ginny wasn't more shocked by this and Ginny silently apologising that she hadn't shared this news with him. Ron also registered this unspoken conversation.

"Bloody hell, you knew?" Ron sat down, clearly hurt by this double betrayal.

"Yes. I did. And you shouldn't be angry Ron. Just hear Hermione out before you go all caveman about this."

"What the hell is there to hear out? This is Malfoy for fucks sake. Come on, Harry, back me up mate."

"I think we should hear them out." Harry shrugged, Hermione mouthed him a heartfelt thank you and he nodded back.

"I'm really sorry I lied to you. And don't be mad at Ginny, she hasn't known that long, she caught us sneaking around."

"Well how long has this been going on?"

"Since we got back after Christmas. Kind of. Maybe longer. But not officially." Ron shook his head.

"I don't need to know details okay. I'm already close to vomiting in my mouth." Hermione's head dropped.

"Listen, Weasley. You are not helping right now. This doesn't mean we have to be bosom buddies now, okay, so get over yourself. You're upsetting Hermione. Now, I get that you're shocked by this," Ron guffawed like what Malfoy said was an understatement, "But it's not like we planned this either. It just happened. And nothing you say is going to change it. I love her and I'm not going anywhere. So you can either be dicks about it, or get the fuck over it." Hermione felt like her jaw was on the floor, along with everybody else's. She smiled and stood up to kiss him.

* * *

Draco felt the blood rise to his cheeks as he realised what he'd blurted out in front of everybody else. Of course he was going to say it back to her that morning, he'd just been shocked that she'd said it first. And she'd ran off before he'd had a chance to say anything. What he didn't want was to blurt it out like that. He'd wanted to tell her whilst they were on her own, he'd wanted to tell her everything that had made him feel this way, and tell her exactly how much she'd meant to him. But then again, he had hoped this day would go off without a hitch and hadn't been prepared for this. Everyone was staring, but each with their own varying expressions. Ginny was beaming, like she was seeing a part of one of those soppy books come to life; Potter looked shocked but not angry, unlike Weasley who looked like he wanted to punch him in the face. _I wonder if he's stupid enough to try,_ Draco thought to himself. Draco realised that he needed to take Hermione away from Weasley and give him a chance to cool down, she could deal with him another time; he didn't want her day being ruined by that stupid ginger git.

"C'mon Hermione, you don't have to deal with this." He laced his fingers through hers and dragged her away from the table. He made for the door and gave his mother a glance to let her know he would be back soon. He hated the thought of leaving her here with all these judgemental pricks, but just as he went to open the door to leave, Michael walked in. Draco gave him a grateful smile, but decided to leave it to his mother to explain what had happened and instead held the door for Hermione, who took one last look at her friends before walking out.

As they walked through the cold village towards to secluded woods Hermione wrapped her arm around Draco's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I do." Draco said, after a considerable silence.

"Huh?" Hermione asked. He stopped. They were alone now and he felt like this was as good a place as any to talk.

"Of course I love you. You didn't really give me a chance to say it back this morning, and I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I wish I'd told you sooner. I should have. I'm sorry." Hermione smiled so wide it reached her eyes. All of the worry that he'd seen in them today, all week, even all year, had vanished.

"You don't have to be sorry," she said, her voice laced with happy laughter, "I'm just glad you do. I love you too. I'm sorry about Ron, I knew he'd take it badly."

"He'll get over it. He'll have to. No way would anyone be stupid enough to risk losing you. He just needs to get used to you. At least Ginny was on your side."  
"Our side," she corrected, "and I never thought I'd hear you stick up for Ron Weasley. I thought you'd be ranting about how much you dislike him right now."

"Well I'm not the person you thought I was. I'm not the person _I_ thought I was. I just want you to be happy. I know your friends make you happy."

"You might not be the person _they_ think you are, but you're definitely the person I knew you were, deep down."

"Well, you brought it up to the surface."

"No. I didn't. You did." Draco took a deep breath and looked at her deep brown eyes. The glint of winter sun in the sky brought out the golden flecks and her skin shone, her hair was tucked behind her ears, revealing the whole of her beautiful face. He looked at the dusting of freckles on her nose, and he leaned in and kissed her forehead. He needed to feel her under his lips. He loved her like he'd never loved anybody, and whilst it terrified him, it made him feel redeemable, like his soul could be saved from all of the terrible things he had done. She was his guardian angel.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry it's been so long. I've been so super busy. I thought it would be easier after finishing uni, but it's all job applications, work and mummy duties. It's been non-stop. It will definitely be less time between this and the next chapter though. I promise. I know I said Hermione would meet Narcissa in this chapter. But next one I swear. Hope you're still enjoying. And thank you for your patience


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione laced her fingers through Draco's as they made their way back into the village to meet Narcissa. She could feel the spark of nerves flickering at the surface, but the glow she felt from her moment with Draco had dulled them significantly. She was smiling broadly, despite the earlier argument with Ron. Draco squeezed her hand encouragingly as they approached the Three Broomsticks again. Hermione only hoped that Harry and Ron had already left so she wouldn't have to deal with Ron's stares. She was glad it was out in the open now, it meant she wouldn't have to lie to them any more; she just hoped Draco was right and that Ron would come around. The door creaked as Draco pushed it forward, and she saw them immediately, giggling like teenagers in the corner. Draco rolled his eyes, and she saw a little redness rise in his cheeks. She grinned and nudged him playfully before pulling him towards them. Their table was near the fireplace, and there was a comforting warmth to fight of the bitter bite in the air. Narcissa and Michael were so wrapped up in each other's company that they didn't notice the young couple until Draco coughed loudly. Narcissa stood up quickly, smoothed out her a-line black wrap around sweater and shot her hand out to Hermione. The Malfoy matriarch looked as nervous as Hermione felt, but she took the hand offered to her and shook it lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione. Draco has told us so much about you. I feel as though we're friends already." Hermione blushed as Michael took her hand and shook it.

"Michael Bell, pleased to meet you." Hermione smiled and took her seat beside Draco.

"It's lovely to meet the both of you. I'm sorry about what you had to witness earlier. My friends can be a little...passionate." Narcissa smiled, affectionately. It wasn't a look Hermione had ever expected to see across that face, especially directed towards herself.

"Nonsense. We've had to face our fair share of judgement too, Hermione. We understand. There's absolutely no need to apologise." Michael smiled. Draco gave her thigh an encouraging squeeze under the table.

The dinner passed by with much interesting conversation and laughter, and Hermione found herself enjoying the company of a woman she had once feared. Their pasts had hindered nothing in their bonding, and Hermione knew she would enjoy spending more time with Narcissa. Michael also seemed like a loving and genuine person, who clearly adored his new partner. He also seemed to be someone Draco trusted, which Hermione knew was an achievement in itself. The pair had even invited Hermione to stay for a few days during the Easter break and Hermione found herself excited at the prospect of some time with Draco outside of school. As the evening ended and the pair made their way back to the castle, Hermione felt the glow of the evening under her cheeks. She squeezed Draco's hand a little tighter and moved in closer to him, their footsteps falling into perfect sync.

"Today was wonderful, Draco. Thank you."

"Even with The Weasel's outburst?" Draco grinned, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"Even with that. You're right, he just needs time to get used to the idea. It's not like I was that thrilled when I realised what was happening - what I was feeling. God you and that awful girl were nearly as bad as Ron and Lavender were. It made me sick. I think that's what made me realise I liked you."

"It's not like I was expecting it either. And if that's when you realised you liked me, why did you push me away when I kissed you before Christmas, huh?" He nudged her side playfully with his elbow.

"I said I knew I liked you, I never said I wanted to like you. It was what you did with my parents that made me realise you were worth it; that you were a good person really."

"I'm not a good person, you just bring out the best in me."

"Well, as long as I'm benefitting, that's all I really care about." She grinned, feeling victorious. Draco leant down and kissed her quickly, failing to stop smiling and still sporting a smile when their lips met.

"My mother really like you." He announced after they'd walked a little farther.

"I really liked her too. I'm quite looking forward to Easter know. I figure I can spend half with my parents, and half with you."

"I'm sure the rest of the golden trio would be thrilled about that. You should spend some time with them too." Hermione stopped walking and simply beamed at Draco. After a few steps Draco had realised she was no longer beside him and turned around to see what had happened, "What's with the goofy look Granger? You look a house elf with your eyes that wide."  
"I told you so."  
"You told me so what?" He laughed.

* * *

"I told you that you were a good person." Draco rolled his eyes and held his hand out for her to take.

"So, since I'm such a wonderful person, how about we take this to our room?" He suggested, a devious tone to his voice. When Hermione looked at his face he was raising his eyebrows in an over-the-top fashion. Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sounds good, Casanova."

"Casa-who?" Draco asked.

"Shut up." Hermione shoved him and ran off through the snow towards the castle, Draco following close behind.

Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's silky hair as he thought back over the day they'd just had. Maybe Hermione was at least a little right about him. He had managed the confrontation with her friends without lifting a finger, and had remained calm the entire time. He genuinely cared that Hermione's friends remained her friends because he knew they were important to him. He had actually been grateful to Potter for being willing to listen to them. What the hell was happening to him? Maybe he was one of the good guys after all. Maybe he had just been mislead. Maybe this could work out between them. Maybe, just maybe, he would get to be happy. Suddenly, Hermione, who he had been sure was asleep, lifted her head with a sharp intake of breath, as though something vital needed to be said at that moment.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked, sleepy eyed. Freckles dusted her nose and her skin was tinged with colour from the vigorous activity they had just engaged in. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did in this moment.

"What do you mean, gorgeous?" Hermione blushed, not used to his compliments. He would have to do something about that. Or maybe not. He liked that she didn't know how beautiful she was, it meant he could always be the one to tell her.

"I mean, what now? Harry and Ron know."

"And?" Draco couldn't grasp what she was getting at.

"Are we still a secret to everyone else? We weren't telling anyone because I didn't want them to find out. But know they know, and your mother knows, so are we still hiding this?" Draco tucked the stray hair behind her ear and gently stroked her cheek. _What the hell_ , he thought to himself, before saying aloud,

"Not if you don't want to. I'm proud that you're my girlfriend. I love you, and quite frankly I don't care who knows it. Before it would have been different. It wouldn't have been safe. But Voldermort is gone, and there's been no dark activity since." Hermione beamed at him, and pressed her cheek against his palm, leading him to pull her closer and kiss her deeply.

"I love you." She breathed as they pulled apart.

"I love you too."

* * *

That night they spent the night together, sleeping in each other's arms in the room of requirement. When they woke on the Sunday morning, they stretched widely and smiled at each other. They didn't need to go down straight away and so they spent the morning kissing, talking, planning the rest of their year. Removed from the weight of their secrecy, the pair seemed happier than ever. Hermione knew she would have to face Ron again, and that he and Harry would want an explanation, but that could wait. Right now she had the rest of the school to worry about.

"What do you think to meeting my parents over Easter?"

"Huh?" Draco pulled his shoe on to his foot before looking at her as he laced it up.

"Well if I spend half of the time at your house with you, you could spend half of the time at my house with me. That way you get to meet my parents, and we get to spend the whole time together."

"Well, aren't you just the little genius?" Draco grinned at her. She grinned back snuggly and pulled on her cardigan. They left their coats from the day before in the room of requirement, knowing they could collect them later. And upon leaving the room they looked at each other before lacing their fingers together. Walking through the hall hand in hand felt strange, but a wonderful strange. Hermione felt a beating in her stomach. Why she had butterflies she didn't know, but she was almost giddy with nerves. Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly, and they passed their first fellow students, who being first years didn't see anything amiss with the picture. Hermione realized. There would be a lot of people in the school who wouldn't understand why them being together was strange. Certainly any of the people from her own year who had returned, most of the teaching staff, some seventh years, and perhaps even some fifth and sixth years. The rest of them, whilst perhaps knowing who they were, would not truly understand the rivalry that had existed previously. This realisation settled Hermione's nerves a little, but the thought of the look on Neville's face, on Seamus's and Dean's, or even McGonagall's face, made her heart jump into her throat.

"Just remember," Draco leaned in to whisper to her, "that whatever the reaction, it does not change how I feel or what I want. I want this, Hermione, I want you." Hermione looked up into his stormy, steel eyes and felt every last bit of nerves slip away. This was the right thing to do.

"But wait, where will we sit?" Hermione gasped. Draco let out a short laugh.

"With your friends, if they'll have me. Merlin knows I have no reason to be sat with the slytherins, no friends of my own here. I just have you, and so I am at your mercy." Hermione felt sad for Draco in that moment, but before she knew it, they were about to turn into the corridor in which sat the entrance to the Great Hall. She took a large breath and let it go quickly. The couple looked at each other and smiled reassuringly at each other before turning into the crowded corridor. People began to stare as the walked towards the Hall. Stares turned to nudges, nudges turned to whispers and whispers turned to mutterings. And then they turned into the Great Hall. Hermione had no idea how it had happened, they say news travels quick, but how on earth it travelled that quickly was a mystery. People stared as soon as they were in the doorway. Hermione felt the colour rise to her cheek and she felt rather than saw Draco glancing around nervously. She tugged his hand a little and lead him to sit with her friends. Ron and Harry sat there too, and she knew that the people she had been worried about, her Gryffindor friends, had been warned about the relationship before they sat down. Actually, she learned later that it had been before they had gotten back to the castle the previous day, as Ron had moaned about it to his old friends shortly after he had found out himself. Ron sat with his arms folded, sulking like a child, when Hermione and Draco sat down.

"Hi guys." Hermione said, in a tone that seemed to question whether they would respond. Seamus and Dean looked dubious about the Slytherin at their table, but Hermione was grateful that Neville nervously held out a hand for Draco to shake. She noticed the look in Draco's eyes was somewhere between shocked and completely grateful. He took it, and shook with a friendly strength before quickly shooting Hermione a relieved smile. Even Harry greeted Draco.

"Look Malfoy, I know we'll never be best mates or anything. I wouldn't want to be. But she is and for her sake we should act like men and not idiots. Agreed?"

Draco nodded sharply, "Agreed."

Hermione could see Ron's resolve not to look at the pair of them shudder, before he mumbled,

"Whatever." Hermione was not expecting miracles, but the fact that he had actually acknowledged them was better than she had hoped for this soon. Breakfast passed without incident, and as soon as people realised there was actually nothing interesting about two people having breakfast together after coming into the hall holding hands, they had all turned their gazes towards their friends and continued on with their own lives.

"I have some work I need to get done. Will I see you later?" Draco said quietly, obviously still nervous about how to speak to Hermione around her friends.

"Of course." She smiled. He planted a quick kiss on her head and smiled at the rest of the group before leaving.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that, Hermione." Harry said, an uncomfortable look on his face. But she grinned because she knew that meant he was willing to try.

"I still don't get it." Ron scoffed, a sad look on his face.

"He's different guys. Well, not different, just more honest. He's been through a lot, and we never really tried to understand that. He's had it pretty shit, and for all the bad he's done there are reasons. Sure he was an arrogant prick all by himself, but he's grown up a lot. What he went through the last couple of years has changed him, just like it's changed all of us."

"I don't buy it, though. Anyone can pretend to have changed. He probably just has some sick and twisted plan. He's trouble Hermione."

"Ron, it was him. He found my parents. He did that, for me, just because he cares about me."

"Oh."

* * *

 **A/N:** It has been so long guys, i'm so sorry. I haven't had any time to write. Life has been a big ball of stress. I will finish it I promise. I've been struggling with some self-confidence issues with my writing and it's made it really hard to do. But i'm trying to work through, and I'm hoping you stick with me. You've been so wonderful reading this far, I hope you continue to do so. Thanks for your patience


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, his eyes wide from the news Hermione had just shared with them.

"Why would I lie?" She shrugged.

"But why would a snake like Malfoy do something nice for you? I mean we all know how he feels about muggle borns." Ron's face was contorted with the effort of trying to figure out how he felt about all of this.

"Evidently not, Ronald. Those prejudices were his father's, they always were. He was just too scared to think for himself on the matter. If there was any reason for me to believe he was dangerous, do you honestly believe me capable of taking leave of my senses to be with him? If he was who you think he is, I wouldn't have allowed this to happen. Do you think so little of me?"

"Of course not. It's just a shock that's all. Right Ron?" Harry slapped his friend on the back encouragingly.

"I suppose. But one wrong move, 'Mione-"

"I know, Ron. And thank you for worrying about me. But I'm happy, and he's good for me. I promise." Ron's face relaxed a little, but she could sense the sadness behind his eyes. They both knew they weren't right for each other, but everyone had been so convinced they would work out eventually that it was a little sad to let go completely. Hermione felt a tug in her chest for her best friend. She knew this would be hard for him, especially if he had to see them together.

"Okay, then." Ron sighed, as though he was letting go of the tension he'd been carrying since the truth was revealed the day before.

"Really?" Hermione smiled broadly.

"Yes, really. I may not think much of him, but I trust you." Hermione placed her hand on his and squeezed a gentle thank you.

"Now, what can we do with the rest of the day? I take it you two will be here until the last train?"

"Of course. What about a walk down to Hagrid's? We've neglected him the last few times we've been here." Harry suggested

"Sounds perfect." Hermione grinned.

The pair made their way up to the Gryffindor dorm to get their warm clothes. Hermione realised her coat was still in the room of requirement, so she borrowed one of Ginny's for now and made a mental note to collect it later on. Whilst the girls pulled on their boots Ginny sat beside Hermione and looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a little worried to be honest." Ginny confessed.

"What? You've known for ages, and you were okay with it."

"I'm not worried about Draco. I get that he's changed, I believe you. I'm worried that you're moving a little fast. You seem...I don't know, intense."

"Is that a bad thing?" Hermione asked, "We're just happy with each other, that's all."

"I know. But there are still people who won't like the idea of you two together. People on both sides. It won't help if you flaunt your relationship about."

"Oh, Ginny, don't be ridiculous. The war is over. People can be as unhappy about it as they want, it doesn't matter." She turned away and continued to prepare for the cold February air.

"I hope you're right, Hermione. For both of your sakes." Ginny's mouth was set into a hard line, displaying her uncertainty clearly, but Hermione just shrugged it off. If Ron could be okay about her dating Draco Malfoy, then everybody else would be simple.

* * *

Draco rooted in his trunk for some fresh underwear. He had walked back to the Slytherin common room, a place he spent as little time as possible in now he was with Hermione. But he was in desperate need of a shower and clean clothes, so he's returned to collect what he needed before heading to the bathrooms. As he stepped out of his room into the common room he spotted Astoria leaning against the wall by the door. He had forgotten all about her interruption to Hermione's reunion with her friends until he saw her smug smile.

"Well well, Mr Malfoy, you're the talk of the school." Her arms were crossed across her chest, that was almost spilling out of her usual too-tight clothes.

"Yes, Asti. It seems your little plan backfired." He stepped closer to the door, intending to walk straight past her without another word. But then she stepped right in front of the door.

"Oh, I don't know about that," she smirked, "Soon it won't just be the school that are talking about you. You may have gotten the other two thirds of the Golden Trio on your side, and the rest of those gryffin-losers, but it won't be the same for everyone. Your mudblood girlfriend should watch her back, and you too. There are still people who don't take kindly to blood traitors."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Astoria, get your head out of the past. The war is over. I don't give a shit what people think. There aren't two sides to this anymore. Hermione and I are together, and people need to get used to it. Now move out of my way."

"Why don't you make me?" She said, teasingly.

"You don't think I won't. I'm not afraid to move you myself. You think I won't lay my hands on you because you're a woman. That's not what happened before, is it? And if you use that disgusting word, or threaten my girlfriend again, I definitely will." His nostrils were flaring with frustration and anger. She shouldn't test him.

"Not quite the good boy she thinks your are, are you?" She smiled as she stepped to the side and stalked away, like a predator bored of its prey.

Draco let the hot water wash over him. He pushed his wet hair back off his face and spat the water from his mouth. Suddenly, he felt overcome with a not unfamiliar feeling. Fear. What if Astoria was right? What if something were to happen to Hermione and it was all his fault? He'd never be able to forgive himself. He had to keep her safe. He looked down at the the faded mark on his arm. He had known she was too good for him for the start. But he also knew that this was what she wanted, and he needed her to be happy. He just had to make sure she was safe. He placed his hand on the wall in front of him and let his body droop. Had they made a mistake outing themselves? Were they rubbing it in the wrong people's faces? They should have started smaller. They should have done it gradually; tested the waters instead of announcing it to the whole school all at once.

He decided to do the thing he'd hated doing since he came back. It was part of his conditions of coming back that he had to see McGonagall every so often. Just to check in with her, and for her to make sure he wasn't up to something devious. He dried off and climbed into a pair of loose fitting jeans, and a grey jumper. He slicked his wet hair back and made his way through the castle to the headmistress's office.

"Tabby" he muttered the password, and climbed the staircase that had appeared before him. He knew better than to barge in, he'd received a scalding for just that the first time he'd come. He rapped against the door quickly and waited until he heard the professor's thick accent,

"Come in." Draco stepped through the door. He had never turned up unannounced before, although it had been made clear that he could, but he felt a nervous knot form in his stomach and started to reconsider speaking to the headmistress about his worries. Swallowing thickly, he walked through the door and plonked himself down in his usual seat.

"Ahhh mister Malfoy, it's been a while. I was wondering when I would see you again."

"Well, professor, I've been a little busy." Draco said shyly, pulling the sleeves of his jumper down and rubbing the hem between his finger and thumb.

"So I've heard." McGonagall sat down in front of him and looked at him, encouraging him to speak.

"I...ummm. I don't know if we've been stupid." Draco continued to look down at his jumper instead of looking at the headmistress.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. Will we rub people the wrong way?"

"Absolutely, Draco. But that isn't necessarily a bad thing." Draco's brow furrowed. How could pissing people off be a bad thing?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, progress starts small. The war may be over, Mr Malfoy, but people are sat in their ways. They do not necessarily change their minds simply because they lost. If two people like you and Miss Granger - people that were prominent pieces in opposite sides of the war - can come together. Perhaps that means that those who believed in blood purity will be able to see that they're wrong. If you can change your mind, so can others. I believe your mother met Miss Granger. Did she approve?"

"She approved before she met her. But yes, they got along well. How did you know they met?" Draco asked, finally raising his head to meet McGonagall's eyes. Her tight mouth widened a little into an amused smile,

"I hear a lot of things."

"So it seems."

"Again, your mother's approval means that people are capable of accepting this. It may take longer with some than others. I know your opinion of yourself isn't very high, Mister Malfoy, and I know you've made mistakes in your past. Hermione clearly has a high opinion of you, and it is something you should cherish."

"I do. Really, I do. I just want her to be safe that's all. I don't want her to get hurt. What if something happens to her, and it's my fault."

"Trust me, Mr Malfoy. She is well protected here. Anybody that is stupid enough to take action will be met with consequence. You're overthinking this, I'm certain of it."

Draco left McGonagall's a little more comforted. Until he sat down in the Hall to do some homework and a strange owl dropped a letter in front of him.

 _You will pay for your betrayal._

No signature. Not a single clue as to who sent it. What the fuck was he going to do?

* * *

Hermione trudged back up through the grounds towards the castle. She and Ginny had walked Harry and Ron as far as they were permitted to on their way back to Hogsmeade to catch the train back to London.

"I'll never get why they don't just fly. Or apparate to Hogsmeade." Ginny groaned, pulling off her gloves. The long walk meant they had built up a sweat under their winter layers. Hermione got where she was coming from. If they travelled by their own means, they could leave whenever they wanted and weren't subject to train timetables.

"Ron hates apparating, ever since he got splinched. He avoids it wherever possible. You know that. And flying that long a distance would be awful."

"We flew all the way the ministry in fifth year."

"Yes, and it was horrendous." Hermione laughed.

"I just miss him, that's all."

"Four months, Gin. Four months and it will all be over. We'll have completed our NEWTs, and we'll be out of here forever. You can build your soppy dream life with Harry." Ginny smiled and nudged Hermione playfully.

"And yours with Draco?" Hermione grinned like a dreamy child.

"And mine with Draco." She looked happily at her friend, and then they both began giggling.

Hermione put Ginny's coat back in the dormitory, and swapped the winter boots for a cosy pair of slippers, before making her way back to the room of requirement. But Draco wasn't there. Just a note pinned to the bed.

 _Felt like a view._

 _Draco_

Hermione wondered where he could be, and worried when she found him in the astronomy tower, legs hanging over the edge and face looking somber.

"Draco? What's the matter?" He turned at the sound of her voice, and pulled his legs back up, resting his back against the wall beside him and pulling his knees to his chest. He pulled the note he had received earlier and handed it over to Hermione, wordlessly. She read it, and her heart broke at the sad look on his face.

"You can't take this seriously. It's just some idiot trying to get a rise out of you."

"Astoria told me this would happen." Hermione huffed and knelt next to him, placing her hands on his knees.

"She's just jealous Draco. She probably sent this ridiculous thing to try and get you to break up with me." He looked at her and she saw more pain in his eyes than she had ever seen before.

"I don't think she did."

"Draco, please, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"You think i'm worried about something happening to me?" His brows were creased in confusion, "Hermione, what if something happens to you? You're everything to me. What if something happens to you and it's my fault. I've done so many horrible things, but if something happened to you I think it would kill me. I never deserved you, and the thought that it would be my fault for being so completely selfish, it makes me sick." He looked away from her then, he was not used to showing weakness, he wasn't used to admitting them, "I'm scared." Hermione placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head to face her once again. She pushed his hair back affectionately and stroked his strong, sharp cheekbone with her thumb before kissing him softly.

"Listen to me. Nothing will happen to me. And do you know why? Because you won't let it. I trust you completely Draco. You think you're selfish, but, despite this note stating that you will pay, your first thought was of me and my safety. You are not selfish, Draco Malfoy. You are wonderful, and I trust you with my life. I love you."

* * *

Draco leant forward and kissed her softly and shyly, at first, until the passion kicked in. He needed to feel her, every inch of her. The kiss deepened. And Draco leant further into her. Forcing her backwards until she was holding herself up on her hands. Her legs shot out and Draco climbed between them. Hermione's hands relinquished as she lay down, and she pushed them over his shoulder and into his hair. He pulled away and leant back on his haunches, all the while looking into her eyes like they were last things he would ever see. He wanted to know every inch of his witch. He pulled his jumper of over his head and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Here?" Hermione asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Here." Draco answered with a mischievous look on his. Hermione laughed as Draco began unbuttoning her shirt. It dropped to her sides and revealed the perfect skin that lay beneath. Her ran his hand down the length of her torso, from her throat, past her perfect breasts that lay cupped beneath simple white lace, and her smooth stomach. Finally, he placed his hands under the band of her trousers, pulling them down and off along with her slippers. He pulled his own trousers off and lay down on top of her. With one hand beside her shoulder, his other traced back up the inside of her thigh, until he reached the slick wetness between them. Hermione let out a small moan at his touch, and her hips rose up instinctively.

"Shhh, my love, we need to be quiet here." He whispered. Hermione bit her lip hard to stop another moan escaping as he pushed his fingers inside of her. He pulled them out slowly, and pushed in once more. He grabbed his steely length and pumped a few times before adjusting his position. He looked deep in her eyes as he entered her. Her hips rose to meet his and he thrust a few times before putting his hands around her waist and pulling her with him as he leant back once more. She adjusted slightly to the new position before rocking back and forth, knowing herself well enough to know how to move. His length hit the right spot inside her, and her head fell back with the pleasure. Draco held one arm firmly around her waist to keep her study and keep her close, with the other he wrapped her hair gently around his hand, keeping her head back as he kissed and sucked at the skin on her neck and throat. Before he moved further down. His expert tongue found her nipple through the lace bralet and he gently bit and sucked, Hermione's moans deeping, becoming guttural, as he did. He continued on to the other breast, and their pace quickened. Hermione's body began to tense and shudder as the not tightened somewhere below her naval. Draco felt her tightening and pumped into her, eager to feel her come undone around him. Hermione's teeth could hold it back no longer and a low, loud moan escaped her lips. Hermione's shudders pushed Draco's release, and he pushed hard against her, moaning with his mouth against her throat, as he came inside her. Exhausted, he lay Hermione back down, and collapsed on to the floor next to her. Panting, Hermione turned her head to face him.

"That was...interesting. We could've been caught." She smiled. Draco looked out at the clear night sky, the stars and moon lighting his lover from behind, giving her an almost angelic aura of light. He looked at the edge so close behind her, and laughed.

"We could've died." Hermione hit his chest playfully, and began to dress quickly. Suddenly embarrassed at her near nudity in such an open space, "Relax Hermione, nobody will catch us."

"Draco, this is the astronomy tower. At night is the time people usually use it." He laughed and began dressing himself. Hermione, fully clothes stopped him before he pulled his jumper on. She placed her hands gently on his wrists.

"Your past will not hurt me Draco. We won't let it."

"I won't let it." Draco promised.

* * *

 **A/N:** I figured, since you waited so long, I'd give you a bit more.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A few weeks had passed, and Draco's mood had improved considerably. Nothing had come from the threats he'd received, and everyone has stopped glaring at him and Hermione as they walked the halls. It was old news. Boring. Nobody cared anymore. He wondered what they'd ever been worried about in telling people, and wished they'd done it sooner. It seemed even the ginger idiot had stopped ranting about it.

His mood improved further as he saw Hermione walking down the hall to him. He kissed her swiftly as she came to a stop inches from his face, a broad smile on hers.

"What are you so cheerful about, Granger? It's only Monday." He took her hands in hers and she began swinging them playfully outwards.

"Do I need just one? There are plenty. It's finally spring, Easter is almost here and I get to take my wonderful boyfriend home to meet my parents, who he saved. Enough of a reason for you?" Draco simply smiled in response and kissed her again.

"Well then, since you're so sunshiney about the sunshine, fancy a walk before dinner?" Hermione nodded eagerly, and dropped one of his hands. They walked out into the courtyard, making their way further out into the grounds. It may be spring, but there was still a little chill in the air, and a dampness on the grass. Hermione chatted away happily about her classes that day, and Draco continued to wonder what he'd been worrying about. Astoria was just jealous, as Hermione had suggested, and that's why she had made it seem such a big deal. She had probably sent the note herself. He wouldn't put it past her.

It was that very thought that caused him to confront her in the common room that evening. As a group of sixth year clones left her side, after praising her lessons on how to be the most oblivious airhead bully you could possibly be, that Draco grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her aside out of the earshot of the other Slytherins. Most of whom had looked at him questioningly every time he stepped foot in here since his and Hermione's announcement.

"What's up, Draco?" Astoria asked, sliding her index finger up and down his arm, "your gryfiindor a gryffin-bore without the excitement of secrecy to keep the flame alive? Fancying a bit of the fun stuff are you?" She giggled, and Draco fought his gag reflex as he rolled his eyes, and pushed her hand away.

"No, Asti. It's the definition of madness to do the same things over and over and expect the same results. I'm. Not. Interested. Okay? So you can stop the flirting, and your can stop the threats."

"Threats? Oh, Draco dear, I haven't threatened you. I warned you is all." Draco, quickly growing bored of her innocent act, pushed the note he'd received into her hand.

"This isn't a threat is it?" Astoria unfolded the note and read with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh, this is a threat. But I didn't send it." She thrust it back at him, "I told you, there are still people around you and your girlfriend should be afraid of. It's your fault that you didn't believe me." Astoria giggled maniacally as she walked away, and Draco felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He hoped Hermione was right, and that it was simply just a joke; an empty threat, and that the person who had made it never intended to see it through. Though he would rather someone take it out on him than Hermione. As long as she was safe that's all he cared about. Suddenly, he too couldn't wait for Easter to roll around, so that he could get Hermione somewhere nobody could hurt her.

* * *

Hermione looked up at Draco as they sat on their little sofa in the room of requirement. The only time she had seen him looking this lost was sixth year, and that worried her to her core.

"Draco? What's wrong? You aren't still worried are you? I told you nothing is going to happen to us." He pulled himself up straight, Hermione knelt on the sofa and turned to face him, placing her hand on his cheek.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't worry?" He asked. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear, and stroked her cheek in return.

"I don't want you to worry. You look...scared, Draco. And that scares me." He pulled her on to his lap and her head rested against his chest. She could hear his heart hammering, and she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I am scared. I struggled with my feelings for you, not because I had anything against who you were, are what I'd thought of you before, or been told to think. It was because I knew you were too good for me. I don't want to be proved right." Hermione's heart hammered at his confession. She had never truly grasped his feelings for her before. She'd wondered why someone like Draco would want someone as plain as her. He could have his pick of any girl in the school, and he'd chosen her. It was that moment she was eternally grateful that he had, and that she finally understood just how much he loved her. She looked up at him, tears hanging delicately from her lower lashes, threatening to fall.

"Don't cry." Draco begged, tenderly catching the tears on his thumb.

"I just. I guess I didn't know you felt that way. You do deserve me. I choose that. You choose that. I love you and I want to be with you, and you love me and want to be with me. That makes you good enough for me. I've never felt as safe as I do with you. You saved me. You saved my parents. And nobody is taking me away from you. I won't let them separate us." He kissed her then, and she felt more in that kiss than the rest of their kisses combined. Nothing else needed to be done tonight. Just that kiss.

As the kiss simmered out and they sat, silently, together, Draco reached down, fingering the gold chain and pulling the locket out from under her school shirt.

"I love seeing this on you. It reminds me to be brave. If I hadn't had the courage to give you this, I don't think we'd be sitting here like this now. I'd still be being an idiot, trying to deny how I felt." Hermione smiled shyly, all these emotional confessions were a little overwhelming. Especially coming from someone who had always bottled every heartfelt emotion up, other than hatred.

"I'm glad you were brave. Maybe there's a little Gryffindor in you after all."

"Don't push it." He laughed.

* * *

"So, how is everything with lover boy?" Ginny teased.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Hermione confessed.

"Oh dear, not trouble in paradise already? It's not so hot when you don't have to sneak around is it?" Hermione threw a pillow at her and Ginny laughed.

"It's nothing like that. He got a dodgy note about how he's a blood traitor, and being with me is some kind of weird betrayal. It's got him scared. I haven't seen him like this since sixth year. I don't know what to do. I told him there's nothing to worry about, but I don't think he's convinced." Ginny sat next to Hermione on the bed, a concerned look stretched across her usually happy face.

"Maybe he should be worried. Not saying that anything definitely will happen. But it could. And if he's worried, he'll be alert. He'll see it coming."

"Oh, don't take his side. It was just a stupid note from some stupid person who doesn't realise the war is over."

"The war was over once before, 'Mione. Voldermort isn't the only person in history who has started a fight over blood status, and he probably won't be the last. Idiots don't seem to learn from other's mistakes, I'm afraid."

"I guess. But who would have heard about me and Draco that would actually dare to do something about it?" Hermione questioned, wondering what sort of idiot cared about two eighteen year olds being together.

"You'd be surprised. Like you said, the war's over. The news is pretty slow these days. Plus you and Draco both played big parts in it. It's big news the bad boy and the golden girl. Plus, like I said, people are idiots." Hermione laughed.

"Well, I refuse to believe people can care that much about us being together. It's not even like we're getting married or anything. It's not even been 6 months."

"Idiots." Ginny shrugged. Hermione laughed again.

"Anyway, changing the subject. What are you doing over the Easter break?"

"Harry's taking me away. He got some time off, and he said he wanted to treat me. But he won't tell me where."

"And I bet you hate that?" Hermione grinned.

"Yes, I do. But i'm excited that we'll get some time alone together."

"I'm glad. I know you miss him lots, Gin, but it's not too long before we're out of here. Another three months and we get to move on with our lives just like they did." Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand tightly.

"And what about you and Draco? You think you'll make it outside of the castle walls?" Hermione felt a clench in her stomach at the sound of that question being said out loud. She'd wondered it herself, of course she had. How could she not? Barring the odd trip to Hogsmeade, the couple had never really spent much time in the outside world. And even then, with all the other students around, Hogsmeade felt like an extension of Hogwarts.

"I suppose Easter will give us a clue." Hermione suggested. Two weeks in the outside world. A week in his world, and a week in hers. Would she be able to handle being in the place Draco's own aunt had tortured her just a year earlier? Would Draco cope spending time in the muggle world? She had her concerns, but she hoped the answer was yes. If they could find a place for each other in their worlds then Hermione was sure they could make it past Hogwarts.

* * *

"What kinds of things do you want to do whilst you're at home then?" Draco asked, spearing one of everything on his plate with his fork before stuffing it into his mouth.

"I don't know. There are a few places I wouldn't mind visiting a few places whilst we're there. I could show you muggle London, and we could even visit Diagon Alley if the muggle stuff is a bit boring for you."

"Why would it be boring, are you planning on taking me to boring places?" Draco laughed.

"Well, I don't know if you'd like muggle things. I don't believe you've spent much time in muggle places. What if you don't like it? I don't want you to not like it." Hermione knew she was prattling nervously, but she couldn't help it. Up until this year Draco didn't like muggle people, never mind muggle things. She was terrified of showing him her world. What if he didn't like it? What if he didn't like her parents? Draco was worried about some complex revenge plot, but what if it was something as simple as meeting the parents that split them up?

"Stop worrying." Draco said, tenderly. She looked up at him, a little concerned that after not that long together he could seemingly read her thoughts, "I will enjoy whatever you plan. As long as i'm with you, I will have fun. So please, stop worrying," Hermione smiled secretly. Draco was probably right she was probably worrying about nothing.

"What about when we're at your house, any plans?" Hermione asked.

"Still not telling." Hermione had been trying to get information about his plans all morning, but he wasn't budging. Hermione huffed and Draco smiled. _Oh well_ , she thought, _it's not long until i find out._

* * *

 **A/N** : sorry it's so short. This is such a filler chapter and i don't really like writing them, but it's necessary. I promise there will be a new and better chapter by the end of the week


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The steam filled the platform as the Hogwarts express waited for the passengers to pile themselves on. Draco felt Hermione's hand shake in his as they boarded the train. He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand gently in an attempt to reassure her and calm her nerves. He had carefully concocted the perfect peaceful mask to wear, in order to make Hermione feel better about spending time at a place that held such horrific memories for her. But on the inside his heart was hammering against his chest. What if she hated it there? And what if she wanted to leave early? How would that make his mother feel? Would she think less of Hermione because of it? He knew these were stupid questions with simple answers. She may hate it, and it would be fine if she wanted to leave. It might upset his mother a little as she was extremely excited about their visit, but she wouldn't think less of Hermione because of it. Even though these logical thoughts were there in his mind, the unreasonable worries and concerns had pushed them so far back, Draco was struggling to remember their existence.

The pair chose a quiet carriage and sat next to each other on the same side. Hermione gazed out of the window, and Draco gazed at Hermione. How far they had come. It was almost a year to the day that Hermione had lay on the floor of the manor after enduring the torture his psycho aunt had inflicted on her. A year ago he'd watched as a house elf sacrificed his life to save his friends. He didn't know it until much later but that was the moment he knew for sure that his father had been wrong about everything. When a house elf - a creature Draco had always been taught to be inferior, a possession, a _thing_ that existed purely for convenience to serve wizards by doing the things they deemed themselves to important for - risked their life to save those of people who were not and had never been his masters, Draco knew for certain that the whole war, the whole view of some people being more important than others just because of the circumstances of their birth, was the most ridiculous notion in the world. He had suspected it for some time, but it was only when he learnt that Dobby had died that he was sure. A year on, and Draco wished he'd realised it sooner. He had wasted so much time despising her, when he could have been loving her; should have been.

"What?" Hermione asked, noticing Draco's pensive expression.

"Nothing. Just thinking of what ifs." Hermione smiled, and Draco's stomach lurched. It did every time she did her one sided grin at him, a smile he liked to think was reserved only for him; a special 'oh Draco' smile.

"Like what if I won the lottery?"

"The what?"

"Oh, sorry. A muggle thing. Nevermind." Hermione's head sunk a little. She did that sometimes when he didn't understand what she was talking about. Like she shouldn't have been talking about it in the first time. Draco hated it. It made him feel as though she still thought he was uncomfortable with her being a muggle born. He wasn't.

"Will you teach me about it sometime?" Hermione's grin rose up on both sides this time. Her cheeks blushing, giving her a pleased, but bashful, glow.

"I'll show you when we're on my turf." Draco laughed.

"Oh, your turf?"

"Yes, Draco, my turf. This is a playing field."

"Well, Granger, we're on my turf first. By the time you show me yours, there'll be a pretty high bar set."

"Oh, really? We'll just have to see about that won't we? At least i'm giving you some information on what we'll be doing on my turf. You won't say a word about we're doing at your house. I imagine it will be all silver service waiters, servants waiting on you hand and foot doing everything for you. I imagine you even have someone to brush your teeth." Draco clutched his chest in mock hurt,

"You wound me, Granger. But yes, your expectations seem about right. You see we arrogant Malfoys aren't capable of taking responsibility for or care of ourselves at all."

"Ha, don't I know it."

"Oi, Granger. You should watch it, or you'll be sleeping in the shed." Hermione laughed and Draco felt accomplished. He had watched her the whole time, physically relaxing, and he knew he'd at least pushed a few worries away. He kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her back against his chest as the train began to pull out of the station.

* * *

Hermione knew they were getting closer and closer to London, and her nerves had spiked once more. Draco had been so wonderful that morning, distracting her thoughts with mindless conversation. He had carefully avoided topics that he knew would only serve to increase her anxiety, and he'd kept things light and humourous. He had been so tender too, more affectionate than usual, which she assumed had something to do with the timing of their visit to his house, a fact which hadn't escaped her. But now the Malfoy Manor was getting closer and closer, and soon she would be crossing the threshold, and she didn't honestly know how she felt about that. She was excited about spending time with Draco away from the gossipping students at Hogwarts; about seeing how they fit together out in the real world. She just hoped their surroundings wouldn't affect that. She was beginning to wish that she had suggested visiting her family first. Too late now.

"Don't worry," Draco smiled. He had a habit of doing that recently - answering unspoken concerns, as though he was completely in tune with her and able to tell what she was thinking. It was sweet in a way, but it also frightened her. She had only been that close with one person before and she had spent years in his company without him being able to tell what she was thinking, in fact he had frequently done the opposite of what she was thinking. Hermione had only really spent time with Draco this year, and just 7 months in, only 4 months of them being romantically involved, and it was like he was a part of her. It was something more intense than she had ever experienced before, and she wondered if it was normal to be that in tune with someone when you were just 18 years old. Surely it took most couples years of marriage, and living together, spending each day with each other, to reach this level. The train began to slow and Hermione's heart began to hammer. She jumped as the train let of steam before rolling slowly into the station, and Draco laughed. He stopped laughing and his eyes showed confusion, and Hermione knew he was looking at something he hadn't been expecting to see. She turned and followed his gaze to find Michael and Narcissa standing on platform 9 ¾, waiting for them. She and Draco had been expecting to travel by train to Wiltshire and meet them there, but apparently that was not the case anymore. The pair alighted the train and met the older couple of anxious greetings,

"What are you doing here, mother? I thought we were meeting at home."

"Well, we thought we'd cut your journey short, and that way we get to spend more time with you." Narcissa grinned, putting her hand on Draco's face. Hermione thought it was like Narcissa was seeing him for the first time. The truth, of course, was that it had it hadn't been long at all since they had seen each other, but perhaps their new selves were so unfamiliar to each other - happiness, peace and contentment so strange a view to both of them - that they still found it difficult to remember each one of them was different now, and she had expected to see the old Draco, a lost misguided soul, that she was excited about being wrong.

"We thought we could just take the floo from the ministry, that way we can have a good catch up before dinner." Michael patted Draco on the back and took Hermione's luggage from her hands, "Come on then, off we go." Narcissa gave Hermione a quick, and unexpected kiss on the cheek, before the four of them began walking towards the wall that would bring them out into King's Cross Station.

After a quick journey to the Ministry of Magic - a place that had changed a lot since Hermione's last visit, and now no longer held horrific statues of muggle oppression, or other reminders of Voldermort's short reign over the magical world - Hermione found herself in a place a lot different from the house she'd been in a year ago. The hard stone floor she'd writhed against in agony, was replaced by gorgeous maplewood flooring, covered in the centre by a plush cream rug. The walls that were once dull and grey were now lit by beautiful lighting, and lined with paintings and photographs from Draco's childhood. There was even a picture of Andromeda lining the wall, a sight that Hermione had doubted she would ever see. Narcissa noticed her looking at it.

"We have been writing each other occasionally. She still finds it difficult to trust me but we're getting there. I hear Teddy is doing wonderfully, I am so sorry about his dear parents. I believe you were close with them." Hermione smiled at Narcissa, sadly.

"I was a little, yes. Tonks, sorry Nymphadora - she would have hated me calling her that - she was a wonderful person, they both were. Lupin helped Harry a lot. He helped all of us really. He was wonderfully clever. Not just booksmart. He was wise. I miss them a lot. It's nice to hear that Teddy is doing well though." Narcissa placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, gently squeezing before affectionately rubbing her shoulders. It was a show of affection Hermione had never expected from the witch, and she could tell it had taken effort on Narcissa's part to partake in it, which Hermione assumed was probably due to the lack of affection this house had seen in general between its inhabitants. As Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Draco, she noticed he was smiling contently, as though what he was witnessing was something he'd always wanted to see. Hermione wondered why she had been so nervous about being here. The occupants of this house had changed so much over the last year, of course it wouldn't be like coming back to that day.

* * *

Draco guided Hermione up the stairs and to his bedroom.

"We're going to stay in here together?" Hermione asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Sure. We've shared a bed before, Hermione." He smiled.

"I know, but i'm surprised your mother is okay with this." Hermione blushed as they reached the doorway. Draco shook his head.

"Why wouldn't she be?" It hadn't even crossed Draco's mind that they wouldn't be sharing a room.

"I don't know. But just so you know, I don't think my parents will be all that okay with it. You will probably be sleeping in the spare room." He kissed her gently on the cheek.

"That's fine by me. If they're not comfortable with us sharing a room, then we won't. But this week we are, so can we just go and put your stuff in there now?" He pushed the door open and relished in the familiar smell of his books and his cologne. He watched Hermione drink it in. Showing her his room felt a little like exposing himself. It was a part of him she'd never seen before. Most people hadn't. He wasn't even sure if his mother had been in here during his teenage years.

His carpet was jade green, and his large bed frame was low and made of an almost black wood. His floor was free from mess, whilst his desk was littered with chaos, exactly how he liked it. His bed sheets were black, and still in disarray from his last visit, proof that his mother had not entered in that time - she wouldn't have been able to resist straightening them. Hermione dropped her bag gently, by the large antique wardrobe and took a closer look at the pictures and posters hanging from his wall, and the leather bound books on his bookcase.

"I don't know what I expected, but this isn't it. It's so…"

"Tidy? Comfortable?"

"Normal." Draco laughed loudly. That wasn't what he'd expected her to say.

"Did you expect some kind of dark chamber of terror, with evil plans scattered around, and 'I hate Harry Potter' written across the walls?"

"Sort of." She smiled. Draco crossed the room in just a few long strides and grabbed her face to kiss her fiercely.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly, as he finally let go.

"I'm just so glad you're here. I never expected you to be in my room."

"You never wanted me to be in your room." She smiled, as she sat on the bed.

"That's not true." He sat next to her, and took her hand in his.

"Oh please, you hated me."

"Only because you made me question everything. I actually admired you a lot in first year. You impressed me, which is difficult to do. But when I spoke about you that summer I was told it wasn't impressive and that you were something to be hated. I never hated you. I hated the fact that I never hated you, not really. You were beautiful, and brilliant, and not what you were supposed to be; what I was told you were supposed to be." He blushed and looked at his feet. He swallowed down his discomfort at being so open with her, another thing he'd always been taught was wrong. Showing vulnerability was a weakness in his father's eyes, and if he knew there was a muggle born in his house right now as an invited guest and the girlfriend of his son, he would probably kill Draco for it. Hermione, however, seemed touched by his honesty, and turned his head back to face her with a gentle push of her hand. She kissed him softly; a barely there touch of her lips which sent a current of electricity over his skin. He sighed, heavily and opened his eyes to look into hers.

"I'm glad I came here," she whispered, gently.

"I'm glad you're here too." Hermione shook her head, as if shaking away the heavy emotion hanging over them.

"Anyway, is there somewhere in this enormous house that I can freshen up before dinner." Draco laughed.

"Of course there is," he pointed at the door next to his wardrobe, "just through there is a shower room. And this place isn't that big."

"You have your own bathroom. Honestly, between this place and Hogwarts, you're going to think being in my house is like living in a shed."

"No I won't. Now go shower so I can imagine you in there the next time I take one." Hermione feigned offence and threw a pillow at him. He loved playful Hermione, and encouraged it often. It wasn't long before they were rolling on the bed laughing.

After showering, the pair has gone downstairs to be greeted by an enormous meal sitting on the table, just waiting for them. It had been a lovely evening, and conversation had flowed freely, and lightly. Draco was surprised at how pleased he was with how well his girlfriend and his mother got along. It's not that he didn't want them to, it was just that he never knew he cared. It felt good to have Michael there too. He had thought he would serve as a buffer when conversation lulled, but as it turned out he was handy to give Draco somebody to talk to, since his mother seemed a little tied up in conversation with Hermione. The pair had talked about books, travelling, clothes and, their favourite topic, Draco and his childhood. Michael had given him looks of sympathy between bouts of laughter at his expense. Meanwhile, he had spoken to Michael about quidditch and Michael's job at the ministry. After dinner, Hermione had helped clear the plates whilst Draco and Michael had a drink.

"Any big plans whilst you've got her here?" Michael asked as he set his drink back down on the coffee table.

"I'm not entirely sure. She still hasn't had a tour of the house, so we'll probably do that tomorrow. I don't want to depress her too much with the history of the place, though."

"I get that. Some pretty dark stuff in this house's past. Your mother doesn't like to talk about it, but I know enough."

"I'm glad she has you to help her move past all that stuff. It isn't really fair to be honest. After all it's not her history. Though, to be fair, her family have their own fair share of darkness in their past. There was some good to come out of it though." Draco pondered, almost forgetting Michael was still next to him.

* * *

"Right, we're done." Hermione announced, entering the sitting room, pulling Draco from his thoughts.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. It's getting late, and I'm a little tired," his mother yawned, she leant down and kissed him on the cheek before adding, "See you in the morning, Draco darling. And Hermione, thank you so much for your help." She gently touched the top of Hermione's arm before heading out of the room.

"I'm right behind you," Michael called, emptying his glass and setting it back down. He rose swiftly from the couch and began to walk after Narcissa before turning back, "Goodnight kids." And then it was just the two of them.

Draco grabbed the bottle of firewhisky from the table and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Come on, you'll like this." He smiled, suddenly leaping from his seat, jerking Hermione along with him.

"Where are we going?" Hermione laughed, "And why are we in such a hurry?"

"You'll see, and because it's fun."

Draco lead Hermione through the house until they came to a small wooden door. Hermione knew by the windows in the room that this door lead outside, but what was so special? She had seen the spectacular gardens on the way in. Draco had a cheeky, accomplished grin on his face as he twisted the knob and pulled the door open. Beyond the door was a small, walled space filled with beautiful flowers and wrought metal archways covered with ivy and roses, and a wooden swing. The most spectacular part, however, were the tiny glowing creatures hovering noiselessly around them. They looked like a cross between fireflies and fairies.

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed, her hands placed on either side of her face.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled up at him.

"Like it? I adore it. It's like a fairy tale; straight from a book." Draco laughed.

"That's why I figured you'd like it. It's mother's private garden. Or it was. Father would've hated something like this. But mother used to bring me out here when I was younger. I hadn't been out here in years; that is until Christmas, when I decided I would like to bring you here one day, if you'd come."

"You're just a hopeless romantic really, Draco Malfoy." Hermione smiled.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone or I may have to murder you."

The pair laughed and made their way over to the swinging bench. Hermione cast a quick warming charm to keep the chill away and settled under an evening under the stars.

"Thank you for this, Draco," Hermione whispered against his shoulder.

"I know it can't have been easy for you coming back here, I just wanted you to see that there was some good here too." Hermione grinned broadly. She leant up and kissed him gently on the cheek,

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you like this chapter. I figured that going back to the Malfoy Manor would be a big experience for Hermione, so I wanted to focus on that first day. Sorry for the wait, but it is a slightly longer chapter than normal, so I hope that makes up for it. I've started a new job but I'm going to try hard to make sure that I keep updating regularly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The rest of the week at Draco's flew by, with Hermione laughing and relaxing more than she had in years. Draco's house was enormous, and housed surprises at every turn. A swimming pool here, a library there. She wondered how he had not gotten lost more growing up. She was clever, but this was more confusing than Hogwarts at times. She had had a wonderful time with Narcissa and Mike, and Draco had been perfectly romantic the entire week. But sometimes, when he didn't think she could see him, he looked troubled. And she wasn't the only one who noticed. Narcissa had pulled her aside on their final night.

"Hermione, dear, I just wondered if I could ask you a question?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled warmly.

"Has anything happened to Draco?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione could see the worried look in Narcissa's eyes. The type of concern that only a mother could display.

"He just seems...distracted at times. Like he's somewhere else; worrying about something else."

"I'm sure it's nothing, but I will talk to him. There isn't anything I can think of off the top of my head. Not anything that hasn't been resolved any way." She knew he must still be worried about Astoria, but she didn't want to worry Narcissa. Miss Greengrass was just a silly little girl with a silly little crush, trying to cause trouble.

Hermione had chosen to ignore it and tried to make their last evening here a special one. The couple say outside under the starlight.

"So what are your plans for me when you drag me onto your turf then Granger?" Draco smirked at Hermione.

"Drag you?" Hermione huffed, "You're more than welcome to stay here and spend the week without me if you'd like. Nobody's forcing you to come and spend time with the dirty muggles." Draco tightened his grip around her waist.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I was only joking." He kissed her on the nose until she smiled.

"I know, you idiot. And my plan is to torture you slowly by letting my dad talk your ear off about really boring muggle things."

"Like what?" Draco frowned.

"Like dentistry, and rugby which is a bit like quidditch but without brooms. Still it's a little violent at times, so you may enjoy it after all." Hermione grinned at him. She pushed her way out of his arms and began to walk around the garden stroking the soft petals of the spring flowers, and squishing her toes into the soft, damp grass. She suddenly thought of that first day back when she had been doing the same on the grass at Hogwarts. When she had first spotted that Draco was back, and had been horrified that such a monster could be let back in. She grinned thoughtfully to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, "You've got this stupid, goofy grin on your face. I love it." Hermione turned to him, blushing slightly at his compliment.

"I was thinking about how horrified I was when I realised you had come back to Hogwarts this year. And now look at us." Draco grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

"Now look at us."

* * *

Draco woke up to an empty space beside him. After feeling around for the missing warm body, he leant up on his elbow to search the room. Hermione was pacing between the wardrobe and the trunk, her hair scraped back, a look of childish excitement in her eyes.

"What on earth are you doing woman? It's 7am, we don't have to go for ages yet." He dropped back down on the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with balled up fists.

"I know, i know. I'm just too excited to sleep. It's the first time I'll have been home properly since I got them back." Hermione jumped on the bed and Draco turned her over in one quick move so that she was lay on her back and he was leaning above her. Hermione let out a little squeal.

"I get it, but it's far too early in the morning for packing. I'm sure we could find another use for all that energy." He leant down and kissed her, but she pushed him away.

"Nope, sorry. That body is not distracting me today. I can't think about sex when i'm this excited to see my parents. It just seems wrong. Anyway, if you think about it, it's all your fault I am this giddy."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, if you hadn't brought them back I wouldn't have anything to be giddy about." She leant over him and kissed him on the forehead.

"To be fair, we probably wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for that. Oh Merlin, you're right. I have no one to blame but myself." Draco covered his face with his hands and threw his head back down on the pillow.

"Oh, I think you would have worn me down eventually." She smirked, "I can't wait to introduce them to the person who is responsible for bringing them home." Draco's hands flew from his face.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Hermione's eyebrows scrunched together above her nose in confusion.

"Not yet, why?"

"I don't want them to know."

"Why?" Hermione asked, becoming even more confused. What reason could he possibly have for not wanting them to know.

"I didn't do it for praise. And it's lot of pressure to live up to. I don't want them to like me because I brought them back. I want them to like me for me. I want to prove to you that your parents will love me for who I am, not because of what I can do with money." Hermione's face relaxed into a small smile.

"You know, Draco Malfoy. I don't think a day will go by where you don't surprise me." Draco pulled her back onto the bed and kissed her softly.

"I hope not."

* * *

Later on that morning, they said goodbye to Narcissa and Michael and apparated straight to Hermione's parents. As they landed in the living room with a large crack, Draco looked around quickly before her parents entered. Hermione's house was much smaller than Draco's, but it was also more comfortable; warmer. There were pictures of happy family outings and treasured milestones lining walls and shelves around the room. A happy couple entered the room. The man was tall, with greying hair. He wore wide spectacles and an infectious smile. The woman held tightly beside him was short, and Draco felt he was capturing a glimpse of future Hermione as they looked so similar.

"This must be Draco." Hermione's mother smiled, reaching out her hand. Draco stretched back nervously, and shook her hand, "My name is Jean, and this is my husband, David." Hermione's father then stretched out his hand and Draco took it and shook it firmly. He smiled at Hermione who seemed to be beaming at him.

"Well, you have arrived just on time," David smiled, letting go of his wife and gesturing out of the room, "lunch is ready."

"Oh good, i'm starving." Hermione clapped and almost skipped after her parents. Draco stood still, not really sure what he should be doing. Hermione stopped and turned around to face him.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Hermione asked.

"What about the trunk?"

"Leave it here. We'll sort it when we've finished lunch." She held out her hand and he took it, "Come on." She laughed pulling him along.

The four of them sat down to a small lunch of sandwiches and snacks. A lot of the food Draco wasn't familiar with, but he felt ridiculous for asking what it was, so he just ate it anyway. Draco found it much easier to talk to Hermione's parents than he had expected. The conversation flowed freely and, as Hermione correctly predicted, her father talked his ear off about all the things in the muggle world that didn't exist in the wizarding world. And there was plenty of it. Some of it seemed dull in comparison to the wizard equivalent, but muggle technology seemed fascinating. Especially the internet. Hermione had smiled and laughed at Draco throughout the whole conversation, and before they knew it two hours had passed.

"So what are your plans for the week?" Hermione's mother asked her as they sat down on the sofa with their feet curled under them and a cup of tea in each of their hands. Much to Draco's dismay, Hermione's father had taken him to the shed to show off his tool collection.

"I'm not sure. It's been so long so i've been around here that I'm not sure what there is to do."

"I know how you feel. It's been strange coming back. A lot had changed." Hermione stomach churned with guilt and she placed her tea on the coffee table.

"I'm so sorry, Mum. I didn't know what else to do. I shouldn't have stolen your memories. It was so wrong." She felt tears well in her eyes. She had been so glad to have them back that it had kept the guilt at bay for a while. But realising now how much they had lost, and the fact that they had missed things in an area they had lived in for 20 years, it soon began to rise again.

"Oh darling," Her mother smiled sweetly, placing her hand over Hermione's, "You did what you thought was best. You saved our lives. And whilst you could have simply warned us to go, we understand why you did what you did." She placed her own tea next to Hermione's and turned back to catch the tear that escaped Hermione's eye.

"I thought I would...I didn't want you to…" Hermione sniffed, she struggled to find the words.

"You thought you might die, and you didn't want us to feel that pain." Hermione nodded, "I understand. But I promise you, having you and losing you, horrifically painful as it would be, is nothing compared to never having you at all. All our happy memories of you would still have survived. We would still have been your parents, whether you were with us or not. And that is an honour I would not trade for anything." Hermione smiled shyly, embarrassed and touched by her mother's words she wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder.

Draco had stood in the hallway listening to the mother-daughter conversation. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it. He had managed to escape Hermione's dad by insisting he needed to discuss all he had learnt with Hermione, but when he reached the women in the house he knew it was a moment he shouldn't be interrupting. He had no idea that Hermione had removed her parents memories because she believed she would die. And just as he couldn't help overhearing, he couldn't help bringing it up with her once her parents had gone to bed for the evening. They were sat on the sofa watching television. A marvel Draco hadn't quite been able to get over.

"I hope you don't think I was being nosey or anything, I just didn't want to interrupt. I heard your conversation with your mother earlier. Did you really think you would die?" Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and turned away from the TV to look into his eyes.

"Of course I did, a lot of people died. Weren't you scared of it? Dying I mean?" He looked down at his hand resting in his lap, playing with the hem of Hermione's cardigan.

"Of course. But I knew I was on the losing side, and I didn't have a choice. Why would you fight if you thought you would die? Why not leave with your family?" Draco felt like a coward for asking the question, but it was exactly what he'd done the end. Run away with his family.

"Because I'm Gryffindor remember," She smirked, "I didn't have a choice either, Draco. I couldn't runaway whilst my friends stood and fought. It was a fight for people like me. What kind of statement would it have made if I had runaway?"

"I suppose I hadn't thought of it like that. Your courage astounds me sometimes, Granger. I think that after all that's happened this year, with me and you I mean, I just don't think I can stomach the thought of a world that you're not part of." Hermione's heart skipped a beat. There he went again, surprising her. She leant up a little, cradling his cheek in her hand, and kissed him softly.

"Well, luckily you don't have to." Draco grinned. He looked at the brave and brilliant witch before him and wondered, not for the first time, what in the hell he did to deserve her. He had no idea what she saw in him, but as long as she remained blind to his faults, he swore to himself to do all he could to be the man she deserved.

* * *

 _Draco wandered the halls of Hogwarts. It was night, and he knew he shouldn't be out of bed but he couldn't sleep and he had a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong and he needed to find out what._

 _The halls were eerily quiet. Not even the ghosts or the paintings were making a noise. He realised the oddness of the situation. He looked at the portraits hanging on the wall and noticed that not one of the usual occupants was there. They were torn, not all of them, but the occupants of the others must have fled. The paintings at shoulder height however had tears through them, as though someone had walked down the hallway dragging something sharp along the walls. Though Draco could feel the crackle of magic strongly here, much more than he could normally feel it in a deserted hallway, so perhaps it was done with a wand._

 _He startled as somewhere in the distance a girlish giggle sliced through the silence and hung around him thickly in the air. Draco's pace quickened as he felt the panic in him rise. Another sound echoed around him, but this time it was a scream, and one he recognised. He broke into a run as he followed the manical laughter that followed. As he entered the Great Hall what he saw forced him to a sudden stop. Hermione hung limply from the air, a masked death eater pointing his wand towards her, clearly his torturer. He turned to look at Draco. There were 3 others in the room and all turned their heads to follow the torturer's gaze. As they spotted Draco standing in the entrance they grinned an evil smirk that Draco knew would haunt him until the end of his days. He tried to move but something kept him rooted to the spot. He had no idea if it was magic or crippling fear. All he knew was that even if he could move, he would never make it in time. He wouldn't be able to save her. He looked up at her, she was face down and her hung over her face. He had no idea whether she was awake or even alive. He looked back down at the death eaters and opened his impossibly dry mouth. All that escaped was a small begging noise. Just one word._

" _Please."_

 _The smallest death eater took a step closer to him, he recognised her voice instantly,_

" _You were warned, Draco."_

 _He found the strength to move but with the first step the torturer's wand dropped to his side and Hermione's body feel to the floor with a deafening crack._

Draco gasped as his eyes jerked open and his body jolted awake. The glow of the TV lit up Hermione's face as she stirred beside him before nestling closer and drifting back to the peaceful sleep she was enjoying. Draco caught his breath and relaxed backwards. _It was just a dream, Draco. She's right here. And she's fine._ He tried to convince himself to just go back to sleep but the three words played on his mind until the sun began to rose through the bay window. _You were warned._

* * *

 **A/N: I know! I know! It's been forever. I am so sorry. Life has proper kicked me in the backside this past 18 months or so. It has been absolute crazy and I've had no time to do anything. I am going to really try to get this story finished and up for you over the next couple of months. I think there's likely only 6 or 7 chapeters to go. I hope you are enjoying it. And hello to those who started reading whilst I was gone. Anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The rest of the week sped by in a blur of familiar faces and long loved places. Hermione had shown Draco everything from her old school to her teenage angst hiding places. She had loved catching up with old neighbours and having her mind flooded with long forgotten childhood memories, but Draco had seemed distant and quiet since they had arrived. His old cool demeanour locked firmly back in place. He had been pleasant enough around her parents and they really seemed to like him. As they were leaving they had informed him that he was welcome at any time. They had told her she'd found a charming young man and at any other time she'd have been inclined to agree. However, when alone, he'd barely touched her, and their conversation had been limited. Not at all like their time spent at his house. She didn't know if it was something she'd done or if he was uncomfortable being in the muggle world for so long. She was still trying to figure out why he was acting so standoffish as they made their way through the crowds at Platform 9 and ¾.

"Come on, Draco. I know going back to school isn't the most thrilling thing in the world for you but you could at least stop scowling." Hermione huffed dragging her luggage behind her.

"I am not scowling." Draco stopped. Hermione stumbled trying to stop her heavy luggage cart from wheeling away from her. She began tapping her foot impatiently. Why was he acting like such a child. In the distance she saw an arm shoot above everybody's head and frantically begin to wave, followed by a quick flash of red hair.

"Look, I see Ginny. Let's go and catch up with her." She grabbed his hand but he pulled it back. Hermione teeth ground together as though his act had caused her physical pain.

"Why don't you go with your friends?" Draco smiled weakly, "I'll find somewhere else to sit." Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat and the threatening prick of tears beginning to form,

"Oh. Two weeks with me was too much, wasn't it?" She was suddenly disappointed in herself. Since when had she been the kind of girl that let a boy make her feel this weak so easily. Upset perhaps, angry definitely, but not unwanted, not pathetic. Draco's arms shot out to hers and began stroking it, the sadness on her face punching him in the gut,

"Of course not! I'm just...not very good company right now. I'm tired and I don't want to snap at your annoying friends. But I don't want you to have to sit in silence the whole way there. Just...have fun with your friends. I'll see you at dinner, Granger." He pecked her swiftly on the cheek and began to walk away.

Feeling rejected and only mildly comforted by her words she began to walk towards where she had spotted Ginny's fiery head a few moments earlier. She furiously wiped at her eyes and plastered on the best fake smile she could. She reached the young Weasley and was swiftly enveloped in a tight hug,

"Lover boy not with you?" She smirked.

"No." Was all Hermione offered. Ginny grimaced at the look of thunder in her friend's eyes and decided it was best not to ask. She may be smiling but Hermione couldn't fool her. She knew trouble in paradise when she saw it. They made their way to the train in silence.

* * *

Draco had turned and watched Hermione leave. His guilt threatening to bowl him over. He couldn't help it. All week he had wondered what he had got Hermione into. Had he put her in danger simply by loving her? And why hadn't he thought of that possibility? He had known it when he had come back at the beginning of the year. He was toxic and he deserved nothing good. And now he might have ruined Hermione's life by simply daring to be a part of it. If pushing her away now could save her should he do it?

He felt sick to his stomach as he searched for a compartment to sit in. He found an empty one and settled himself in for the long solitary journey. A few minutes later a group of first years had tried to join him but his best Malfoy scowl had sent them running. He pulled a book out of his trunk and began to read. An hour into the journey the compartment door slid open, he looked up from the pages to see the unwelcome presence.

"Draco Malfoy, by himself? Honeymoon period over with Granger?" Astoria smirked, her infuriating school girl giggle hanging in the air long after it had finished.

"Not that it's any of your business, but everything is fine." Astoria sat down uncomfortable close and Draco immediately moved to the other side of the compartment.

"Really? Is that why I saw her ranting and raving at that pathetic Weasley girl? Because everything is fine?" She swung her legs around so she was say with them across the bench, her back against the side of the train.

"What do you want, Astoria? I'm bored of your ridiculous attempts to taunt me. Jealousy doesn't suit you." A flash of anger seared behind her eyes but she quickly composed herself.

"Oh, Draco. I'm not jealous. I'm just trying to get you to do what's best for you. Neither or Granger will last long if you keep this up."

"What are you talking about?" Draco sneered, trying to act bored and ignorant, but he could hear the edge to his voice that would give him away.

"Don't you see. You're little girly would be much safer if you weren't with her. Maybe not safe mind, she is a disgusting mudblood after all." Draco's fists clenched at his side, "But you know this, Draco. You know you two were never right for each other. What's that saying? If you love something you should let it go. So let it go, Draco. Because if you don't, someone will get hurt."

Draco couldn't keep his composure any longer. His fear and anger had been building since the dream, and he couldn't remain calm any more. He bolted from his seat and lifted Astoria from hers, pinning her against the wall. His tall frame towered over her slight one, but he stooped so that his eyes were level with hers.

"Again with the threats," he hissed through gritted teeth, "you need to tell me what you know, or I swear to Salazar I will make you wish you had." He slammed his hand against the wall next to her head.

"Draco!" His head snapped sideways to the sound of the startled voice to see fear and regret plastered all over Hermione's face. She had looked at him in many ways over the years, with disgust, disappointment, hurt. But she had never looked scared of him. Draco stood back and Astoria slipped away, a triumphant grin on her face. Hermione watched her leave and turned to follow her, breaking into a run as she heard him walk behind her.

He couldn't bring himself to follow her and so he stepped back into the compartment, slid onto the seat and pushed his hands into his hair.

* * *

"You don't know what you saw, Hermione," Ginny sighed sitting down on her friend's bed, "Astoria's a bitch. She could have been winding him up the entire time." Hermione had avoided Draco for the rest of the journey back to Hogwarts. The pair had quickly made their way to the Gryffindor tower where Hermione had immediately began panicking about what she had seen on the train.

"But he doesn't have to react like that."

"I don't have to tell you this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about right? You knew what he was like when you got with him. You looked past it then, why not now?"

"I don't know. Honestly though Ginny, you didn't see him. I think he could have killed her."

"He looked like he was going to?"

"Not like he was trying to but...like he wanted to. Like if he let himself, he would have."

"Come on, Hermione. You've looked at Ron and Harry like that plenty of times over the years." Ginny laughed.

"I don't know how to describe it, Gin." Hermione's fingers were going crazy in her lap, she just couldn't get them to keep still. She fell back on the bed, "He's never looked like that before," she sighed.

Ginny turned around and looked at her friend's face, screwed up with worry,

"Why don't you just talk to him? Ask him? I may not be his biggest fan in the world, but I think he at least deserves the chance to explain himself, don't you?" Hermione looked at her friend,

"I suppose so." After all, she was used to needing all the facts, why should this time be any different.

"Anyway," Hermione sprang up and turned so she was sat next to her friend, "how was your break? How are the boys."

"Ron is still as much of an idiot as always. He kept asking whether you to had broken up yet. He really can't stand him you know? I think it's hilarious."

"And Harry?"

"He's...stressed. Auror training is really taking it out of him and he barely gets a chance for a break now it's getting close to exam time. But we did have a lovely evening towards the end there. We put the tent up and spent the night under the stars."

"It sounds perfect, Gin."

"It would have been if Ron hadn't kept interrupting because he was bored." Ginny rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

"Seriously?" Hermione laughed, "That boy needs other friends."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

The girls laughed and talked some more before heading down to dinner. Just as they were about to reach the Great Hall, Hermione noticed Draco leaning against the wall by the door, looking worn down. She paused, telling Ginny to go ahead without her. Hermione could tell he'd been worrying. His tie was loose, his top button undone, and his hair was sticking out at all angles from pushing his fingers through it repeatedly. All signs that he'd been pacing and panicking. Hermione was startled by how much she knew about him now. The boy who she'd spent seven years avoiding, the boy she thought was shallow and an egomaniac, the boy she never really understood. She knew so much about him now. Things she never would have expected to. She could tell from looking at him how he was feeling. Not just when he was stressed, but when he was tired, annoyed, hungry. She could sense his emotions in the way he touched her, and she'd seen parts of his soul nobody else had. But had it all been a lie? Had she caught a glimpse of the real Draco Malfoy back on the train, and the one she had fallen for was just make believe? Was it just a slip up? She couldn't understand why he would ever act that way.

Draco stood straight as he felt Hermione's eyes on him. He flattened his hair and straightened his clothes, clearing his throat nervously.

"Hermione, look..." He started, but his throat seemed to close up. He'd spent hours trying to think of what to say, but everything he thought of would either scare her or make him look pathetic and paranoid.

"What was that? On the train? What could she have possibly done to justify you behaving like that? She's just a girl."

"I know. It's just." Draco couldn't get the words out. Nothing sounded right in his head. He didn't know how to explain it to her. He could hear the voice telling him to just tell her the truth. About Astoria, about the note, about the dream. Everything. But he'd kept it from her. Would she see why or would she just see the lie?

"Draco, I need you talk to me. No excuses. Just tell me." She kept her distance and Draco realised she had been scared of him. She had never looked at him the way she was looking at him now and he realised what he'd done. Through all those years he'd tormented her she had never feared him. But he was insignificant to her then. Now she loved him. And he loved her. And she shouldn't have to fear him now. But she did. His stomach clenched as the realisation hit him. What he'd already know. What he'd known all along.

"Draco. I thought you'd moved past all this. This anger and hatred. Or was that a lie? Was it just pretend? Because I can't deal with this Draco. I want my Draco back. Not the thug you were before, I want the man you've become. Please. Just talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

Draco swallowed hard. He was this man. And Astoria was right. He needed to protect her. She was the light in his world, and he didn't want to be the darkness in hers. He walked across the hallway and sat down on the bench as his brain formed the words he needed. Hermione followed. Draco hung his head, his hands clasped in front of him. He felt Hermione kneel before him and place her hand over his own.

"Draco, whatever it is, you need to talk to me. I'm here for you. You know that. But you need to help me understand. Why would you do what you did back on the train-"

"Because, it's who I am." He whispered. He lifted his head and looked into her curious eyes. She was waiting for him to elaborate and so he did,

"You're right. It's all pretend. I can't be what you want me to be, Granger. It's too much. I'm clearly not the man for you so I think we should just call it a day. Don't you. Because i'm too tired to keep it up anymore." Hermione moved her hand from his, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"I don't understand. What are you saying? Whatever it is, Draco, we can move past it. We've done it before, we can do it again. You've come so far. Don't give up now." Draco's heart hammered around his chest. He had hoped this would be easy, he had hoped that would be enough. He didn't want to hurt her. He stood up, nearly knocking Hermione over, but she soon regained her balance and joined him on her feet.

"What is there not to understand? It was all pretend. All of it. I thought if I could act like I'm all better now, and the good little boy, life would be easier. And bagging the Gryffindor princess was the icing on the cake. If you could believe me, everybody else would have to. Wouldn't they?" He glanced at her quickly, but the pain written all over her face made it hard to bear and he turned away just as fast, "But i'm bored of it now. It's not worth it. I just want to go back to being me."  
Hermione grabbed his arm and spun him to face her,

"You can't mean this, Draco." The tears were spilling over now and he could tell she was trying not to release the sob held in her throat, "You can't tell me that everything was a lie. I know you, remember. You've done so much that can't be explained away by this. The first time we kissed wasn't a lie. You bringing my parents home wasn't a lie."  
"I had to do something to convince you, didn't I. You weren't as easy as I hoped you'd be."

"Tell me, then. Look me in the eyes and tell me it wasn't real." She stood firm, a resolute look on her face. Daring him. She almost won. But he had to do it. He knew now that he should never have let it get this far. He should have left well enough alone. Left the fantasy in her head. But there was no going back now, only forwards. And this was the safest path for her. He wished though that he could have held her one last time. Kissed her goodbye. But it was too late now.

"I don't love you, Granger. I never did." He shrugged off her hands and straightened his clothes, "We're done here."

He sped away, but not before her sob echoed through the corridor, punching him in the gut on its way past. He heard her fall to her knees. He wished he could go back and comfort her, but that would be up to someone else now. He didn't want to hurt her. But hurting her was worth saving her. Wasn't it?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry it's another short chapter, I'll try and make the next one longer. I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Just a big thank you to the new follows/favs. It means a lot. Especially after having been away for so long.**

 **Anyway, review if you want to. Or don't if you don't. Until next time!**


End file.
